


Two men (of different honor)

by neera (neerappi)



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Community: bigbangitalia, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, UST, alternative universe, fandom!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerappi/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier e Erik Lehnsherr: due giovani maghi cresciuti in modo totalmente diverso. Quando il destino e il reciproco bisogno di fermare la minaccia del Re Nero li unisce, tra i due nasce un'amicizia tanto spontanea quanto insolita, che li porterà a scoprire quanto un legame possa essere forte, nonostante le diversità che li separa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two men (of different honor)

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a chi ha permesso a questa storia di venire al mondo, di essere coerente e leggibile.  
> Potrei fare una lista immensa di chi dovrei ringraziare, ma vi rimando alla masterlist su LJ. ;)
> 
> Per spiegazioni eventuali sui contenuti, consultate le note alla fine.

_  
_

 

Incontrare una persona può cambiare la propria vita in modo definitivo.

Che sia nel bene, o nel male, essa finirà sempre per dare una svolta alla nostra esistenza. Una svolta che non si sarebbe mai presa se non la si fosse conosciuta. Come quando l'acqua del fiume incontra quella del mare e non le è più possibile ritornare ad essere acqua dolce, così un essere umano finisce per mutare in modo definitivo il destino di chi lo incontra.

Capita spesso di chiedersi cosa sarebbe successo se non si fosse incontrata quella persona. Cosa sarebbe successo se i propri genitori non si fossero messi insieme, cosa ne sarebbe stato di un criminale se la sua infanzia non fosse stata difficile. Cosa sarebbe successo se un mago non avesse mai saputo qual era il suo destino. Cosa sarebbe successo se i quattro fondatori della Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts non si fossero mai conosciuti.

Mille possibilità, tutte diverse, tutte che si basano su persone entrate o meno nella vita di un singolo.

 

_***_

 

L'aria era pregna dell'umidità che spesso giungeva la sera, per le vie di Amburgo.

Erik non sapeva perché sua madre fosse così spaventata, né perché suo padre insistesse che non dovevano andare a Winkelgasse. Lo chiese di nuovo, un po' a fiato corto perché suo padre stava correndo troppo veloce e continuava a trascinarlo per il braccio. Erik avrebbe voluto dirgli che era stanco, che voleva dormire, che non capiva perché non potevano andare a casa. Sua madre ansimò dietro di loro, troppo stanca, mentre luci verdi e rosse saettavano per i cieli della città. Suo padre si guardò intorno, girò verso il porto. Con voce rotta gli spiegò che stare in mezzo ai maghi non era sicuro, non più da quando non ci si poteva fidare neppure della propria ombra.

Erik guardò la propria ombra. Si proiettava a malapena per terra, ma ad ogni lampo si mostrava vivida, come una pennellata nera sull'acciottolato. Assomigliava a lui, ad un bambino che aveva solo nove anni e tanta voglia di un letto.

Un grido li raggiunse, acuto e straziante.

Sua madre estrasse la bacchetta e lo incitò a continuare, dicendogli che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Dovevano solo arrivare alla barca di papà, la vecchia barca incantata che andava senza produrre quell'assurdo rumore che facevano quelle dei babbani. Quando sarebbero saliti non sarebbe più servito scappare, perché sarebbe stata la barca a fare tutto per loro.

Ma le grida aumentavano, sembravano ovunque: attorno a loro, dietro di loro, davanti a loro. Le luci invadevano il cielo e dipingevano strane figure. Somigliavano ad un re degli scacchi, una pedina che un tempo Erik aveva sempre trovato bella ed importante. Ora però Erik aveva paura. La strada sembrava tremare sotto i suoi piedi e gli occhi erano pieni di strane lucine che sembravano volergli annebbiare la vista.

Suo padre lo prese in braccio prima che potesse svenire.

La famiglia Lehnsherr correva, continuava a correre e a fuggire dalla morte.

Ma il loro inseguitore era rapido.

Edie si guardò indietro, urlò un incantesimo che Erik non aveva mai udito. Aveva un suono crudele, ma pronunciato da sua madre sembrava stranamente dolce e stranamente necessario. Erik sapeva che sua madre lo avrebbe difeso, perché sua madre era forte e gli diceva sempre che tutto sarebbe andato bene. E le madri non mentivano. Non potevano mentire.

 

Aveva fame, freddo e sete.

Da lungo tempo l'inverno voleva portarla alla morte nel più dolce e terribile dei modi. Lei aveva paura che, presto o tardi, avrebbe vinto la neve, ma non aveva ancora voglia di morire.

Battendo i denti, Raven Darkholme si guardò le mani. Erano intirizzite dal freddo e stavano diventando sempre più blu. Per quanto stesse cercando di usare le sue capacità per vincere il freddo, quello sembrava voler avere la meglio a tutti i costi, entrandole sotto i vestiti e sotto la pelle.

Non c'erano luci accese, per le vie di Godrick's Hollow.

Tutti stavano dormendo nelle loro case, riscaldate da camini ed incantesimi, inconsapevoli che ci fosse una bambina in attesa lì fuori. Ma lei aveva smesso da tempo di accusarli per questo. Era troppo stanca anche solo per gettare un sasso contro una delle finestre.

L'unica cosa che poteva fare, in quel momento, era trovare un luogo dove passare la notte e un tozzo di pane da mettere sotto i denti.

La piccola arrancò lungo la via, alzando gli occhi verso una casa dall’aspetto principesco, l’ultima e la più grande della via. Era circondata da mura d’argilla e sul davanti c’era un inquietante cancello nero che sembrava incantato. Oltrepassare quelle precauzioni poteva essere difficile, ma Raven aveva l’impressione che i padroni di casa non fossero particolarmente inclini a credere che qualcuno avrebbe osato introdursi in casa loro. Lei poteva quindi riuscire ad entrare, molto probabilmente, dalla porta di servizio, dopo aver scavalcato il muro di cinta arrampicandosi sull’albero più vicino, i cui rami arrivavano al di là dei rossi mattoni di argilla.

Si guardò intorno, poi in un attimo adattò il suo corpo a quello che doveva prestarsi a fare. Un istante dopo, nessuno avrebbe pensato che ci fosse stata una bimba in piedi davanti al cancello degli Xavier.

 

Charles, quella sera, non riusciva a dormire.

Dopo una giornata passata nel tentativo di controllare la magia che stava impadronendosi della sua mente, il suo precettore l’aveva congedato verso le sei di sera, facendosi promettere che non avrebbe tentato in alcun modo di leggere le menti altrui senza permesso. Tuttavia, per un Legilimens naturale una cosa de genere era molto più complessa di quanto non sembrava e, nonostante gli sforzi, non era riuscito a mantenere la parola data. Aveva scoperto che sua madre si vedeva con un uomo che lavorava al Ministero, un certo Kurt Marko, che dall’aspetto sembrava un po’ un rospo. Quando aveva fatto notare quella somiglianza alla madre, lei era scattata come una molla, mandandolo a letto all’istante. Poi era uscita comunque, lasciando suo figlio a casa da solo con gli elfi domestici, tutti profondamente addormentati e profondamente inconsapevoli di quant’era successo.

Charles non la odiava per questo. Le voleva bene. Sharon era una strega forte, che tentava di mandare avanti il lavoro di famiglia anche senza il marito. Un peso non da poco, specie dal punto di vista finanziario, anche se il conto degli Xavier alla Gringott era uno dei più cospicui. Charles tuttavia sapeva che sua madre stava spendendo una buona somma di quel denaro in beni personali, ma non avendo voce in capitolo ( chi avrebbe considerato un bambino di nove anni? ) lui poteva solamente guardare e rimanere in silenzio.

Con un sospiro, il bambino si tolse le coperte di dosso, mettendosi a sedere sul letto. La noia ormai stava avendo la meglio ed il soffitto non sembrava intenzionato a dargli una mano. Persino il suo dono, solitamente pronto a fargli vedere ogni segreto nascosto nelle menti altrui, ora era assopito, lasciandolo per una volta solo con sé stesso e con i suoi pensieri.

Almeno finché non sentì uno strano rumore dal piano terra, seguito da pensieri semplici e chiari a tal punto da coinvolgere anche lui.

 

In quella cucina sembrava che il cibo non esistesse. Non era come nelle case dei babbani, in cui c’era un enorme coso che chiamavano frigo. Con i maghi era diverso, potevano nascondere tutto in armadietti minuscoli o usare la magia per far sì che il cibo si conservasse. Quindi Raven doveva cercare, aprendo anta dopo anta, nella speranza di trovare qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti.

Lo scricchiolio di un asse delle scale la mise in allerta e subito si guardò intorno. Non alla ricerca di un nascondiglio, ma di un qualche indizio per agire indisturbata, anche se stava per arrivare qualcuno. Fece appena in tempo a mutare aspetto, imitando quello di una donna adulta con labbra dipinte di rosso e capelli biondi molto curati,che un bambino fece capolino dall’uscio, guardandola con aria confusa.

« Mamma? Cosa stai facendo?»

Lei sorrise, come immaginava potesse fare quella donna che nella foto indossava un vestito rosso scarlatto. Purtroppo Raven non aveva addosso che il suo abito bianco, un po’ sporco e rovinato per l’uso. Non era per nulla simile a quello che poteva indossare una maga che viveva in una casa così ricca.

« Mi prendo qualcosa da mangiare. Tu vuoi una Burrobirra, caro? » spiegò, sperando in cuor suo che il nuovo venuto avesse troppo sonno per accorgersi della differenza di voce. A volte essere come lei era comodo, ma quel dettaglio della voce, sempre la stessa, sempre quella di una bambina, le aveva reso difficili le cose più di una volta.

La fronte dell’altro si corrucciò, mentre compiva qualche passo in avanti. Sembrava volerle trapanare la mente, con quegli occhi azzurri come il cielo. « Tu non sei mia madre. A lei non piace la Burrobirra e non sa neppure dove sia. Lascia sempre che siano Dikky e Meriok a mettere via le cose in dispensa e a tirarle fuori. – Chiarì con aria di sfida – Quindi chi sei tu? »

Raven si sentì in trappola ed era stanca, troppo stanca per fingere ancora. Il suo travestimento svanì e il bambino divenne a mano a mano più alto di lei. Si sentì d’improvviso nuda, di fronte a lui. Nuda, sola ed esausta.

L’altro reagì nel più singolare dei modi, fissandola con pura ammirazione: « Una Metamorfomago! »

« Non farmi del male… »

Il bambino scosse il capo, sorridendole con calore: « Charles Xavier! » si presentò, porgendole la mano. « Tu ti chiami Raven, vero? »

Lei annuì, impacciata nel vedere una simile reazione.

« Se hai fame prendi pure i muffin che ci sono in forno. Sono buoni, li hanno fatti questa mattina! Anzi, se vuoi ti chiamo Meriok e le chiedo di cucinarti qualcosa. Ti va? Puoi restare per la notte, non c’è nessun problema! Anzi, se vuoi, puoi restare qui tutto il tempo che desideri! »

Il flusso di parole continuò a lungo e Charles continuava a stringerle la mano. Raven sentì, a mano a mano, il calore diramarsi dal corpo di Charles al suo, riscaldandola non solo nel fisico, ma anche nel cuore.

 

Quando Charles aveva presentato alla madre Raven, Sharon per un lungo attimo era rimasta in silenzio a guardare il figlio tenere per mano una bimba di quasi cinque anni. Era magrolina, timida e a disagio, tanto che tremava come una foglia sotto il suo sguardo. Sharon non aveva riflettuto a lungo. Aveva guardato Charles negli occhi e aveva chiarito immediatamente la cosa:

« Dovrai farle da fratello maggiore. Dovrai proteggerla, anche da te stesso. Mi hai capito? »

Lui aveva sorriso, senza bisogno di sapere che quello corrispondeva ad un sì. Sharon lo aveva sentito nella propria mente per tutto il tempo.

« Ora andate. Vedrò di procurare qualche vestito alla signorina, tu vedi di esercitarti con l’Occlumanzia. » aveva stabilito, arricciando le labbra per esprimere una goccia della rabbia che avrebbe palesato in caso di disobbedienza da parte del figlio.

« Sì madre! »

Poche ore dopo, aveva chiamato Kurt per spiegargli che, per continuare la loro relazione, ora doveva accettare non solo un Legilimens naturale sotto il proprio tetto, ma anche una Metamorfomagus orfanella dai capelli rossi come il tramonto e la pelle tanto pallida da sembrare blu la notte.

 

Erik si chiese cosa fossero quelle luci.

Erano simili ai fuochi d’artificio dei babbani, quelli così malfatti e caotici che ogni tanto riempivano i cieli di Amburgo, ma che ad Erik piacevano tanto perché erano tutte esplosioni e colori, anche se non avevano forme di animali o non si muovevano al ritmo di musica.

Però quelle luci erano troppo simili ai raggi che uscivano dalla bacchetta di sua madre in quel momento. Quindi forse non erano fuochi d'artificio, bensì incantesimi lanciati per tutta la città, ed Erik pensò che fosse strano, perché era sicuro che il suo papà avesse detto che mostrare la magia ai babbani non era concesso. Avrebbero dato di testa, diceva spesso suo padre.

Erik strinse la presa attorno al collo del padre. Sapeva di essere un peso in quel momento, quindi chiese di scendere. Suo padre lo guardò, l'ombra di un qualcosa di terribile nel volto, e gli chiese se lo volesse davvero. Erik annuì.

Jakob lo mise a terra, accarezzandogli per un attimo le guance, guardandolo con un’espressione che ad Erik non piacque per nulla. Edie li richiamò, li incitò a continuare. Erik si voltò di scatto ed obbedì, cominciò a correre più forte che poté, sicuro che i suoi genitori erano dietro di lui, pronti a proteggerlo contro qualsiasi cosa, perché con loro tutto poteva andare bene e nulla poteva andare storto.

Le urla erano sempre più vicine.

Il porto sembrava ancora troppo lontano.

Un raggio rosso come una salamandra colpì Jakob Lehnsherr alla schiena.

Erik non capì perché, ma voltandosi vide suo padre cadere a terra.

Sua madre singhiozzò e lo prese per mano, trascinandolo lontano dalla figura morente del marito.

« _Alles wird gut_ , Erik. » ripeté, come un mantra.

Suo figlio temette di non poter più crederle.

 

_*_

 

Onde.

Erano tutte attorno a lui, costanti presenze nelle sue giornate. Quando si svegliava, la prima cosa che sentiva era l'infrangersi dell'acqua contro gli scogli che contornavano il castello. Quando gli portavano da mangiare poteva sentirle ingrossarsi, crescere, inghiottire qualcosa, qualcosa che spesso Erik sapeva riconoscere fin troppo bene. Corpi mutilati, di babbani e di maghi, regalati alla furia del mare perché ne cancellasse qualsiasi traccia.

Le onde erano sempre con lui, erano sue amiche e compagne. Non lo lasciavano mai solo, non gli permettevano di seguire il filo dei suoi pensieri, né di vivere nell'oblio del nulla. Erano come il ticchettio di un orologio, regolari e costanti. Dolci e terrificanti al contempo.

Il castello rimaneva lì, come un'isola deserta in mezzo al mare del Nord, intoccato e nascosto a chiunque avesse tentato di cercarlo. Impossibile da lasciare per chi avesse sperato di farlo.

Erik non sapeva più da quanto tempo era lì.

Ricordava a malapena cos'era successo due anni prima, quando aveva visto suo padre per l'ultima volta. Ricordava che sua madre aveva pianto, cercando di salvare entrambi dall'attacco dei Demoni di Herr Schmidt. Ricordava fin troppo bene il modo in cui lei gli aveva stretto la mano, chiedendogli di fare silenzio. Lui aveva impiegato troppo tempo per capire che stava piangendo a sua volta. I demoni li avevano trovati e portati al cospetto del loro capo, il grande Re Bianco da cui tutti avevano imparato a stare distanti. Erik l'aveva trovato comune, più vecchio di come se lo aspettava. Herr Schmidt si era avvicinato a sua madre, aveva espresso le sue condoglianze ( una parola che Erik avrebbe compreso a fondo solo in seguito) e aveva promesso di mantenere loro due in vita in cambio di un po' di compagnia – anche questo Erik l'avrebbe compreso a fondo solo in seguito. L'innocenza di un bambino era come una griglia che a quel tempo non permetteva a nessuno di macchiare la sua anima.

Ora, nonostante fossero passati solo due anni, Erik si rimproverava fin troppo spesso di essersi lasciato ingannare con troppa facilità.

Emma venne a chiamarlo, entrando nella sua piccola stanza buia con il suo consueto abbigliamento bianco come la neve. Sembrava stanca: nonostante avessero la stessa età, Erik poteva vedere che lei era molto più furba, molto più consapevole di quanto stava accadendo. Ma era anche vero che lei era uno dei pupilli di Herr Schmidt, quindi in un qualche modo loro erano sulla stessa barca, anche se per ragioni diverse.

« Il padrone ti vuole vedere. » cantilenò la ragazzina, inclinando la testa come un corvo solitamente fa dopo aver scorto la propria preda.

Erik chiuse il libro di magia che aveva in mano, riponendolo sotto il cuscino del suo letto.

Emma schioccò la lingua sul palato, con fare chiaramente di disapprovazione. Lui alzò lo sguardo su quello di lei, perennemente di ghiaccio, perennemente freddo.

« Cosa c'è che non va? » le chiese.

Lei fece dietrofront, uscendo dalla porta con aria d'importanza: « Sistemati, hai un aspetto stupido. »

Erik le caracollò dietro, sistemandosi i capelli una volta nascosta la bacchetta nell'ampia tasca della sua tuta sgualcita e nera.

 

La calca di persone alla stazione di King's Cross, quel giorno, era uno sciame di pensieri, speranze e ricordi. Charles si guardò intorno, cercando di collegare immagini a sguardi, desideri a volti, sogni a persone.

« Charles! »

La voce di sua sorella lo riportò bruscamente alla realtà e il ragazzo strinse le mani attorno al manubrio del carrello, affrettandosi a raggiungere la sua famiglia che ormai si trovava a qualche folla di distanza. Per farlo dovette scansare uomini in carriera, donne che volevano arrivare al più presto in ufficio e studenti che non riuscivano a capire perché un bambino di undici anni (l'ennesimo, quel giorno) stesse girovagando con la testa per aria ed un gufo in una gabbia sopra a un baule, dove sarebbe potuto starci facilmente un cadavere.

Charles corrucciò lo sguardo, fissando in malo modo il tizio che stava pensando una cosa del genere. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che il bagaglio della sua auto – rubata – sarebbe stato un altro posto dove si sarebbe potuto nascondere un morto, ma Raven lo chiamò un'altra volta, quindi Charles lasciò perdere e affrettò il passo.

« Andiamo! » Sharon gli stava già indicando il muro con aria impaziente, un tacco delle sue scarpe rosse che ticchettava infastidito.

Charles incassò la testa nelle spalle e attraversò la barriera che portava al Binario Nove e Tre Quarti.

La sensazione che provò fu totalmente diversa da quella che aveva immaginato nei suoi sogni e, per un attimo, fu un po' deluso dalla cosa. Poi però Raven arrivò di corsa e gli fu accanto, guardandolo con lo stesso sguardo che gli aveva rivolto quando lui aveva ricevuto la sua lettera, il giorno del suo undicesimo compleanno.

Le sorrise ( cos'altro avrebbe potuto fare?). Lei arricciò le labbra in modo adorabile, lasciando per un attimo che i suoi capelli biondi, scelti per assomigliare un po' a Sharon, ritornassero al loro naturale rosso fuoco.

« Dovrai scrivermi. » gli disse, con tono che non ammetteva repliche. Charles avrebbe voluto dirle che sapeva quanto in realtà lei fosse contraria a farlo partire, specie con Cain come unica conoscenza, ma lei fu più veloce e spinse fratello e carrello lungo il binario.

« E ora trova uno scompartimento libero, sfigato. » borbottò la bambina, lasciando che la sua pelle tornasse ad avere quel pallore mortale fin troppo simile al blu.

« Sei triste perché me ne vado e ti lascio indietro, vero? » chiese Charles, senza riuscire a nascondere una punta di affetto.

Raven alzò gli occhi su di lui – occhi uguali a Sharon, così da sentirsi più figlia di una donna che l'aveva accolta nella sua casa.

« Tornerai a casa per Natale? » C'era una punta d'esitazione, in quella domanda che avrebbe chiaramente voluto un sì come risposta.

Sharon però a quel punto li raggiunse, separandosi da Kurt Marko e dal figlio che, per quanto insopportabilmente geloso di Charles, era il loro fratellastro ormai da due anni.

Charles ancora non riusciva a spiegarsi perché sua madre avesse accettato di risposarsi. Nonostante sapesse benissimo il perché, era fuori dalla sua comprensione.

« Allora, Charles, » la voce di Sharon era come il miele, come una Burrobirra calda servita nel più gelido degli inverni, « rendici fieri. »

Lui le sorrise, andando ad abbracciarla. Profumava di fiori primaverili, di erba appena tagliata e di raggi di sole: « Mi mancherete - ammise, trascinando anche Raven nell'abbraccio - Tanto. »

Un fischietto annunciò che la partenza è prossima. Charles scattò come una molla, affrettandosi ad ammassare tutto sul treno.

« Scrivimi! » ripeté Raven, lasciando che due lacrime le rigassero le guance.

« Rispondimi! »

 

Il salone del Castello Hellfire era ampio come una navata di una chiesa babbana. Sembrava infinito, sia in lunghezza sia in altezza, ma non aveva nulla di sacro, nulla di puro a contraddistinguerlo. Era anzi di un nero cupo, più profondo del colore che dipingeva il cielo nelle notti senza luna.

Sebastian lo amava. Lo trovava adatto al proprio ruolo e perfetto quando, inavvertitamente, si sarebbe potuta consumare una carneficina sopra alle piastrelle in marmo. Quand'era particolarmente pulito, poteva addirittura vedere il proprio riflesso fissarlo da terra, ricordandogli costantemente come, grazie ad un piccolo colpo di fortuna, avesse avuto l'occasione di metter mano su un tesoro inestimabile. Un tesoro che sembrava essergli stato mandato da qualche dio babbano, al fine da dargli la propria benedizione per quanto voleva fare da molti anni.

Sebastian Shaw era cresciuto in Inghilterra, molti anni addietro, ed aveva frequentato la Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts insieme a molti altri della sua età. Il Cappello Parlante l'aveva smistato nella Casa di Serpeverde e lui aveva riso, quando aveva notato il disgusto dipinto sul volto del tavolo dei Grifondoro. Aveva riso anche quando, molti anni dopo, aveva lasciato quella scuola sporca di Mezzosangue e Nati Babbani, felice di allontanarsi da una mediocrità di cui non sopportava neanche la vista. Così era andato altrove, aveva viaggiato, attraversato lo stretto che divide l'isola della Gran Bretagna dal continente europeo. Un continente che gli aveva regalato tutto quello che nei suoi sogni di grandezza aveva sempre desiderato. Aveva trovato persone che approvavano il suo modo di vedere le cose e persone facili da manipolare, facili da convincere e da portare dalla sua parte. In meno di tre anni, aveva Demoni ovunque, streghe e maghi a lui fedeli, pronti a perorare la sua causa a costo della loro stessa morte.

Era affascinante come, solamente mostrando loro un futuro di predominio, di ricchezza e di potere assoluto, tutti volessero all'istante essere dalla sua. Che Emma, la sua piccola bambina raccolta da una strada di Parigi, lo aiutasse o no.

Emma, la sua punta di diamante, una strega di talento fin dal risveglio dei suoi poteri. Le aveva insegnato ogni cosa, l'aveva cresciuta osservandola divenire sempre più grande e potente. La sua piccola Legilimens e Occlumante. Sarebbe stata una donna splendida, in futuro. Una donna alla quale nessuna mente si sarebbe potuta opporre.

Le porte della sala si aprirono e la bimba entrò nella stanza, camminando con aria distratta e facendo ondeggiare il proprio abito bianco, come una principessa dei ghiacci in mezzo a un mondo buio e triste. Sebastian sorrise, posando il taccuino sul quale stava scrivendo prima di allargare le braccia:

« Sei riuscita a portarlo qui, mia cara! »

Lei piegò le labbra rosee in un piccolo sorriso, le ciocche bionde di capelli che le accarezzavano le guance pallide ad ogni passo.

Erik era dietro di lei, chino a fissare il pavimento. Sempre così impaurito di sé stesso, sempre così remissivo. Sebastian sorrise, schioccando le dita, e un Demone si avvicinò dall'ombra di una delle colonne che circondavano la sala.

« Va a chiamare sua madre. »

Erik alzò di scatto la testa, fissandolo diritto negli occhi.

« Allora, farai quello che ti chiedo, figliolo? » gli chiese, alzando le spalle con aria vaga.

Il bambino non disse nulla.

Sebastian sapeva di aver fatto centro.

 

Un nuovo anno ad Hogwarts, di base, era uguale ad ogni altro.

Nuovi studenti, il Cappello Parlante che si metteva a parlare da solo sopra la testa delle matricole, il discorso del Preside, l'annuncio di eventuali nuovi Professori... Non c'era niente che valeva la pena di essere ricordato in particolare, di solito.

Eppure ora Logan poteva dire che c'era stato un anno in cui ne aveva viste delle belle, alla Cerimonia di Smistamento. Uno dei nuovi, un tizio con un cognome assurdo che sembra uscito da un film babbano, aveva il Cappello in testa da più di tre minuti. Il Preside era elettrizzato, glielo si poteva leggere in faccia. Sembrava sul punto di saltare sul tavolo, applaudire come un forsennato e dire: "Bravo, bravo! Bis!".

Quel tizio era più raccapricciante di tutto il corpo studentesco, parola sua. Invece di accettare la carica d'insegnante per Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, tre anni prima, sarebbe dovuto scappare il più lontano possibile dalla Gran Bretagna. Almeno sarebbe stato a debita distanza da quello psicopatico.

 _Xavier_ , ecco il cognome del ragazzino. Charles Xavier.

Doveva dire che il marmocchio dimostrava una certa prestanza di spirito, giacché se la stava spassando allegramente a parlare col Cappello. Ma che poteva mai voler sapere da una cosa sgualcita come quella? Sapere se aveva toccato la testa del capo dei Demoni? In quel caso, Logan poteva assicurarlo al bambino, era successo e, Cristo Santo, quello era un dettaglio che Hogwarts portava nei suoi libri di storia come una macchia indelebile.

Ed ecco che finalmente quell'ubriacone ( il cappello, non il marmocchio ) si decise. Urlò come un forsennato, felice e soddisfatto.

« CORVONERO! »

Logan applaudì senza entusiasmo.

“ _Fantastico, un'altra secchia.”_

 

Edie era forte.

Se lo ripeteva spesso, ogni qualvolta l'allontanavano dal figlio dopo pochi minuti insieme.

Edie era forte, lo era perché doveva esserlo, perché il suo unico scopo nella vita era salvare suo figlio dalla prigionia in cui erano costretti entrambi. Quindi Edie non doveva lasciarsi andare, doveva lottare, anche se lottare significava darsi ad un uomo spregevole, facendosi sfiorare ogni notte in punti che poi, il mattino dopo, avrebbe sfregato con forza con la propria spugna, sotto la doccia.

Talvolta Edie temeva di morire sotto quella doccia. Talvolta lo sperava. Talvolta si dava della sciocca.

Talvolta usava solo acqua fredda, per risvegliarsi da un torpore da cui non riusciva mai ad uscire, come fosse vittima di un Imperio. Ma non funzionava, non funzionava mai, e la mente rimaneva sempre un po' offuscata, sempre un po' confusa, sempre un po' priva della spigliatezza avuta in passato.

Però lei non poteva lasciarsi andare, non poteva arrendersi. Doveva lottare, anche se non più per sé stessa ma per suo figlio, l'unica cosa che riuscisse a farle risultare sopportabile tutto quello che stava sperimentando.

Edie era forte e suo figlio era un prodigio.

Herr Schmidt una notte, con un orgoglio quasi paterno nella voce, le aveva rivelato che Erik aveva un dono molto particolare che gli permetteva di piegare i metalli al suo volere, come ben pochi alchimisti e maghi potevano fare.

Lei si era chiesta cosa volesse dire quell'uomo con quelle parole. Poi l'aveva sentito, sussurrato da un Demone all'altro. Herr Schmidt aveva chiesto ad Erik di studiare ogni libro di Alchimia che gli aveva dato, poi lo aveva messo di fronte ampolle e composti, chiedendogli di creare un miracolo. "Altrimenti sua madre sarebbe morta" aveva aggiunto con una risata un Demone una notte, mentre credevano che lei non sentisse.

Erik aveva realizzato un tesoro, un tesoro che a mano a mano aveva fatto ringiovanire Herr Schmidt, rendendolo molto più giovane di quanto non fosse mai stato agli occhi di Edie.

Erik aveva trovato il modo di realizzare per Herr Schmidt l'Elisir di Lunga Vita, piegando i metalli al suo volere e chiedendo loro di fare qualcosa che solo con la Pietra Filosofale rubata a Nicolas Flamel aveva potuto realizzare.

 

 

_*_

 

Quella mattina, gli studenti di Tassorosso e Corvonero che si riunirono nell'Aula del Professor Logan non trovarono i consueti banchi ad aspettarli. Al contrario, l'unico mobilio rimasto al centro della stanza era un enorme baule, rivestito di cuoio nero e cinghie bianche, con fibbie argentate ed un elaborato lucchetto a tenerlo fermamente chiuso.

Tutto era pressoché nella norma, almeno per gli standard del professore – l'ultima volta la lezione si era svolta nella Foresta Nera, per imparare a difendersi da _ogni eventuale pericolo che un mago potrebbe incontrare nella propria vita_. Non era la prima volta che la classe veniva liberata dal solito mobilio a favore di gabbie, statue di cera o enormi diorami. Tuttavia questa volta c'era qualcosa di diverso.

Il baule non si muoveva, non in modo eccessivo. Ogni studente di Corvonero e, con qualche probabilità, anche ogni Tassorosso, Serpeverde e Grifondoro sapeva che una lezione con il professor Logan e qualcosa di apparentemente calmo era presagio di una sola cosa: guai, per loro. E divertimento per il professore, come di conseguenza.

Charles Xavier, però, era tutto fuorché spaventato dalla situazione. Mentre gli altri vedevano nel vecchio baule un nemico che presto sarebbero stati obbligati a conoscere, lui vedeva una nuova opportunità di imparare qualcosa, di conoscere una creatura del Mondo Magico in grado di fare chissà quali incanti ed azioni. C'era una genuina voglia di conoscenza in lui, un entusiasmo senza pari che molti professori lodavano più volte, attribuendo una buona decina di punti al Corvonero ogni qualvolta il suo genio si manifestava in classe. Al contrario, il professor Logan usava ignorarlo il più possibile, ritenendo che non era lasciando rispondere esclusivamente quel ragazzino che gli altri studenti avrebbero imparato qualcosa dalle lezioni.

Charles non se la prendeva per questo, anzi. Era buffo come, di tanto in tanto, tra una lezione e l'altra si vedesse il giovane Corvonero spiegare una cosa o l'altra a qualche studente che non aveva capito un argomento. Alcuni Serpeverde, regolarmente ignorati dai compagni, si lamentavano, al contrario di quelli che andavano da lui a chiedere delucidazioni su come smetterla di far esplodere il preparato per il Veritaserum, evitando così di subire le strane ore di punizione del professor Azazel.

Inutile affermare di non poter comprendere perché un certo numero di studenti tendesse a chiamarlo, con una certa ironia, _Professor X_.

Il soprannome era nato quell'anno, più come presa in giro che come titolo onorario. Era stato dapprima adottato solamente dal fratellastro, Cain, che aveva letto quel nomignolo da una delle lettere mandate da Raven al fratello. Charles non l’aveva presa male per niente, finendo ben presto a definirsi lui stesso con quel titolo (per sommo dispiacere di Cain e di chi altri non aveva a genio il giovane Xavier).

Il professor Logan entrò nella stanza con un sigaro tra le labbra e andò a sedersi sul baule al centro della classe, strappando Charles ai ricordi di un passato non troppo lontano e alla nostalgia per una sorella che non sarebbe stata ad Hogwarts fino all'anno seguente.

« Oggi - annunciò - affronterete la vostra più grande paura, marmocchi. »

 

C'erano poche cose che, dal punto di vista etico, Sebastian Shaw si proibiva di fare. Una di quelle poteva essere il vestire in modo tradizionale, come molti maghi ancora facevano, un'altra era lasciarsi scappare l'opportunità di perseguire al meglio i propri scopi.

Proprio per questo non aveva esitato a radere al suolo Winkelgasse, la notte in cui aveva dato la caccia all'Alchimista Jakob Lehnsherr e alla sua famiglia.

Inavvertitamente, tuttavia, aveva scordato di dire ai suoi Demoni il perché di quella caccia, non dettata dalla sete di potere - non direttamente almeno - ma dalla seria necessità di parlare con quel mago, la cui fama aveva raggiunto le orecchie del Re Nero come le notizie più stupide raggiungono le bocche delle comari.

Non era ancora certo che fosse stato un bene, tuttavia in quel momento, dopo ben otto anni, aveva l'aspetto di un quarantenne nel fiore dei suoi anni, nonostante la sua età superasse notevolmente i cinquanta.

Edie Lehnsherr entrò nella stanza, spalle ricurve e sguardo verso il basso. Sebastian ammirava la dedizione di quella donna al figlio, in modo in cui si abbassava pur di rimanergli a fianco, l'amore che sembrava diffondere nell'aria nel momento in cui era concesso a madre e figlio un attimo d’intimità.

Sebastian portò entrambe le mani sui braccioli della poltrona, contemplandola con l'attenzione che un predatore normalmente riserva alla sua preda.

« Oggi tuo figlio compie sedici anni. - affermò, guardandola serrare le mani attorno al vassoio che portava. - Dovremmo fargli una festa, non credi? »

Edie posò un bicchiere di Elisir sul tavolino accanto alla poltrona, facendo saettare per un attimo la lingua sulle labbra. Era nervosa, costatò Sebastian. Questo lo divertì.

« Quello che volete per noi è bene accetto, signore. » disse lei, tremando leggermente nel pronunciare l'ultima parola. Lo faceva sempre. Sebastian trovava la cosa particolarmente appagante, per la sua volontà d'incutere timore al prossimo.

« Allora che la festa inizi! »

 

Logan non si era mai premurato di sembrare un professore responsabile.

A conti fatti, era anche per quel motivo che nessuno era ancora riuscito a fregargli la cattedra d'insegnante per la Difesa contro le Arti Oscure. C'erano state pressioni, in realtà, e non poche. Tuttavia, nonostante i geni da licantropo ancora in parte presenti nel suo DNA da parte di padre, Logan era sempre riuscito ad avere un ottimo controllo dei suoi istinti animali, assicurandosi la fiducia del Ministero e del Preside stesso di Hogwarts che, si sentì di doverlo ripeterlo nei propri pensieri, era un pazzo furioso con un debole allucinante per le Cioccorane.

La chiave del suo ragionamento era che nessuno avrebbe esposto quella materia come lui stava facendo. Tramite le sue lezioni, Logan insegnava a quei ragazzi cos'era realmente la materia che stava loro insegnando: tutto, fuorché una semplice cosa da studiare sui libri e da dimenticare una volta usciti da scuola. Quella di quel giorno, come tutte le altre, avrebbe portato nel bagaglio di esperienze dei suoi studenti un’altra speranza di salvezza in un mondo reale, non fatto di materassi di piume d'oca pronte a salvare la gente dal pericolo, come invece sembrava essere l'iter di Hogwarts. Era inutile continuare a nascondere cosa stava accadendo fuori dalle mura della scuola, così come era inutile inventarsi scuse sul perché Durmstrang rimaneva silente da mesi. C'era qualcosa di malsano nell'aria, che ormai si stava diramando in tutto il mondo magico come una malattia.

« Professore? »

Logan alzò la testa, fissando la classe ancora in piedi ad aspettare come se non avesse nulla di meglio da fare. Il Professore roteò gli occhi, togliendosi il sigaro di bocca con indice e pollice prima di andare a riporlo sul posacenere di marmo che teneva sulla scrivania.

« Mettete giù i libri e tirate fuori la bacchetta. » spiegò, indicando uno scaffale libero dall'altra parte della stanza . « Liberatevi anche dei mantelli, non vi serviranno a niente. »

Gli alunni obbedirono, chi facendo un gran chiasso, chi limitandosi a produrre solo un fruscio. Logan ebbe l'impressione che una ragazza avesse esagerato col profumo e riuscì subito a individuare quale.

« McTaggert. » chiamò, incrociando le braccia al petto.

La Tassorosso si voltò, occhi sgranati come quelli di un cerbiatto pronto a fuggire alla prima avvisaglia di attacco: « Sì, Professore? »

« Secondo te, quanto potrebbe metterci un Quintaped a trovarti, in questo momento? » le chiese, reclinando il capo ed inarcando eccessivamente un sopracciglio.

La ragazza si spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, fissando il pavimento con un cipiglio leggermente seccato: « Non ne ho idea, signore. Lo stesso tempo che impiegherebbe per trovare anche lei, credo. »

Logan sbuffò sorpreso e divertito al contempo. Moira McTaggert sembrava innocua, ma aveva sicuramente degli artigli sotto quell'aspetto da cerbiatta. Come aveva imparato lui stesso, nei suoi anni come studente ad Hogwarts, non si doveva mai sottovalutare un Tassorosso. Né tanto meno provocarlo.

« Allora metti più profumo la prossima volta, ragazzina, così magari il Quintaped si convincerà che sei una peonia, invece che la sua prossima cena. »

 

 

Erik non ricordava più il volto del padre. Era un'ombra nei suoi ricordi, un sorriso nei suoi sogni, niente più che un sussurro gentile nei suoi incubi.

Sapeva, perché ancora ricordava il laboratorio in cui spesso l'aveva portato, che suo padre gli aveva insegnato i principi dell'Alchimia. Gli aveva spiegato i processi per raggiungere l'albedo, che cos'era la rubedo e quale simbolo rappresentava la nigredo. Gli aveva narrato dei primi Alchimisti, degli antichi egizi e del suo sapere. Erik poteva ancora ricordare con strana precisione quali erano i simboli alchemici celati nelle cattedrali. Eppure il viso di suo padre sfuggiva dalla sua mente come l'acqua tra le dita, senza permettere ad Erik in alcun modo di serbarne il ricordo.

Erik sentiva tutto ciò come un enorme scherzo del destino, tanto crudele da permettergli di tenere ogni conoscenza necessaria per aiutare il Re Nero anziché di lasciargli ricordare quanto di più caro avesse perso nella propria vita.

Poggiò un braccio al tavolo da lavoro, fissando tutte le ampolle, gli alambicchi, i calderoni e i composti con un improvviso impeto distruttivo. Voleva distruggere quanto stava facendo, Shaw e quel castello e portare poi via sua madre. Serrò i pugni attorno ad una pipetta in cristallo, chiedendosi se, con il giusto apporto di magia e alchimia, avrebbe potuto ridurla a brandelli nonostante la sua struttura.

« Forse sì, ma poi il Re sarebbe molto, molto scontento. »

Erik lasciò andare la presa all'istante, voltandosi con la bacchetta in mano verso la porta. Emma gli fece ciao con una mano, sorridendo senza alcun sentimento, vestita di bianco come lui l'aveva sempre vista. Sembrava tanto una versione al contrario di Shaw, una regina bianca che camminava indisturbata per i corridoi del castello, leggendo la mente di chiunque le paresse interessante e convincendo i più deboli delle più crudeli visioni.

Emma si toccò le tempie con due dita, tamburellando per fargli intendere che non aveva ancora smesso di frugargli dentro.

« Non sai proprio chiuderti Erik. Sembra quasi che tu _voglia_ essere letto. - Si guardò intorno, trovando uno sgabello su cui andò a sedersi. - E' un po' noioso. »

« Allora tu non leggere. »

Lei sorrise, di nuovo quel sorriso che non raggiungeva mai gli occhi, tanto privo di sentimento da rilasciare un brivido gelido nella stanza. « Volevo sapere come stavi. »

Erik la guardò per un altro secondo, prima di darle le spalle e prendere la propria bacchetta. « Potevi chiederlo. »

« Potresti mentirmi. » cantilenò lei, monotona e sardonica come solo lei poteva essere.

Erik agitò la bacchetta nella direzione della ragazza, sussurrando un incantesimo che ancora non gli riusciva, nonostante avesse tentato di farlo per mesi e mesi.

« _Protego._ » pronunciò ed Emma sorrise, estraendo la sua bacchetta dal nulla e deviando l'incantesimo.

« Ancora troppo lento. » decretò la ragazza, reclinando il capo e accavallando le gambe. I pantaloni bianchi che portava le marcarono i polpacci e le cosce in modo quasi perverso.

Erik nemmeno tentò di ignorare quel gesto, calcolato come gran parte dei movimenti e delle azioni da lei compiute. Emma era una ragazza bella e sapeva di esserlo. Era quella la sua arma segreta, quando doveva scontrarsi con qualcuno. Che l'avversario fosse maschio o femmina, finiva sempre per distrarlo, così da scivolare nella sua mente, vincendo ogni resistenza, come l'acqua entra dalle intercapedini.

Erik ringraziava, in un qualche angolo della propria mente, che lei lo considerasse un amico, piuttosto che un rivale o un giocattolo.

 

Charles alzò la bacchetta, accarezzandola col pollice. Immaginò di sentire le venature del legno sotto la lacca che la ricopriva, per poi andare ancor più in profondità e sfiorare il crine di unicorno che riposava al suo interno.

« Quando esce -, ripeté il Professor Logan per l'ennesima volta, - agita la bacchetta e dì "Riddikulus". »

Il Professore tralasciò buona parte della spiegazione fatta all'inizio, dove aveva spiegato che il Molliccio, una volta uscito dal suo nascondiglio, avrebbe assunto la forma della cosa che più temeva. Pronunciare l'incantesimo in sé non bastava. Era necessario sdrammatizzare la paura, renderla ridicola ai propri occhi, così da realizzare la visione interna sul Molliccio stesso. Alcuni, prima di Charles, non ce l'avevano fatta al primo tentativo, ma il Professore era sempre intervenuto.

Charles si era chiesto tutto il tempo che forma avrebbe preso davanti a lui. Non aveva idea di cosa potesse avere seriamente paura, a parte finire per perdersi nella mente degli altri, ma quella era una paura irrazionale. Aveva (quasi) completamente dominato i propri poteri da qualche tempo, grazie al Professor Essex. Non aveva motivo di avere ancora paura che accadesse.

« Con calma, Xavier. » disse il professor Howlett – da tutti chiamato Logan per suo volere.

Charles guardò il Professore negli occhi e quello ammiccò, come se stesse per assistere a una scena che aveva sempre voluto vedere. Mise mano alla serratura del baule nel quale stava la creatura e fece cenno a Charles di prepararsi.

Il baule si aprì, Charles fece due passi avanti e lo vide uscire: sembrò come scorgersi allo specchio o, cosa ancor peggiore, come vedere il quadro di Dorian Gray - Mago Nero vissuto quasi cento anni prima - ritrarre una versione invecchiata di Charles stesso. Vestito con una giacca di tweed, fin troppo simile a lui ed al contempo molto più vecchio d'aspetto. Ma non era quella la parte più orrenda a vedersi, per Charles.

« Hai paura di diventare calvo? » chiese il Professore con un grugnito divertito.

Rapido, Charles agitò la bacchetta, immaginò chiaramente quanto di più comico potesse esserci e pronunciò l'incantesimo:

« _Riddikulus_! »

Molliccio-Charles storse il naso e d'improvviso era vestito di spandex giallo canarino e nero, come un supereroe babbano, e con una splendida parrucca afro sulla testa. Fissò il mago davanti a sé ad occhi sgranati, esageratamente grandi ed esageratamente azzurri.

Charles rise soddisfatto, seguito a ruota da molti dietro di lui, prima che il Molliccio corresse al sicuro nel riparo fornito dal baule.

_*_

 

Era lì, davanti a lui, con le lacrime agli occhi e i capelli bagnati dall'acqua salata.

Non poteva avere più di sette anni: circa la stessa età in cui era stata tolta a Erik l'opportunità di vivere con i propri genitori una vita qualunque. Erik stava in piedi e lo guardava, legato e imbavagliato al centro della stanza. Herr Doctor rimaneva seduto sul suo trono, il mento sostenuto con il palmo della mano. Sorrideva, come poteva sorridere un Ghoul o un Infero, guardando la scena in attesa che Erik facesse la propria mossa.

Uccidere chi non riconosceva la superiorità dei maghi sui babbani. Era quella la chiave del pensiero di Schmidt. Nulla di più semplice e più deviato. Erik era cresciuto annaspando in quelle idee come un naufrago alla deriva, senza possibilità di rivoltarsi contro quello che, ogni anno di più, era divenuto il suo padrone. Il suo creatore.

Erik provava un ribrezzo senza pari quando ritrovava quel pensiero nella propria mente. Lui voleva essere migliore di Schmidt. Lui voleva vincere su Schmidt. Lui voleva scappare da Schmidt il più lontano e il più veloce possibile. Eppure era lì, con un bambino babbano che lo guardava, la morte negli occhi, in attesa che Erik gli togliesse la vita, lo torturasse o chissà che altro.

« Sto aspettando, Erik. » La voce di Schmidt era come lava in gola. Scendeva e bruciava, distruggendo ogni barlume di coerenza in Erik. Il ragazzo sentiva la propria mano stringersi attorno alla bacchetta, alzarsi per dare la sentenza di morte tanto attesa dai presenti. Da tutti i presenti tranne sua madre, che lo guardava con il terrore negli occhi. Lo stesso terrore che lui sentiva dibattersi nello stomaco.

Erik deglutì: Schmidt ripeté nuovamente quello che doveva fare.

« Uccidilo, - disse, come se uccidere fosse la cosa più normale sulla faccia della terra, - è un babbano, Erik. I babbani sono esseri inferiori. Temono la magia e la nascondono nei libri. Non sono che un'ombra di quello che siamo noi. »

"Forse."

Emma rise, attirando l'attenzione di Schmidt che si volse con movimenti lenti verso di lui, come un alunno distratto richiamato dal maestro: « Cosa, mia cara? »

Erik alzò la bacchetta, cercando di convincere Schmidt che stava agendo, così non gli sarebbe più importato di quello che Emma aveva da dire, perché Schmidt preferiva mille volte lo spettacolo della morte e del dominio della magia su quello meno teatrale che costituiva Emma. Emma che era una Legilimens discreta e una perfetta Obliviante. Emma che, per Schmidt, era la perfezione e l'efficienza, ma che Erik aveva già compreso da tempo essere ben lungi da quelle caratteristiche.

« Erik, sono stanco. » sospirò Schmidt, mentre i Demoni presenti ridevano tra loro, mormorando scommesse e sottili ironie. « Ora io conterò fino a tre e tu ucciderai questo babbano. »

Era un'affermazione, non una proposta. Erik fissò con terrore il bambino davanti a lui. Lo pregava di non farlo, con quegli occhi sgranati, simili a quelli di un coniglietto che un giorno lui ed Emma avevano visto al mercato di una città, quando il Re Nero aveva raccolto nuovi seguaci per la sua causa decantando la grandezza dei maghi e la debolezza dei babbani.

« Tre. »

Non poteva ucciderlo. Non poteva, semplicemente perché non riusciva a muovere la lingua all'idea che con due sole parole, due sole, semplici parole, potesse stroncare la vita di un altro bambino, in nome del Re Nero, un re in cui lui non credeva e che avrebbe volentieri ucciso con le sue stesse mani.

« Due. »

Ma Emma non gliel'avrebbe mai permesso, no, sentiva già contro di sé tutte le bacchette dei Demoni presenti al solo immaginare quale sarebbe stato il risultato di una sua simile scelta.

« Uno. »

Erik chiuse gli occhi e cercò la forza di farlo. La bacchetta era gelida nelle sue mani. Sembrava l'arto di un morto.

« _Avada Kedavra_. »

E non fu la voce di Erik a pronunciare quelle parole. Né fu il corpo di quel bambino a cadere a terra senza vita.

Erik avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo finché ne aveva avuto il tempo, pensò. E urlava. Urlava mentre la magia esplodeva nella stanza e nulla, neppure l'uccisione di Demoni e l'averne feriti altri, riportava la vita negli occhi spenti di sua madre.

 

Il soffitto era polveroso, cupo e pieno di ragnatele. Come sempre. Il silenzio nella sua stanza, lontana dal centro nevralgico delle attività di Schmidt, non aveva nulla di diverso dal solito. Tuttavia, per Erik ogni cosa era sotto una diversa luce. Una luce sfocata dalle sue lacrime e dal suo fiato mozzo, dal gelo che lo invadeva e che si alternava, col ritmo di un pendolo, ad un furore tale da bruciare ogni sofferenza in lui.

Il metallo vibrava, nella stanza. Erik non voleva curarsene, non voleva mantenere il controllo. Aveva distrutto tutto, eppure ancora non sentiva di essersi sfogato abbastanza. Aveva bisogno di sua madre, di suo padre, di un appoggio qualsiasi che lo consigliasse sul da farsi. Ma la stanza era vuota, e solo il ferro delle sbarre alle finestre sembrava intenzionato a rivolgergli la parola.

Fuori, la luna brillava di una luce fioca e sinistra. Sembrava imbarazzata, come se quant'era successo ore prima fosse stata colpa sua e non di Erik. Erik voleva prendersi invece tutte le colpe di ogni cosa accaduta a lui, a sua madre, a suo padre. Era colpa sua, sua e della Pietra Filosofale, che ancora brillava e lo rimproverava con il suo rosso bagliore, lì, sopra il tavolo a un braccio di distanza dal letto.

Erik nascose il volto con le proprie mani, annullando tutta la realtà. Non voleva sentire, non voleva vedere, non voleva vivere. Sua madre era morta e Schmidt gli aveva sorriso, quando Erik era caduto a terra per mano di un suo incantesimo. Lo aveva ammirato per il suo coraggio, lo aveva elogiato come si elogiava un elfo domestico per il lavoro compiuto e così, come se nulla fosse successo, lo aveva fatto rinchiudere in camera sua. Come sempre. Come ogni giorno. E Edie Lehsherr era rimasta a terra nel salone, inerte e con gli occhi spalancati, a fissare la schiena di Erik che veniva allontanato contro la propria volontà.

Erik si tolse le mani dal volto, tornando a contemplare l'intricato lavoro dei ragni.

Non sarebbe rimasto con le mani in mano.

Si alzò in piedi, colmo di una nuova forza, e andò al tavolo pieno di alambicchi ed ampolle, di nigredo e rubedo difettose, di elisir falliti e riusciti, dove la Pietra Filosofale rubata a Nicolas Flamel lo guardava in attesa di essere reclamata. Erik la prese tra le dita e la guardò. Pulsava nella sua mano come un cuore di resina ed Erik rimase incantato a guardare come la luce delle candele danzava sulla sua superficie.

La mise in tasca e gettò tutto il resto per terra, in una cacofonia di schianti e d'infrangersi.

Voleva uscire. Voleva andarsene. Non ne poteva più. Non aveva più nulla per cui restare, nulla con cui Schmidt potesse minacciarlo. Poteva fuggire e privare il Re Nero della cosa cui più teneva: la giovinezza. Bastava solo che lui fuggisse. Gettò uno sguardo verso le finestre, sbarrate da incantesimi ancora troppo forti per essere spezzati da lui, e guardò la porta. Sapeva che era incantata. Aveva provato ad aprirla ore prima, quando lo avevano rinchiuso dentro.

Eppure gli venne voglia di tentare la sorte un'altra volta. Cosa lo spinse a farlo, non gli fu chiaro.

Mise le mano sulla maniglia in ottone, solitamente restia ad obbedirgli nonostante la sua affinità coi metalli, e la porta si aprì con uno scatto della serratura. Erik guardò il corridoio vuoto davanti a sé per un lungo momento di stupore, prima di fuggire da lì col poco che gli apparteneva. Avrebbe rubato una scopa ai Demoni, avrebbe lasciato il castello, avrebbe vissuto la propria vita e, nel frattempo, avrebbe dilaniato le forze di Herr Schmidt per il resto dei suoi giorni, come un tarlo che rodeva il legno fino a renderlo fragile anche a un solo alito di vento.

 

_***  
_

« Buon giorno, Charles Xavier. » salutò cortesemente il quadro di Phineas Nigellus.

Il ragazzo sorrise alla volta della tela, accennando un inchino abbozzato: « Buon giorno. »

« Vai anche oggi in Biblioteca? » chiese la Dama Verde qualche scalino più in giù. La rampa compiva una svolta a destra, quindi Charles dovette voltarsi per risponderle, mentre procedeva verso la propria destinazione.

« Sì, domani Sean e Alex hanno compito di Pozioni! »

« Cassidy e Summers? » chiese Nick Quasi-senza-testa sbucando dal muro.

Scansandolo all'ultimo secondo, Charles imboccò il corridoio che portava alla Biblioteca, seguito a ruota dal fantasma.

« Come al solito, dicono che per loro sarà fallimento assicurato. »

Nick rise, ma a Charles arrivò solo un'eco distorta di quella risata, come sempre accadeva quando un fantasma emulava un gesto prettamente “da vivi”. Non era una cosa che gli dava disagio, ma sapeva bene di non doverne far parola con Nick, o ci sarebbe stata una litania di lamentele sulla triste condizione di un fantasma infestatore.

« Charles? »

Il giovane mago si voltò indietro. Raven gli stava rapidamente venendo incontro. Il sorriso sulle labbra di Charles s'ingrandì, adornato da un affetto nello sguardo che parve incantare senza motivo Nick Quasi-senza-testa.

« Raven! Hai deciso di venire. »

Sua sorella roteò gli occhi: « Quanto sei ovvio. Ho anch'io quel compito. » gli ricordò affiancandoglisi. Camminarono in un silenzio confortevole per alcuni secondi, prima che Nick si congedasse, spiegando di un impegno che lo attendeva nella Sala Grande.

« Verrò a farvi visita più tardi. » aggiunse un attimo prima di sparire.

Raven ridacchiò: « È decisamente strambo. »

Charles le aprì la porta della Biblioteca, piegando le labbra in una smorfia di finto sconforto: « Essere fantasmi non è la cosa più normale a questo mondo. »

La ragazza scosse la sua chioma, un caschetto nero corvo quel giorno, e scrollò le spalle.

« Essere “quasi senza testa” lo è di più. »

 

Alex non aveva voglia di studiare.

In realtà non c'era nulla di nuovo, in proposito, visto che lui e lo studio erano due cose che viaggiavano in linea parallela fin dalle elementari, ma si dava il caso che, ad Hogwarts – e probabilmente ovunque-, se si voleva continuare a far parte della squadra di Quidditch era anche necessario avere una buona media scolastica.

Sbuffò sonoramente, riempiendo il silenzio della Biblioteca interrotto solo dal girare delle pagine degli studenti rifugiatisi lì per ripassare. L'odore di muffa e di carta invecchiata permeava l'aria come il tanfo di una caccabomba in uno spazio troppo ristretto. Gettò uno sguardo verso Darwin, intento a studiare una cosa che non avrebbe capito neppure volendo, e la voglia di perdersi nelle sue fantasticherie aumentò esponenzialmente. Voleva prendere a mazzate qualche Bolide, magari direzionandolo verso la mandibola di quel rompiscatole di Cain Marko. Il Professor X non gli avrebbe certo rimproverato la cosa.

« Alex… » c’era una nota di divertimento nella voce del Professore. Il Grifondoro alzò una mano nella sua direzione e tutti quelli ch’erano seduti al suo stesso tavolo si girarono verso i nuovi arrivati, accogliendoli con un sorriso o con un cenno di saluto. Il naso adunco della bibliotecaria, Madama Jennings, spuntò da dietro una scaffalatura in attesa di una scusa per richiamare il gruppo, ma nessuno fiatò e l’avvoltoio dovette ritornare a minacciare qualche altra possibile vittima.

Raven si sedette di fianco ad Angel Salvadore, sua compagna di classe, e le due si misero a parlare in bisbigli appena udibili di cose che c’entravano con “teste” e “fantasmi”. Alex non ci diede peso, spostando la propria borsa per far spazio a Charles. Questi si sedette rivolgendogli un’occhiata divertita: « Nick Quasi-senza-testa. » Fece un cenno verso le due Serpeverde.

Charles Xavier era un vero miracolo, si disse. Riusciva a fargli capire persino i discorsi delle ragazze e a trovare del tempo per tutti loro anche quando sapevano benissimo che aveva lezione. E sì, forse la cosa era un po’ sospetta in effetti, ma Alex voleva passare quel compito, sul serio, quindi poco importava quali sistemi usava il Professore per stare con loro.

 

L'impegno di Alex era delizioso.

Charles rise tra sé e sé, poggiando i libri delle materie designate quel giorno per lo studio. Gettò uno sguardo verso la Ricordella di Sean, poggiata di fianco al calamaio e rossa come il colore prediletto dei Grifondoro. Infilò una mano in tasca, estrasse la bacchetta e Invocò i libri del ragazzo: arrivarono proprio nel momento in cui Sean si batté una mano in fronte, resosi conto della propria mancanza.

Charles sogghignò, per nulla discreto, imitato da molti presenti ( le ragazze, in particolare).

« Di nuovo! » protestò Sean con aria sconsolata.

« Quella Ricordella non serve a niente, continui a dimenticarti dove la metti, » celiò Alex, un sorriso per nulla comprensivo sul volto.

« Alex – lo richiamò Charles, facendolo scattare sull'attenti, – ricorda che siamo qui principalmente per aiutare te. »

« E me, anche se non ne ho realmente bisogno, » osservò Angel senza troppo entusiasmo.

Charles tentò di assumere un'espressione composta, mentre ricordava che, ad essere sinceri, nessuno di loro rischiava di non giocare più a Quidditch per una materia sotto. Però voleva che i ragazzi studiassero e, se questo era l'unico modo di tenere Angel concentrata sulla lezione e Alex sotto controllo, non aveva ragioni per non usarlo.

 

« Cominciamo? »

La voce di Charles era un’eco gentile nella testa di tutti i presenti. Jean e Scott – Corvonero e Grifondoro rispettivamente – smisero subito di parlare e si volsero verso di lui, seguiti a ruota dal resto dei presenti. Hank pensò che quei due fossero troppo giovani per frequentarsi, così come non aveva molto senso che venissero ad assistere alle lezioni di ripasso per il terzo anno che il Professore teneva. Ororo, al suo fianco, gli diede una gomitata, fissandolo in una maniera che, se solo fosse stato fattibile, gli avrebbe scaricato contro un’intera tempesta di fulmini. Hank provvide immediatamente a togliersi quella smorfia di disapprovazione sul volto, col risultato che la ragazzina al suo fianco gli rivolse un sorriso di fraterna approvazione. Ovviamente fraterna, e che altro? Hank non era come Sean, o Alex, o Darwin. Anzi, più semplicemente, Hank non giocava a Quidditch. Forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere al capitano dei Corvonero di prenderlo come riserva.

“ _Hank_? ” Il Professore sembrava particolarmente divertito.

“ _Scusi_ , ”si affrettò a riprendere la propria penna in mano, sperando che Charles decidesse che no, non era il caso di condividere con il resto del gruppo i suoi problemi personali.

“ _Non lo farei mai!_ ”

Hank preferì sprofondare nella propria pergamena, piuttosto che contraddirlo.

 

Edie Lehnsherr aveva sempre amato le piccole monete dei babbani. A confronti di zellini, falci e galeoni, il sistema monetario babbano era molto più complesso e al contempo molto più comodo. Non c’erano monete che pesavano troppo spesso quanto mattoni incantati, il che le rendeva molto più simpatiche ad Edie, che aveva sempre avuto difficoltà a trovare una tasca dove nascondere la saccoccia di denaro. Questo prima che Herr Schmidt togliesse definitivamente di torno la questione, imprigionando madre e figlio nel proprio castello.

Seduto nella cabina di seconda classe di un treno, Erik ricordava con dolore il giorno in cui avevano parlato di quell’argomento. La sua borsa, nascosta sotto il sedile, conteneva tutta la sua vita costruita in anni di fuga e di sabotaggio ai grandiosi piani di Schmidt, che sempre più pareva voler cambiare il proprio nome in Sebastian Shaw.

Frugando in tasca alla ricerca di una caramella, le sue dita estrassero invece una moneta. La guardò per un secondo, prima di cominciare a muoverla tra le proprie dita. Era, per l'esattezza, un 5 marchi del Terzo Reich babbano, regalatigli da Schmidt anni prima come premio per aver creato il suo primo Elisir. Quella sera il Re Nero era rimasto tanto soddisfatto, tanto orgoglioso che aveva chiamato Erik “figlio”, causandogli un conato di vomito. Il ragazzo, ormai lontano da quell’incubo sia nel tempo sia nello spazio, sentì un senso di nausea prenderlo alla bocca dello stomaco. I babbani seduti davanti a lui non notarono la smorfia sul suo volto, troppo concentrati a leggere l’ultimo numero de “Le journal de Géneve”, dove in prima pagina si parlava di un edificio in rovina esploso la notte precedente, nella periferia della città svizzera.

Erik sperava che i suoi genitori fossero fieri di lui. Di lui e del suo desiderio. Della sua voglia di fermare Schmidt, o Shaw, o comunque volesse farsi chiamare, così che nessun altro dovesse soffrire come loro avevano sofferto.

Serrò la mano attorno alla moneta, sentendo ogni rilievo premergli contro la carne in maniera familiare. Doveva trovare il modo di arrivare in Gran Bretagna il prima possibile, ma a metà del viaggio avrebbe fatto volentieri una pausa anche a Parigi. Lì c’era un’altra sede dell’Hellfire Club, dopotutto.

 

Nella stanza, il camino riempiva col suo crepitio ogni angolo. La luce era abbassata al minimo e Charles riposava stancamente sulla poltrona davanti al fuoco. Contemplando le fiamme, il ragazzo immaginò per un momento come sarebbe stato avere qualche salamandra a danzare sui carboni ardenti. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, sospirando e chiudendo gli occhi in un attimo di totale stanchezza, prima di tirar fuori da sotto la camicia una catenella dorata.

Con un tintinnio, la piccola clessidra chiusa in un cerchio di metallo apparve dal suo colletto inamidato, riflettendo in maniera buffa la luce, quasi stesse cercando di fargli l’occhiolino. Charles spostò lo sguardo al soffitto, lasciando che ogni anellino scorresse sulla sua pelle sempre più velocemente, preda della gravità. La Giratempo cadde con un impercettibile tonfo sul suo stomaco e Charles la lasciò lì, cercando di capire quale intricato disegno portasse i ragni a fare la fiera delle ragnatele sempre e solo in camera sua. Forse sapevano che lui non li detestava particolarmente. Forse gli elfi domestici avevano il terrore di pulire. Forse tutti gli elfi domestici che tentavano di pulire venivano mangiati dai ragni. O trasformati in ragni.

Due colpi alla porta lo riportarono bruscamente alla realtà: « Xavier? »

Charles scattò in piedi e reinfilò la Giratempo nella maglia. La sentì sfiorargli il petto, gelida, e gli sfuggì un’imprecazione. Quando spalancò la porta alla sua collega caposcuola, Irene Adler, le sorrise sperando di essere il più convincente possibile. Lei storse il naso: « Stai bene? »

« Benissimo. » Sì affrettò a rispondere.

Adler sembrò dover riflettere un attimo se credergli o meno. Probabilmente scelse la seconda. « Dobbiamo andare ad una riunione stasera, te lo sei dimenticato? »

Charles si sforzò di sorriderle: « No, sarò lì puntuale, non temere. »

Lei storse le labbra, poi annuì: « A dopo allora. »

Non fece neppure in tempo a finire la frase che Charles le aveva già chiuso la porta in faccia.

Ci sarebbe andato più tardi, decise il ragazzo, e tornò a sedere sulla propria poltrona, ormai restio a terminare la partita di scacchi contro sé stesso iniziata qualche minuto prima.

Accanto alla scacchiera, la Gazzetta del Profeta mostrava in prima pagina il cielo di Londra invaso da una nuvola incandescente, molto simile a un teschio con la pedina di un re nero incastrata nella fronte.

 

***

 

Quando Charles aprì gli occhi, non era sicuro di poter credere a quanto sta vedendo.

« Moira? Cosa ci fai... - si guardò intorno, alla ricerca di spiegazioni che non trovò. Si concentrò quindi sulla ragazza, corrucciando la fronte. - Che cosa succede? »

Moira si scostò dal letto, prendendo i vestiti che Charles la notte prima aveva gettato sulla sponda del letto: « Vestiti, ti stanno aspettando. »

« Chi? » la domanda era d'obbligo. Charles non aveva né la voglia né la concentrazione adatta per mettersi a frugare nella mente di lei.

Moira gli diede di spalle e lui seppe cosa doveva fare. In un attimo si tolse le coperte di dosso e si vestì alla bell'e meglio. La divisa sembrava gelida a confronto con il pigiama.

« Il Preside Blackman mi ha chiesto di portarti da lui. Mi ha mandata a chiamare il Professor Namor, dice che è importante.»

« Riguarda il Re Nero. »

Moira ammiccò, scrollando il capo subito dopo: « Non ne sono sicura. Potrebbe essere. »

« Chi ti ha fatto entrare? »

« Hank. »

Charles finì di abbottonare la camicia e si guardò intorno, cercando la propria bacchetta. Giaceva incustodita sopra il libro di Incantesimi Avanzati. La prese e la soppesò per un attimo nella propria mano, come aveva fatto la prima volta che l'aveva toccata. Quella rispose e a Charles parve che il legno si fosse riscaldato sotto le sue dita, salutando il proprio padrone.

« Charles? » la domanda di Moira sembrava più che altro una richiesta di affrettarsi. Era anche vero che, molto spesso, il tono di voce di Moira possedeva una cadenza da comando, quindi poteva essere che Charles si stesse sbagliando.

Charles si mise in piedi: « Ho finito, possiamo andare. »

Lei si voltò a guardarlo, prima di passare entrambe le mani lungo i fianchi. Charles registrò quel movimento, capendone facilmente la motivazione.

« Non essere tesa, al massimo mi chiederanno di aiutarli con qualche Demone che hanno catturato. »

Lo sguardo di Moira divenne cupo: « Non credo sarà così. »

 

La superficie del Lago Mór era piatta come il mare prima della tempesta.

Non c'era una sola creatura fuori dall'acqua. Nessuna pinna guizzava di lontano, nessuna rana saltava fino a riva.

Charles non si sentiva esattamente a proprio agio. Lo yacht del Re Nero se ne stava immobile, a mezzo chilometro dalla riva, illuminato a stento da luci bluastre quanto i fuochi fatui che aveva incontrato il secondo anno, grazie all'ennesima trovata del Professor Logan.

Il silenzio regnava incontrastato. Nonostante fossero a poca distanza dalla Foresta Proibita, gli alberi non producevano alcun rumore. Non c'era un filo di vento, nessun ululato alla luna. Era quasi fastidioso e Charles avrebbe voluto urlare per spezzare quella stasi che durava da troppi minuti.

Il Ministro era ancora a bordo, scortato solamente da due Auror. Charles aveva consigliato al Preside di mandare con il Ministro i migliori, ma non era sicuro che questi avesse ascoltato il suo consiglio. Dopotutto, alla vista di chi lo conosceva solamente come un nome sul registro dei Legilimens naturali, Charles era solamente un ragazzino prodigio, niente di più e niente di meno. Non era una sorta di consulente, né un adulto. Solo l’ombra di un mago, nonostante le buone premesse che dimostravano le sue capacità.

Si sedette sull’erba, posando la schiena al tronco del sicomoro che aveva dietro di sé. Sentiva di avere come minimo una radice sotto la natica sinistra, ma non era abbastanza fastidiosa, quindi si sistemò come meglio poté. Fino a quel momento, era riuscito a seguire gran parte della discussione ascoltando direttamente dalla mente di un certo McCone, allampanato e fastidiosamente stempiato, il quale aveva solamente dimostrato una lieve stizza nel momento in cui Charles aveva sfiorato la sua mente. C'era quasi una punta di orgoglio in Charles nel constatare una cosa simile.

Nonostante i suoi diciassette anni, era in grado di compiere magie precluse ai più abili degli Auror. Oppure si stava semplicemente montando la testa, ed il Ministro con sé aveva solo due segretari, nulla più di questo.

Tuttavia, pur con quel sotterfugio, non era riuscito a vedere il volto del Re Nero, né a penetrargli la mente. Sapeva che, sulla barca, doveva esserci un altro mago, o una strega – la ragazza dai capelli biondi fissava McCone come se sospettasse qualcosa – in grado di capire e maneggiare l’arte dell’Occlumanzia, se non anche quella della Legilimanzia.

Il viso del Re Nero rimaneva dunque un mistero insvelato, come molti altri che circondavano quella figura dalla duplice reputazione nel mondo magico.

 

Era furioso, impaurito, deciso come non lo era mai stato. Rimaneva celato, si muoveva solo quando nessuno sembrava concentrato a sufficienza da prestare attenzione ad un'ombra nera che passava dietro i tronchi degli alberi più vicini a riva. Gli altri maghi – Demoni e Auror, fermi in un equilibrio precario che si sarebbe rotto al minimo cenno di pericolo per una o entrambe le parti – erano troppo distratti dal loro compito, per poter immaginare che una terza forza si potesse mettere in atto. Ma lui era colmo di rabbia, e la rabbia era un bene. La rabbia lo avrebbe aiutato, avrebbe tirato fuori il meglio ed il peggio di lui. Voleva uccidere Shaw, era lì per quello, era lì per vendicare la morte della propria madre, uccisa solo perché lui non era riuscito ad uccidere un babbano – un innocente, un bambino di otto anni come lui era stato – , quando un Demone ( o forse Shaw stesso, non ne aveva mai avuto la certezza ) aveva ucciso suo padre Jakob. Ora Erik avrebbe mostrato con quanto desiderio e appagamento avrebbe scagliato quella stessa maledizione, ormai ripetuta come un mantra dovunque incontrasse il simbolo riprovevolmente familiare del Re Nero sulla pelle delle sue vittime.

Aveva passato un anno a disseminare zizzania tra gli alleati di Shaw, alternando omicidi a sottili bugie, ma senza mai lasciare un segno troppo evidente del suo passaggio. Il più delle volte, i morti sembravano vittime di un incidente, proprio come piaceva a Shaw.

Scivolò in silenzio verso lo yacht di Shaw, approfittando del fatto che tutti erano fin troppo concentrati per prestare attenzione ad un'ombra lungo la riva del lago. Estrasse dalla tasca dei pantaloni la propria bacchetta, soppesandola per un attimo per poi muoverla come un arco sopra di sé e sopra il nero pece dell’acqua.

« _Muffilato_. » declamò, lasciando che l’incantesimo lo avvolgesse in una bolla da cui ogni suono, pur se anche fin troppo rumoroso, sarebbe giunto all’orecchio esterno come un fruscio o un semplice rumore di sottofondo.

Poggiò la bacchetta il tempo di togliersi il mantello e le scarpe. Era inutile tuffarsi con quelle addosso, lo avrebbero solo ostacolato. Diede uno sguardo alla sua meta, poi si lasciò immergere gradatamente dall’acqua, prima di lasciarsi sprofondare quasi completamente.

« _Mutatio caput_. »

L’incantesimo di trasfigurazione ebbe effetto nel momento esatto in cui s’immerse nella gelida morsa del lago. Respirò a fondo, collaudò le branchie ed infilò la bacchetta al sicuro, prima di nuotare verso lo scafo bianco dello yacht sul quale Shaw stava tramando, inconsapevole del pericolo in agguato.

 

Doveva fermarlo. Doveva fermarlo a qualsiasi costo. Vendicarsi, vendicare la morte dei suoi genitori. Vendicare tutti quelli che si stavano lasciando ingannare da quell'uomo, troppo attratti da promesse di grandezza per vedere il baratro verso il quale Shaw li stava conducendo.

Erano tutte marionette nelle mani di quell'uomo.

Non si salvava neppure uno dei presenti.

Erik nuotò verso lo scafo bianco della nave, respirando dalle branchie l'ossigeno che gli serviva. Un kappa tentò di infastidirlo, ma se la diede a gambe quando vide che il mago aveva una testa di squalo al posto di un volto normale. A quanto pare l'Algabranchia sarebbe risultata molto meno utile, rifletté con ironia il ragazzo.

Deglutì, come solo uno squalo avrebbe potuto fare se avesse avuto l'istinto umano di deglutire. La bacchetta, nelle sue mani, sembrava impaziente di agire tanto quanto il suo padrone.

Erik cercò con lo sguardo il suo obiettivo. Trovò l'ancora a poca distanza da dov'era. Era di ferro massiccio.

Erik sorrise, dentro di sé. Si chiese quale sarebbe stata l'espressione del kappa al veder sorridere uno squalo.

Con un movimento fluido, indietreggiò dallo scafo di alcuni metri ed agitò la bacchetta contro l'ancora.

La catena iniziò a srotolarsi velocemente, dotata di vita propria. Si mosse sinuosa nell'acqua, come un serpente che attendeva ordini dal proprio padrone.

Erik non dovette far altro che pensare e l'ancora, obbediente, agì.

 

L'aria era densa di umidità e quasi non si respirava.

Logan non era sicuro di voler rimanere lì ancora a lungo. Aveva una pessima sensazione, senza contare che il Preside, per quanto presente, era stato lasciato a terra per volere stesso del Ministro. La cosa gli puzzava. Il Ministro e il Preside Blackman erano sempre stati in ottimi rapporti, al punto che spesso, durante il suo mandato, McCone aveva chiesto l'opinione del Preside di Hogwarts. Perché allora, in una situazione delicata come quella, a pochi chilometri di distanza dalla scuola, il Ministro aveva ritenuto opportuno non coinvolgerlo?

Un Auror tossì, lamentandosi della temperatura. Logan si girò a guardarlo ed annuì, d'accordo. Da quando erano lì, erano calati quanto meno cinque gradi, col risultato che ora, ad ogni respiro, Logan poteva vedere una nebbiolina bianca formarsi davanti a sé.

Si stiracchiò, muovendo le spalle prima indietro, poi avanti. Si sentì uno scrocchio e Logan si rilassò, ruotando la testa prima da un lato, poi dall'altro. Se i Demoni avessero preso l'iniziativa, aveva bisogno di essere pronto ad attaccare.

« Fratellino. » Victor gli si affiancò, massiccio come l’altro, ma con connotati molto più lupeschi. Lui, al contrario di Logan, era un lupo mannaro fatto e finito. Cosa che lo rendeva un perfetto guardiacaccia, secondo il Preside.

Con un cenno, Logan lo salutò: « Qualche novità? »

Victor si guardò attorno. Un Demone sembrava improvvisamente all'erta nel guardarli assieme. Logan non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisetto soddisfatto. Che avessero paura. Dovevano.

« Il Preside sembra essere preoccupato. Vuole che chiediamo aiuto al ragazzo. »

Logan guardò in direzione di Blackman. Guardava la nave da dietro i suoi occhiali dalle lenti spesse, stranamente privo della sua solita aura di beatitudine. Era fin troppo insolito, pensò Logan, e un po' inquietante. Era un punto di riferimento per tutti i presenti. Se cominciava a preoccuparsi, voleva dire che la cosa era terribilmente seria.

« Xavier ha già detto che non riesce a sentire niente da quando l'ha scoperto l’Occlumante che hanno a bordo. » chiarì Logan, dando uno sguardo alla direzione in cui aveva lasciato qualche minuto prima il ragazzo.

« Digli di riprovare. » fu la risposta molto candida di Victor.

Un boato si fece sentire nell'aria all'improvviso.

Logan si voltò di scatto verso la nave – yacht, ecco come si chiamava. Un'enorme catena d'ombra sembrava minacciare l'imbarcazione, come un serpente marino. Dovette aspettare qualche attimo prima di rendersi conto che quella in aria non era una catena, ma l'ancora stessa della nave.

Quando il primo Demone estrasse la bacchetta, i due fratelli erano già pronti a difendersi.

 

Charles fissò l'ancora sollevarsi dall'acqua con fascinazione. Era viva, dotata di una coscienza magica e momentanea, certo, e da un primo momento Charles si chiedeva se fosse tutto nei piani dei presenti – del Re Nero o del Preside – ma quando vide il primo bagliore rosso tingere il cielo non ci furono dubbi a riguardo.

Scattò in piedi, avvicinandosi al bordo dell'acqua nella speranza che pochi metri gli dessero una chance per rientrare nella mente di qualcuno a bordo della nave. Era facile, doveva solo aprire la mente e pensare di smaterializzarsi di fianco al Ministro o allo stesso Re Nero. L'Occlumante a bordo tuttavia gli si oppose con forza, di nuovo, facendogli scappare un'imprecazione quando sentì una serie di pugnali perforargli la testa.

Per un attimo Charles si diede per vinto, ma quando l'ancora si gettò sullo scafo della nave, non più solamente una minaccia ma un vero attacco, si accorse che c'era qualcosa che non andava.

Perché due parti in dialogo, con evidenti riserve l'una per l'altra ma in pacifica relazione fino a quel momento, avevano deciso di mettere a repentaglio le vite dei loro leader tutto ad un tratto.

" _Non m'importa né dei suoi giochetti né di quegli stupidi che vogliono credere alle sue manfrine._ " rispose qualcuno in direzione della nave, con un pensiero tanto chiaro che Charles, per quanto fosse improbabile, lo sentì rivolto direttamente a lui.

Charles sentì le urla dei Demoni che ordinavano di tornare alla nave e la voce di alcuni Auror chiamare il Ministro, chiedendo se stesse bene.

Voltandosi in quella direzione, Charles vide il Preside portare due dita alla tempia. Charles obbedì, concentrandosi su di lui: " _Trova chi sta facendo tutto questo!_ " ordinò il Preside, contornando il pensiero con una punta di timore.

Un Demone scagliò un contro-incantesimo verso l'ancora e quella cadde in acqua con un enorme tonfo. I motori della nave sembrarono mettersi in moto, probabilmente mossi dalla magia, prima di iniziare a sprofondare con la poppa nelle profondità del Lago Mór, esattamente com'era apparsa qualche ora prima.

Charles corrucciò lo sguardo, guardandosi attorno.

Portò due dita alla tempia destra, un'abitudine che usava solo nei momenti in cui non sapeva cosa cercare. Lo faceva sentire un po' stupido, ma gli serviva a concentrarsi molto più dell'agitare la bacchetta o pronunciare l'incantesimo.

La mente che stava cercando gli venne incontro con violenza, come se un fiume in piena avesse deciso di invadergli la mente.

Gli sembrava di essere tornato bambino, quando non riusciva più a comprendere chi era chi, terrorizzato dal fatto di non poter più tornare dentro di sé, ingabbiato nella mente di qualcun altro per il resto dei suoi giorni.

Ribolliva di rabbia non propria, circondata da una tristezza lancinante che sembrava infinita. Sapeva cosa voleva fare – uccidere Shaw, vendicare sua madre. Era tanto chiaro da far male.

Charles collegò le due identità – Shaw e Re Nero – come se la mente che stava ascoltando non avesse alcun problema a fondersi con la sua. Tuttavia il confine stava divenendo troppo labile e Charles non era più certo che sua madre non fosse stata uccisa dal Re Nero.

Forse era morta per mano di Shaw, proprio davanti a lui, il giorno in cui aveva compiuto sedici anni. Solo perché lui non aveva ucciso un bambino.

Ma se lui non conosceva il suo volto, come poteva averlo ora chiaro nella propria mente, come una fotografia appena scattata?

Lui era lì, in mezzo agli altri, con Emma che gli girava attorno come una trottola protettiva di diamante.

Emma?

Emma.

Charles scosse il capo, cercando di focalizzare davanti a sé. Vedeva il tappeto erboso, le proprie gambe coperte dal mantello per avere un briciolo di calore in più. E vedeva la battaglia, come se stesse girando attorno ad essa, ma soprattutto vedeva Shaw nei propri ricordi. E lo odiava. Lo odiava con un'intensità mai provata prima, tanto forte da fargli venire la nausea.

« Non sono io. » si disse, riuscendo ad uscire da quella mente come da un sogno fin troppo reale.

 

Ci fu un tonfo, dietro di lui, come se il kappa fosse tornato con la seria intenzione di infastidirlo. Con la coda dell'occhio, Erik vide che si trattava dell'ancora. Lo yacht, davanti a lui, si mise in moto ed iniziò a sprofondare. Erik esitò, ma solo per un breve momento. Si concentrò, consapevole che quella davanti a sé era solo un'enorme massa di metallo e, con il dovuto incantesimo, avrebbe fatto esattamente quanto richiesto.

" _Accio yacht_! "

La bacchetta non sembrò fare nulla, ma Erik sentì immediatamente la magia fare il suo corso. L'imbarcazione rallentò la sua andatura, sprofondando ora molto più lentamente. Erik poteva vedere il ponte della nave vibrare, vittima di due forze contrastanti. Erik ripeté di nuovo l'incantesimo, pensandolo con tanta intensità da sentire la bacchetta tremare tra le sue dita. Forse tremava per lo sforzo, tentando di dire al proprio detentore che non poteva esaudire la sua richiesta. Erik si rifiutò di ascoltarla, ringhiando nuovamente nella sua testa il comando.

Due braccia gli circondarono la vita. Erik cercò di scrollarsi di dosso quello che immaginò essere il kappa, ma dovette ricredersi quando sentì qualcosa dentro di lui, tra i suoi pensieri, qualcosa che assomigliava alla magia di Emma e al contempo era stranamente, totalmente diversa:

" _Erik, calma la tua mente._ "

No, pensò Erik. Non poteva lasciare andare Shaw. Ora era pronto, ora era il momento giusto. Shaw aveva in mente qualcosa e andava fermato. E spettava a lui fermarlo, se nessuno voleva farsi avanti.

" _Calma. La. Tua. Mente._ " ordinò la voce. Una voce giovane, maschile, ma stranamente saggia. Quasi fastidiosamente saggia. Erik si voltò per guardare chi gli stesse addosso e vide due occhi colmi di apprensione fissarlo, chiedendogli nuovamente la stessa cosa:

_"Calmati, Erik. Lascialo andare. Non riuscirai a fermarlo."_

Erik abbassò la bacchetta arrendendosi.

Lo straniero sorrise, prima di smaterializzarli lontano da lì.

 

*

 

L'ambiente puzzava di marcio e di chiuso. L'aria era viziata e la polvere sembrava entrargli nel naso ad ogni respiro. Per molti versi, Erik avrebbe preferito essere ancora sott'acqua con un lemure attaccato alla schiena che gli urlava nei pensieri di stare calmo, o con l'insopportabile senso di soffocamento provato quando all'acqua era stata sostituita l'aria e per poco non era morto come un pesce fuor d'acqua (letteralmente).

Il ragazzo sotto di lui si mosse, mugolando un'imprecazione. Erik si prodigò a togliersi di mezzo. Non aveva intenzione di scoprire se chi l'aveva condotto lontano dal suo obbiettivo era amico o nemico. La seconda opzione era la più probabile, razionalmente.

Peccato che il suo istinto dicesse tutt'altro.

Si sedette sul legno del pavimento, passando una mano sulla trave più vicina a lui. Un pezzetto di legno gli si conficcò nel dito e lui dovette rimuoverlo prima di avere l'istinto di dare la colpa al tizio che aveva a meno di un metro. Facilmente sotto tiro, analizzò.

L'eco delle parole sussurrategli da quello sconosciuto si propagarono nella sua mente, calmando ogni sua intenzione. Erik decise che la cosa non era esattamente di suo gusto.

Il suo istinto continuava a suggerirgli altrimenti e gli ci volle un po' prima di decidersi ad accettare la cosa.

La bacchetta, tuttavia, era già ben stretta tra le sue dita.

 

Charles aveva uno spigolo puntato sul fianco.

Fu la prima cosa che realizzò quando si materializzò nuovamente, a parte il cospicuo peso della persona che aveva trascinato con sé. Erik, ricordò, rendendosi conto che, per il momento, questi aveva smesso di sparare verso di lui i suoi pensieri. Charles fermò immediatamente le proprie capacità, tornando ad essere una persona apparentemente normale. Per quella sera, la Legilimanzia gli aveva regalato abbastanza emozioni.

Aspettando che Erik si muovesse - ed in particolare che togliesse il gomito che gli aveva conficcato nello stomaco - Charles si guardò attorno, sperando di riconoscere il luogo dove erano capitati. Non aveva dubbio che si trovassero ad Hogsmeade - era abbastanza bravo con la Smaterializzazione, nonostante tutto -, ma dubitava fortemente che quella fosse la cantina di Mielandia. Si guardò attorno, chiedendosi se Erik avrebbe deciso presto o tardi di toglierglisi di dosso. Non che per Charles la cosa risultasse un vero e proprio fastidio - a parte il gomito.

Stranamente Erik sembrò rendersene conto, perché il peso sul suo stomaco venne a mancare, sostituito dalla consapevolezza di Charles di essere completamente fradicio.

Erik, da quel poco che aveva potuto vedere ( _toccare_ , lo corresse una voce nella sua testa), era molto simile a quello che si poteva definire un "adone".

 _"Focalizza, Charles. Dove sei?"_ si rimproverò, cercando indizi attorno a sé. Legno scricchiolante, mancanza di mobili a vista d'occhio, una porta semiaperta che sembrava dare su un pianerottolo anch'esso privo di arredamento.

« La Stamberga Strillante. » dedusse, cercando a tentoni con la mano la bacchetta dentro alla tasca dei pantaloni.

Sospirò di gratitudine al vederla sana: « _Lumos_. »

Per poco non gli venne un infarto.

Erik lo stava guardando a pochi centimetri di distanza, con l'aria di chi non si stava affatto divertendo. La testa era tornata umana – chissà quando aveva fatto il contro-incantesimo –, tuttavia c'era ancora qualcosa di selvaggio nello sguardo che gli stava rivolgendo. si alzò in piedi, nonostante l'oscurità che li circondava.

« Chi sei? »

La voce di Erik era strana, decise Charles. Molto controllata, con ben poche emozioni ad accompagnarla. Totalmente diversa dai suoi pensieri.

« Charles Xavier. » rispose, aiutandosi con una mano per trovare una posizione quantomeno comoda. Il legno sembrava intenzionato in ogni caso a rendergliela difficile.

“ _Non voglio farti del male._ “ pensò, rivolgendogli quella frase con un velo di calore come accompagnamento.

Erik sembrò indeciso per un attimo, poi Charles vide le sue spalle rilassarsi, nella penombra, mentre la presa sulla bacchetta si faceva meno decisa.

« Eri nella mia testa. » Non era una domanda. Era una constatazione. Tinta di un accento un po' insolito che sembrava voler essere dissimulato con un atteggiamento supponente.

Charles si permise di sorridere, leggermente divertito: « Tu hai i tuoi trucchi, io ho i miei. »

« Tra i tuoi trucchi c'è anche l'abilità di portare la gente in luoghi sospetti e per nulla confortevoli? »

Charles ci mise un po' prima di comprendere che Erik stava facendo dell'ironia. Rise, sentendo l'eco diffondersi lievemente nello spazio attorno a loro.

« Sono veramente, veramente dispiaciuto. »

 

Se la Stamberga Strillante avesse avuto voce in capitolo nella faccenda, probabilmente avrebbe desiderato lamentarsi per esser stata svegliata nel bel mezzo della notte, chiedendo se i due improvvisi invasori avessero intenzione di gocciolare sul suo pavimento ancora per molto.

Tuttavia, agli occhi di quei due la casa era solo un edificio traballante, quindi lei poteva sperare quanto voleva, ma nessuno si sarebbe degnato di starla a sentire.

Un ratto zampettò irritato al secondo piano, provocandole un leggero solletico. La casa tremò, cigolò un pochino per dire al roditore di piantarla.

Poi si accorse che, finalmente, i due invasori si erano decisi a darsi un'asciugata.

Maghi, decisamente. Nessun altro si sarebbe colpito con un pezzo di legno sulla testa, lasciando che quel semplice oggetto lo asciugasse meglio di una di quelle diavolerie tecnologiche dei Babbani. Non che per lei ci fosse grande differenza tra maghi e non maghi. A lei sembravano molto simili, solo che gli uni si facilitavano la vita a colpi di bacchetta, gli altri a suon di elettricità. Aveva avuto il dispiacere di accogliere paccottiglia di entrambi i generi (senza contare degli ibridi decisamente pessimi che l’avevano terrorizzata il più delle volte).

Peccato che lei fosse una casa per nulla accogliente, costruita solo per una coppia di fratelli un po' troppo scalmanati e dai tratti decisamente lupeschi.

Un po' gli mancavano, ma non troppo. Aveva ancora le cicatrici causate dai loro battibecchi di diversi anni prima e nessuno si era curato di darle una restaurata, quando i due avevano finito i loro anni ad Hogwarts.

La Stamberga Strillante gemette, sospirando nel rilassare il legno delle pareti con l'aria di una casa sconfitta.

Gli esseri umani scattarono in piedi, improvvisamente intenzionati a battere in ritirata.

“Era ora”, pensò la vecchia dimora.

 

« Dev'essere qui, da qualche parte. »

Charles sembrava sicuro di quanto stava dicendo. Erik non lo era altrettanto. Charles Xavier aveva un modo di fare un po' troppo innocente e un po' troppo strano che Erik non sapeva ancora definire se “pazzoide” o “originale”. Optava più per la seconda, ma solo perché non aveva la certezza che quel mago – della sua stessa età, aveva scoperto – avesse smesso di frugargli nella mente. Credeva che i Legilimens fossero maghi adulti e, soprattutto, che compiere certe magie fosse simbolo di doti rare. Invece gli unici che conosceva avevano più o meno la sua età e sembravano estremamente a loro agio nell'usare ciò che la natura aveva loro affidato.

L'unico fattore positivo era che, per il momento, poteva dire di fidarsi molto più di Charles che di Emma. Charles almeno non sembrava usare la Legilimanzia per diletto. Peccato che la fiducia nel prossimo, per Erik, fosse una delle cose più difficili da coltivare.

Erano scesi nella cantina, entrando in una stanza spoglia come quasi tutte le altre. Le finestre erano sbarrate con travi ricoperte di buchini grandi come la punta di uno spillo, vittime inconfutabili delle tarme. Da qualche parte qualcosa ronzò, qualcosa di molto simile a dei Doxy. Erik sollevò la bacchetta, solo per precauzione. Charles era troppo esaltato dalla ricerca per poter notare la cosa.

« A-ha! » il ragazzo si voltò, esultante, indicandogli un punto nella parete. Erik dovette mettere a fuoco prima di riuscire a vedere la piccola maniglia dalla forma di una testa di grifone. Per logica, rifletté Erik, doveva appartenere al passaggio segreto tanto decantato dall'altro poco prima.

« Ha una serratura? » pensò di chiedere, senza troppo trasporto. Charles si avvicinò alla maniglia in ferro e provò a strattonarla. La porta – _se_ era una porta, rifletté Erik – non diede cenno di volersi aprire. Charles diede un colpetto colpì con la bacchetta il becco del grifone.

« _Alohomora_. »

Non successe assolutamente nulla.

Erik cominciava a trovare la cosa divertente. Il che era piuttosto strano, dato che l'ultima volta che si era sentito così era stato quando un Demone aveva tentato di comprare la propria salvezza con una birra tedesca.

« Posso? » domandò, senza commentare il modo in cui l’altro stava strattonando la maniglia in quel momento. Charles si fermò, mani ancora strette alla testa di grifone, e lo guardò ad occhi sgranati. Erano troppi azzurri. Il Ministero avrebbe dovuto fare qualche legge che vietasse ad occhi di quel colore di essere mostrati in pubblico.

Finalmente Charles mollò la presa, facendo un passo indietro: « Certo. »

Erik dovette farsi forza per spostare il proprio sguardo da lui alla maniglia.

La testa di grifone era piuttosto rovinata. Aveva un po' di ruggine sopra, molto simile ad un'acne virulenta. Forse era per via di quella che non voleva muoversi.

La casa si lamentò sopra le loro teste.

O forse non erano i benvenuti in quel luogo e presto il soffitto sarebbe crollato sopra le loro teste, seppellendoli per l'eternità, sempre che Charles non avesse fatto in tempo a Smaterializzarli via prima.

« Non si apre? » chiese Charles, chiaramente poco sicuro che Erik potesse fare di meglio.

Erik strinse la mano destra attorno alla maniglia e aspettò qualche secondo.

Poi la girò e la porta si aprì con un cigolio.

 

Charles non era sicuro di quello che aveva visto.

« Brillante! Come hai fatto? »

Gli era sembrato che Erik stesse semplicemente girando la maniglia, eppure aveva avuto la netta sensazione che avesse fatto qualcosa. Una magia, cosa che solitamente richiedeva una bacchetta. Ma poteva essere stata anche solo una sua impressione.

Erik scrollò le spalle e spalancò del tutto la porta. Un po' di polvere mista a segatura cadde dagli infissi e Charles si portò una mano davanti alla bocca.

« Tu hai i tuoi trucchi, io ho i miei. » disse Erik, facendogli cenno con una mano verso l'uscio per dargli la precedenza.

Charles non riuscì a frenare una debole risata: « Interessante. » Alzò la bacchetta e la punta si illuminò nuovamente, mostrandogli un corridoio basso e senza luce. Scorgendo un sorriso abbozzato sulle labbra di Erik, ritenne più che opportuno dedicare tutte le proprie attenzioni al passaggio. Cupo, sinistro passaggio pieno di ragnatele. Molto meno dannoso per la sua capacità d'intendere e di volere.

Fece un respiro profondo, sentendo l'odore dell'umidità e della polvere pizzicargli le narici. Erik lo seguì a qualche passo di distanza, silenzioso, camminando con passi felpati. Dovettero chinarsi quando il tunnel prese una svolta, e Charles si rese presto conto che stavano scendendo.

« Sai dove stiamo andando? »

« Da qualche parte dentro le mura di Hogwarts. - Charles alzò la bacchetta, cercando di scorgere la fine del tunnel. La bacchetta s'impigliò in una ragnatela e lui fece un movimento piuttosto goffo per liberarla. - Ne hai sentito parlare, immagino. »

Erik tossì un colpo e Charles lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio. Sembrava abbastanza divertito. Erik ricambiò lo sguardo, cancellando qualsiasi parvenza di ilarità dalle labbra: « La scuola. »

Charles annuì, tornando a guardare davanti a sé: « È un luogo sicuro, potresti restare. »

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. Charles temette di aver fatto il passo più lungo della gamba.

« Potrei? » Sembrava esserci un po' di solitudine in quella domanda.

« Nessuno ti può obbligare a restare, ma sono certo che il Preside non avrebbe nulla in contrario se decidessi di non andartene. »

A qualche passo di distanza Charles riuscì finalmente a vedere una debole luce lunare.

« Siamo quasi arrivati. »

 

Camminare alle spalle di uno sconosciuto era una cosa che Erik aveva già fatto in precedenza. Camminare alle spalle di Charles Xavier, tuttavia, sembrava una cosa completamente diversa.

Aveva capito di avere a che fare con un Legilimens. Non uno qualunque. Per molti versi, aveva l'impressione che fosse molto più potente di Emma.

La punta delle loro bacchette emetteva una luce fin troppo flebile nel tunnel. Quando videro la luna illuminare l'uscita ed una brezza notturna gli solleticò il naso. Erik inspirò a fondo, grato di poter respirare un po' di aria fresca. Non riuscì a trattenere un senso di sollievo nascergli nel petto. Odiava i posti bui e stretti, grazie a Shaw. Ma grazie a Shaw odiava molte altre cose.

« Dannazione. » Charles si era fermato all'imboccatura del tunnel, sollevando un braccio per impedirgli di proseguire.

Erik corrucciò lo sguardo e guardò fuori. Il cielo era intervallato da linee scure che Erik riconobbe solo dopo aver posato una mano alla parete. « L'uscita è sotto un albero. Fiabesco. »

« L'uscita è sotto il Platano Picchiatore. Assurdo. » dissentì Charles con l'aria di chi stesse per fare dietro-front da un momento all'altro – Erano a così poca distanza che, facendolo, Charles gli sarebbe finito tra le braccia.

Erik non riusciva a capire. Charles provvide a chiarirgli le idee all'istante, come se avesse ripreso a leggergli nella mente.

«Il Platano Picchiatore è un albero con un particolare sistema difensivo. Tende a colpire chi gli si avvicina con i propri rami. »

« Affascinante. »

« Non farlo, Erik. »

« Fare cosa? »

« Se vuole premere il nodo accanto alla propria mano, signor Xavier, sarei lieto di avvicinarmi. » li informò una voce adulta e maschile da fuori. Sembrava autoritaria e gentile allo stesso tempo. Erik fu tentato di risollevare la bacchetta ma non lo fece, rincuorato dal fatto che Charles non sembrava troppo stupito dalla situazione. Non si soffermò a riflettere perché riuscisse già a fidarsi della capacità di giudizio di una persona che l'aveva trascinato via dal suo obbiettivo.

 _"Perché così facendo ti ha salvato anche la vita._ " osservò intelligentemente una parte di lui.

Charles premette un punto poco distante da dove aveva la mano destra fino a pochi momenti prima ed uscì, esitante: «Preside? »

Il Platano non si mosse.

Erik esitò qualche istante prima di seguire Charles Xavier.

*

« Quindi.... » e qui il Preside fece una pausa, sistemandosi gli occhiali con la montatura in corno sul naso un po' troppo lucido. « Questo ragazzo sarebbe un, possiamo dire, ex-alunno del fantomatico Shaw? »

Un brivido percorse la schiena di alcuni Auror presenti, ma Erik non sembrò notare la cosa. Mosse con uno scattoso assenso la testa, prima di spostare la propria attenzione su Charles. Era stranamente a suo agio con quell'individuo al suo fianco, pur essendo abituato a diffidare del prossimo, grazie al piacevole e lungo soggiorno presso il castello di Herr Schmidt.

Con un colpo di tosse, il Preside di Hogwarts volle richiamare Erik e il ragazzo si voltò ad incontrare quello sguardo estremamente sincero, tanto da sembrare fin troppo fragile. Era quello l'uomo, il mago a capo di una delle scuole per maghi e streghe più famose del pianeta? Gli riusciva difficile credere che fosse privo di corruzione, in un mondo dove i tentacoli di Shaw tentavano di penetrare ogni istituzione.

« Credo potrebbe essere utile, per il Ministro, ascoltarlo. - Intervenne Charles Xavier, stringendogli improvvisamente il polso. - Sono sicuro che un punto di vista interno e non pilotato possa essere molto d'aiuto. » Erik fissò le dita rosee del suo unico alleato nella stanza stringersi con una forza effimera attorno al suo braccio. Che bisogno c'era di agire in quel modo?

Erik si voltò a guardare gli altri maghi presenti nella stanza e fu allora che capì, notando un leggero dubbio nei loro sguardi.

Più che logico, rifletté Erik, sperando che Charles lo sentisse e, in quel modo, la piantasse di stritolarlo.

La mano di Charles lo lasciò andare, come scottata dalla presa, prima che il Preside riprendesse a parlare.

« So per certo che il Ministro è tornato sano e salvo a casa. Ma questo certo non ci spinge ad abbandonare i nostri sospetti su quanto il cosiddetto Re Nero ha in mente. » chiarì, esibendo un sorriso che contrastava con quanto stava dicendo. Erik lo trovò un po' disturbante. Come se quell'uomo sapesse verso cosa rischiavano di andare incontro e si trovasse stranamente a suo agio con la faccenda. La sensazione aumentò esponenzialmente nel momento in cui incrociò il suo sguardo: sembrava che lo stesse esaminando ed apprezzando al contempo, come una creatura proveniente da uno di quegli edifici babbani che esponevano cose antiche e cose che, talvolta, erano frutto dei maghi e erroneamente attribuite a popolazioni come Atlantide o, peggio ancora, ad alieni provenienti da chissà che galassia lontana.

« Può dormire in camera mia, signore. » propose Charles, esibendo un sorriso che aveva una certezza mista ad esitazione che avrebbe ingannato i più - non lui, no, - prima di aggiungere un: « Se vi sembra una buona idea. »

Erik voleva chiedere di aver voce in capitolo sulla faccenda, ma Charles spostò quel sorriso sfonda-opposizioni su di lui ed Erik si ritrovò improvvisamente con la gola secca.

« Buona idea. » decretò il Preside di Hogwarts poggiando le mani alla propria scrivania ed alzandosi in piedi. « Troverete un letto non appena arriverete. Ora devo parlare un po' con i tuoi Professori e chi era presente, Charles, posso affidare il resto a te? »

Charles annuì, senza smettere di guardarlo. Erik aveva quasi l'impressione di essere sotto attacco, il che era fattibile, avendo a che fare con un Legilimens.

Ma Charles alzò un sopracciglio e ridacchiò, prima di voltarsi e fargli cenno di seguirlo.

 

Charles sembrava perfettamente a suo agio in sua presenza. La cosa risultava abbastanza fastidiosa per Erik, solito a vivere della paura che incuteva negli altri o del disgusto che egli stesso provava per Shaw e per i suoi seguaci. Al contrario dei maghi comuni, Charles non mostrava alcun timore nei suoi confronti, né tanto meno si preoccupava di cosa Erik potesse fare. Cosa che aveva senza dubbio senso, dato che quel mago poteva scoprire ogni sua possibile azione entrandogli nella mente.

Era diverso da Emma, quantomeno. Non sembrava incline a tramutare il suo potere in un attacco, si limitava ad entrare ed uscire dalla sua mente, come delle onde del mare che lambiscono la spiaggia. Regolari, ma non troppo aggressive, portando via con sé solo quel poco di sabbia che serve loro.

Mentre cercavano una via per raggiungere la casa dei Corvonero, non era ancora sicuro di aver afferrato questa distribuzione delle case, nonostante la spiegazione che Charles gli stava fornendo in perfetto stile babbano da guida turistica.

Aveva capito almeno le fondamenta: che Hogwarts era una scuola molto vecchia, che non ci si poteva Smaterializzare ( cosa piuttosto pallosa, vista la quantità assurda di scale che si era costretti a fare) e che gli studenti erano divisi in Quattro Case che rappresentavano i Quattro Fondatori.

Un dettaglio che volle aggiungere personalmente, pur non esprimendolo ad alta voce, era che lungo i corridoi c'erano ombre che sembravano dotate di vita propria e che i quadri, sulle pareti di gran parte del percorso che conduceva ai Corvonero, erano di un numero esagerato.

« Sanno molte cose, però. » commentò Charles rompendo il silenzio creatosi tra loro da qualche minuto.

Erik gli rivolse la propria attenzione, voltandosi a guardarlo: « I quadri? »

Charles annuì, piegando gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso abbozzato.

 

Charles non lo faceva apposta.

Mentre spiegava ad Erik i dettagli più sciocchi che gli venissero in mente sulla scuola, entrare nei suoi pensieri era quasi naturale. Non lo conosceva abbastanza per sapere cosa potesse interessargli, quindi non riteneva del tutto sbagliato servirsi della sua dote per metterlo a suo agio.

“ _Quanto potente è?_ ” si chiese Erik ad un certo punto, quando ormai erano all'ultima rampa di scale, illuminata dalla luce calda delle fiaccole appese alle pareti. Charles si lasciò scappare un sorriso proprio quando, dietro all'ultimo angolo, apparve l'ingresso della torre di Corvonero.

Per un attimo, la mente di Erik si arrestò. Charles trovò la cosa bizzarra, ma si rese velocemente conto che, per Erik, quel corvo d'argento era piuttosto bizzarro.

« _Mostra le fasi, non si fa ingannare. Ama la notte come chi osserva, non può sbagliare._ » cantilenò il battente alato, agitandosi sulla porta in legno scuro come se volesse prendere il volo da un momento all'altro.

Charles non riuscì a frenare la propria curiosità e si voltò a guardare l'espressione di palese stupore dipinta sul volto dell'altro.

« Sta parlando del lunascopio? » Erik sembrava indeciso se prender mano alla bacchetta o tentare di toccarlo.

Il corvo sbatté le ali due volte, prima di tornare alla sua forma inanimata. La porta si aprì verso l'interno senza alcun cigolio.

« Risposta esatta. »

Charles aveva appena ricevuto conferma alle sue supposizioni.

 

« Sembri soddisfatto. »

Charles si voltò a guardarlo, finendo di infilarsi i pantaloni del pigiama. Ne aveva offerto uno ad Erik, posandoglielo sul cuscino del letto che qualcuno aveva fatto comparire nell'ampia camera a forma di mezzaluna.

« Lo sono. » rispose con pacatezza, sorridendogli.

Erik gli diede di spalle, togliendosi il dolcevita nero e gettandolo ai piedi del letto, prima di prendere la maglia a righe blu e grigie del pigiama che doveva indossare.

« Ti sta? »

Come risposta, Erik la indossò velocemente. Gli andava un po' stretta sul collo, quindi aprì alcuni bottoni. Non aveva alcuna voglia di guardarsi allo specchio, in quel momento. Si voltò a guardare la mise dell'altro, un pigiama nello stesso stile con righe bianche e blu, e decise che, almeno, il suo non sembrava l'indumento di un carcerato babbano come quello che stava indossando Charles.

Entrambi gli indumenti avevano un che di vecchio, ma quella di Erik era tutto fuorché una critica. Charles aveva un'aria matura e gioviale al contempo, che gli rendeva difficile comprendere quale fosse realmente la sua età.

« Hai una passione particolare per indumenti che ti rendono ridicolo? » chiese, sperando di non suonare eccessivamente sarcastico (anche se lo era e probabilmente Charles lo sapeva).

« Solo quando mi trovo in camera con persone che cercano di usare l’Incantesimo di Appello per trattenere una nave. »

« _Touché_. »

Charles si lasciò scappare una risata, sincera come erano false quelle di Emma, poi cercò rifugio dal freddo sotto le coperte, blu come lo stemma dei Corvonero che svettava sopra il camino a nord nella stanza. Erik s'infilò velocemente i pantaloni, prima di imitarlo, e solo allora Charles agitò la bacchetta verso le luci ancora accese, riducendole ad un tenue bagliore che dipingeva un'accogliente penombra lungo le pareti.

« Buona notte, Erik. » Sembrava una routine totalmente normale per Charles. Erik avrebbe preferito dormire in una stanza propria, ma era probabile che il Preside, pur sembrando favorevole alle scelte di Charles, ritenesse opportuno un minimo di sorveglianza sullo straniero raccolto nelle acque del Lago.

L'immagine dello yacht che svaniva in un blu oltremare davanti a lui tornò a tormentarlo come un incubo troppo vivido, che lo canzonava e godeva della sensazione che gli attanagliava lo stomaco.

Il volto di sua madre, i suoi occhi spenti rivolti nella direzione di Erik comparvero nella memoria del ragazzo, come un rimprovero per il totale fallimento di quella sera.

« Charles? »

Per un attimo pensò che stesse già dormendo, ma lo sentì muoversi ed un attimo dopo si era voltato nella sua direzione. Anche in quella tenue luce, gli occhi di Charles sembravano azzurri quanto le piume di un Jobberknoll.

« Sì? »

« Non voglio il tuo aiuto per fermarlo. »

« Capisco, – c'era una sorta di esasperazione nel tono dell'altro, ma Erik non poteva esserne certo, - però vogliamo entrambi fermare Shaw, perché non unire le forze? »

« Perché non sai nulla di me. »

Una pausa. Erik poté quasi giurare che Charles stesse sorridendo, in quel modo che trasudava sicurezza: « Io so tutto di te, Erik. »

Il silenzio scese come un velo nella stanza, coprendo ogni cosa con la sua orchestra di sibili di vento e rumori lontani ed indistinti.

“ _Ma io non so nulla di te.”_

Non diede voce a quel pensiero. Era molto probabile che Charles l'avesse udito comunque.

*

 

« Statemi vicini, – ripeté il preside Blackman per l'ennesima volta, – e se qualcuno vi chiede perché siete qui, dite qualsiasi cosa, eccetto la verità. »

« Non si preoccupi, signor Preside. » lo rassicurò Charles, sorridendo incoraggiante. I maghi e le streghe non sembravano comunque inclini a rivolgere loro qualche domanda, quindi non c'era timore che la cosa accadesse.

Erano appena arrivati al Ministero della Magia per mezzo della Metropolvere ed Erik stava cercando di dissimulare una fin troppo evidente nausea. Davanti a loro, l'enorme corridoio in granito e arenaria si allungava come un tunnel fino alla Fontana dei Magici Fratelli, che svettava sopra i cappelli e i cilindri come un punto di riferimento per chi si fosse perso nella calca.

Charles si avvicinò all’amico, cercando di non essere troppo divertito dalle sue condizioni, ma tradendosi con un sorriso sulle labbra. Questi lo osservò come se stesse per ribattere con una frecciatina dolorosa almeno quanto il malore che lo stava cogliendo, ma il Preside iniziò a camminare, interrompendo il loro silenzioso alterco ancor prima che degenerasse in ben altro.

Le persone non sembravano far particolare caso a loro. C'era chi salutava il Preside mentre veniva sorpassato, e chi lo guardava con aria di disapprovazione. Charles riconobbe il responsabile dell’Ufficio per la Salvaguardia delle Creature Magiche e il Segretario alla Difesa Magica, ma dubitava che Erik potesse scorgere qualche viso conosciuto. Charles gli si mantenne vicino, prendendolo per il polso quando un gruppo di Auror li separò momentaneamente dal Preside. Sentì il suo sguardo addosso e sollevò il proprio, cercando di capire, senza uso di poteri, cosa stesse pensando. Erik sembrò intuirlo, tamburellando con l'indice della mano libera la propria tempia: « Puoi sempre guardare. Cosa ti ferma, dopotutto? »

C'era una punta di amarezza in quell'affermazione. Charles gli sorrise, scuotendo il capo: « Non è così facile, amico mio. »

La squadra d’Auror passò avanti e il Preside fece cenno ai ragazzi di affrettarsi. Charles obbedì, mantenendo la presa sul braccio di Erik. Non gli servì controllare l'espressione sul volto dell'altro per sapere che ci avrebbe trovato un accenno di contrarietà, tutta per l'appellativo riservatogli.

Pensò che Erik era una persona troppo sola.

Troppo sola per essere così giovane.

 

L'ascensore li stava conducendo all’Ufficio del Ministro della Magia con un rumore di risucchio e di mille fogli di carta sopra le loro teste. Erik li fissò in tralice, chiedendosi perché non usassero un sistema di quelli utilizzati dai babbani come faceva Shaw, ma in parte cominciava a capire il sistema tradizionalista attuato dalla società magica. La tecnologia aveva sempre limitato, in qualche modo, l'operato del Re Nero. Era come s'essa non potesse risuonare con la magia, non alla perfezione, non senza incantesimi illegali che spesso finivano in pasticci. O forse Shaw non era abbastanza sveglio, ma questo Erik a volte temeva pensarlo. Non riusciva ancora a vedersi abbastanza maturo, sia come persona che come mago, per giudicarne l'abilità. Anche le sue capacità erano limitate, ridotte ad essere alla loro forma più efficace solo per mezzo di rabbia e paura, quando l’istinto di sopravvivenza lo colpiva violentemente come un pugno e chiedeva di venire ascoltato.

Un trillo di campanella annunciò al trio che era arrivato a destinazione. Una voce di donna, proveniente da quello che pareva una grata sopra il quadrante dei piani, annunciò loro cosa avrebbero trovato dietro la porta. Il Preside di Hogwarts fece loro cenno di seguirli, con quegli occhiali troppo grandi per quel volto rubicondo e la veste che sembrava renderlo ancor più in carne di quanto già non fosse.

Charles gettò un'occhiata all’altro ragazzo, chiedendogli, nei suoi pensieri, se era pronto. Erik annuì, senza mostrare la benché minima incertezza. Non avrebbe esitato nel ricercare la sua vendetta, e non sarebbe stato un incontro ~~a~~ faccia a faccia con un'autorità del Mondo Magico a fermarlo. Dopotutto, non doveva essere troppo diverso dal trovarsi di fronte al Preside Blackman, da quello che gli aveva spiegato Charles: Charles che sembrava averlo preso sotto la sua ala come una mamma chioccia, spiegandogli quello che non sapeva e accompagnandolo verso modi di pensare ch'erano totalmente diversi da quelli che aveva sempre adottato, come il lavorare di gruppo, o accettare punti di vista diversi dai propri, al fine di raggiungere un obbiettivo comune.

Era un po' ridicolo.

« Il Ministro è occupato. » annunciò la segretaria, strappandolo ai suoi pensieri. Stava seduta dietro alla propria scrivania, a breve distanza dalla porta dell'ufficio, che – presumibilmente – era del tanto declamato capo del Ministero. Erik non aveva una buona opinione su quell'uomo, nonostante i giornali lo dipingessero come un uomo d'onore. A lui ricordava, per certi versi, un diavolo dei film babbani. Quel genere di persona che veste in giacca e cravatta tutti il tempo e gira con un pettine nel taschino interno.

« Sono certo che avrà del tempo da dedicarmi. È una questione importante. » spiegò accondiscendente il Preside, poggiando le mani sul tavolo con naturalezza. A lui parve quasi una sottile minaccia.

 

C'era qualcosa che non andava.

Charles si guardò attorno, cercando i pensieri di altri maghi presenti sul piano, ma non era certo di quanto stava percependo. Era come se qualcosa avesse fatto scendere un velo della morte tutto attorno a loro. Provò con Erik e l'altro lo accolse con uno sguardo corrucciato. Aveva la stessa impressione anche lui e, al contrario di Charles, le attribuiva un nome.

“ _Emma Frost_.”

L'immagine di una ragazzina splendida, dai capelli d'oro e gli abiti bianchi come la neve, apparve in entrambe le loro menti. Era bella, molto bella, ma aveva un alone letale. Era la stessa che lui aveva visto attraverso lo sguardo del mago che era salito sullo yacht col ministro, la notte prima.

Charles chiese al Preside con un leggero tocco di poter entrare nella sua mente. Il mago accarezzò il tavolo, sollevando le mani e girandosi verso i due ragazzi. Guardava Charles, in attesa. Lui gli mostrò quello che entrambi stavano pensando.

« Bene, - esclamò d'improvviso Blackman, salutando con un cortese cenno della mano la segretaria, - allora noi ritorneremo più tardi. A presto, Signorina Cole. »

La donna si limitò a un " _mh-hm_ " distratto, troppo impegnata a leggere il nuovo numero di Strega Oggi per dare ulteriore attenzione a chi, palesemente, la scocciava per aver interrotto la sua interessantissima dose quotidiana di aggiornamento gossip.

Con passo calmo, i tre si allontanarono, imboccando il primo corridoio con un gesto fin troppo eloquente del Preside.

« Dobbiamo intervenire. » chiarì lapidario Erik, incrociando le braccia al petto. « Emma potrebbe essere qui con Shaw. »

Il Preside scosse il capo: « Non credo, - spiegò, - Shaw ha già fatto la sua mossa, esponendosi. Non oserà farlo di nuovo. »

Charles capì facilmente dove voleva andare a parare: « Ha mandato Emma come portavoce, per organizzare un altro incontro. »

« Il piano di Shaw non si fermerà certo per un fallimento come quello della sera scorsa. » convenne Erik, posandosi alla parete in legno del corridoio. « Se ha mandato Emma, tuttavia, siamo in vantaggio. Dobbiamo fermarla. È praticamente il suo braccio destro. »

« No, Erik. Dubito che la signorina Frost sia venuta qui impreparata. » rifletté il Preside.

Charles non era certo con chi essere d'accordo. Sì, era probabile che Emma fosse lì per un patto, un accordo, una tregua; era anche probabile, tuttavia, che stesse per raggirare il Ministro o, peggio, colpirlo con una maledizione senza perdono.

Erik sembrò scattare a quel pensiero, scansando il Preside e tornando indietro.

Dannazione, aveva dimenticato completamente di aver mantenuto il collegamento tra loro due.

Il Preside non fece in tempo a fermarli che erano già entrambi nell'ufficio del Ministro, mentre la segretaria era stata colpita in malo modo dal suo stesso fermacarte in ottone.

 

Emma lo stava guardando con un sorriso malizioso sul volto. Charles aveva addormentato il Ministro nel momento stesso in cui erano entrati, accorgendosi subito che non c'erano maledizioni in atto. Solo un insolito, piuttosto disturbante trucchetto nella mente del Ministro. Qualcosa che faceva arrossire Charles anche in quel momento. E non perché era un verginello, no, non era quello il punto.

« Erik, che piacere. » l'inflessione della voce della ragazza era minima, al punto che l’interpellato aveva storto il naso, privandola della bacchetta quanto prima.

« Non posso dire la stessa cosa. »

Lei fece schioccare la lingua sul palato in chiaro segno di disapprovazione: « Dimentichi già chi ti è amico? »

Charles non fu certo di capire. Guardò prima Erik, poi Emma. Questa gli sorrise. Capì immediatamente che anche lei lo aveva riconosciuto.

« Vuoi che ti dica quello che so? » gli chiese, mettendo d'improvviso un cenno di malizia nel suo tono. Charles storse la bocca, tentato di mettere mano alla bacchetta. Emma scosse la sua chioma dorata, assurdamente perfetta, si sedette sulla scrivania del Ministro - addormentato sulla propria poltrona con la bocca aperta - e accavallò le gambe, poggiando le mani sul legno di sandalo che, probabilmente, valeva molto più di quanto non sembrasse.

Lui non sapeva bene come agire. Era un'ottima Obliviante. Volse la sua attenzione verso Erik e non dovette leggergli nella mente per capire che non credeva ad una sola parola di Emma. La guardava come uno squalo pronto ad attaccare la sua preda, spostando il peso da una gamba all'altra, lentamente, come per prepararsi ad uno scatto. Il legno scricchiolò e cigolò sotto i suoi piedi, producendo un rumore che non doveva esserci, non con una simile tensione nell'aria.

« Perché dovresti darci queste informazioni così facilmente? - La voce di Erik sembrava vittima di cento giorni sotto il caldo torrido del deserto. - Herr Doktor non sarebbe molto felice, sapendolo. »

Emma, ferma nella sua posizione, roteò gli occhi, prima di alzare le sopracciglia e rivolgere tutta la sua attenzione a Charles: « Ti ha detto nulla di me, il caro Erik? »

Charles annuì: « So chi sei. »

« Allora dovresti sapere anche che mi annoio in fretta tanto quanto cambio opinione. »

Dov'era il Preside? Charles guardò al di là della porta e non c'era nessuno. Era assurdo ed era frustrante. Dov'era?

« Se cerchi il vostro Preside, sta cercando di resistermi. » cantilenò la ragazza, sorridendo solo con le labbra, senza alcuna emozione sul volto.

Il Legilimens trasalì, colpito da una lama sottile che parve ferire il flusso dei suoi pensieri. Blackman non sarebbe morto per una cosa del genere, no, era il Preside di Hogwarts. Non era debole quanto sembrava. Eppure temeva che Emma non fosse lì da sola. Odiava poter leggere nella mente di mille persone solo quando il suo corpo decideva di farglielo sperimentare.

« Lascialo andare, per favore. »

Quella ragazza non pareva cattiva. Egoista, letale, fiera. Ma non cattiva. Erik ne sembrava convinto solo per metà, ma Charles si aggrappò a quella speranza con tutto sé stesso.

« Se mi lascerete andare, volentieri. »

Erik reclinò il capo, corrucciando lo sguardo: « Tu non capisci in che situazione ti trovi, Emma. »

« No, Erik, lo capisco. E so già che non mi fermerai. Non sono una persona qualsiasi. Non un demone. – Abbassò il capo, guardando a terra e ridendo cristallina per un breve momento. – Beh, non esattamente, almeno. Non per te. No? »

Charles serrò la mandibola. Sapeva dove voleva andare a parare. Sentiva i pensieri dell’amico, per nulla protetti, completamente liberi, che ricordavano l'unica parvenza di un'amicizia in un castello pieno di ombre ed orrori. Erik non poteva ucciderla così, su due piedi.

« Qual è il piano di Herr Doktor? » la domanda di Erik risuonava nella stanza e nella sua mente in un'eco perfetta. Ripetuta nei pensieri, sempre più flebile eppure più insistente. Sembrava voler legare a quella domanda Emma, trattenerla, soffocarla, forzarla a rispondere nonostante lei fosse del tutto contraria, del tutto completa, con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio e il suo dono unico per l'Occlumanzia.

Charles si sentiva quasi prendere da quel vortice, coinvolto suo malgrado mentre la sicurezza della ragazza si contorceva e si rimpiccioliva. E lei sembrava non riuscire ad uscirci, ne rimaneva invischiata, sempre di più.

« Erik, basta. »

Lui scosse il capo, un abbozzo di un sorriso sulle labbra.

« Erik, smettila! »

Poi Charles la sentì.

I muri nella mente di Emma si scioglievano come neve al sole. Iniziò a vedere castelli, infanzie, ma non era quello che stavano cercando. C'erano magie, pozioni e c'era Erik. Erik che era un angolo piacevole nella mente di Emma, Erik che non era un nemico, no, anche se le aveva appena distrutto anni di esercizio per costruire quel muro, quel muro che le serviva perché altrimenti Shaw avrebbe chiesto ad altri di scorgervi all'interno e nessuno, nessuno come un Legilimens o un Oclumante poteva capire la violenza che simili arti potevano escogitare per una persona. Emma era rabbia e dolore, tutti nascosti dietro quella barriera. E poi tutto apparve chiaro, come se lei non volesse più lasciare Charles libero di intrufolarsi ovunque: Shaw voleva fare in modo che gli umani si uccidessero a vicenda, che l'inizio di quel caos avesse il suo cuore proprio a Londra. Voleva mostrare ai maghi quanto poco ci servisse per prendersi quello che per centinaia di anni ci si era trattenuti dal prendere.

Era una visione grandiosa, per Emma.  
Charles la guardò negli occhi e corrucciò lo sguardo. Ricostruì il muro, gentilmente, uscendo dai pensieri di Emma senza dire nulla. Lei sorrideva, ancora, con quel sorriso senza gioia e colmo di amarezza.

Una voce conosciuta spezzò il silenzio, provenendo da dietro le spalle del ragazzo: « Vieni ad Hogwarts. »

Charles si voltò verso la porta, guardando la figura affaticata del Preside Blackman: era serio, era sudato sul volto. Emma poteva anche essere una Legilimens inutile, in confronto a Charles, ma rispetto ad altri non era affatto mediocre. Lo si poteva constatare dall'espressione sofferta del Preside.

« Ho un'idea migliore. »

 

*

 

L'erba sotto i suoi piedi era come un manto d'acqua solida. Il fango, in agguato come una creatura nell'ombra, tentava di farlo cadere nella sua trappola da quando erano tornati dal Ministero. Stavano tornando da Hogsmeade dopo essere apparsi nel camino di quella taverna dall'aria fin troppo tranquilla, dalla quale erano partiti la mattina. All’arrivo, Erik poteva ancora sentire l'odore della burrobirra invadergli i polmoni, come se volesse canzonare la sua nausea. Mentalmente lui la insultò, e senza neanche troppa attenzione a controllare se qualcuno lo sentisse o meno, ma si rese presto conto che Charles ed il Preside di Hogwarts erano troppo impegnati a parlare di prossimi passi e piani un po' balordi.

Lui si chiese perché ancora non fosse andato via. C'era del ridicolo in tutta quella situazione. Aveva passato gli ultimi quattro anni della sua vita da solo ed ora esitava ad andarsene da un luogo che pullulava di maghi della sua età, maghi che se somigliavano anche solo lontanamente ai due che avevano davanti, erano prede facili per i Demoni di Schmidt.

« Se il ministro accetterà di lavorare con Shaw, presto si troverà ad agire contro i suoi principi. » diceva Charles, il pugno a sorreggere il mento. Pareva avere molti più anni di quanti non ne dimostrasse, tanti quanti ne dimostrava lo stile che portava. Didattico, molto all'antica. Erik lo trovava abbastanza ridicolo e sicuramente scomodo. Ma Charles non aveva il suo modo di vedere le cose, no, era ben evidente. ~~Charles~~ Era cresciuto nella bambagia mentre lui lottava per la sopravvivenza, sperando che nessuno lo riconoscesse e che nessun umano lo vedesse fare incantesimi.

E continuava a parlare. Parlava in un modo maturo che non sembrava esattamente appartenergli, con una sicurezza che pareva estrarre come veleno dalle zanne di un Basilisco. .

Parlavano di formare un gruppo all'interno di Hogwarts, un gruppo che sarebbe stato pronto alla chiamata. Un gruppo che non si sarebbe fatto corrompere dalle suadenti parole di Shaw e da chi gli sarebbe stato fedele tra le fila del Ministero. Auror e maghi fedeli al governo non potevano essere considerati leali. Si doveva cercare qualcuno, qualcuno con doti speciali – _come la tua o quella di tua sorella,_ aggiunse il Preside rivolto ovviamente a Charles –, e qualche nome pareva già esserci nella lista.

Erik rideva dentro di sé, perché era assurdo pensare di poter fermare Shaw con una piccola branca di studenti e di professori.

Il Preside sembrava prendere per valide le parole di Charles, come se fossero state quelle di un adulto. Era strano ed era insolito. Erik non aveva mai visto nessuno fidarsi così ciecamente delle parole di un ragazzo. Se quello era in grande Preside di Hogwarts, lui non poteva fare a meno di pensare che forse c'era stato uno sbaglio. Una persona autoritaria che prendeva consiglio da un giovane mago era tutto fuorché normale.

« Non è per questo, Erik. » L'interpellato alzò lo sguardo, scoprendo Charles sorridergli: « Il Professor Blackman si fida del mio potere, solo quello. »

« Un potere piuttosto utile in queste situazioni. » aggiunse il Preside con una risatina soddisfatta. « Anche se mi dispiace che la ragazza abbia preferito quanto le avete consigliato. Era un'ottima Obliviante. »

Erik serrò la mandibola, prima di scuotere il capo. « Quando si annoia adotta passatempi che non hanno nulla a che fare con la comune decenza, - chiarì. - Se questo gruppo deve essere formato, lei, Preside, col dovuto rispetto, non dovrebbe saperne nulla. Lei farà certamente diverse visite al ministero e sapere di una simile organizzazione la metterebbe in una posizione delicata. Il Ministro potrebbe decidere di accettare il pensiero di Shaw, ed in quel caso tutto il Wizengamot verrebbe convocato, per un motivo o per l'altro. Herr Doktor sa che non tutti potranno essere d'accordo. Se si venisse a sapere del gruppo di resistenza di Hogwarts, un gruppo di maghi e streghe avversi alla collaborazione con Shaw, lei verrebbe ritenuto responsabile in quanto Preside. Se, tuttavia, dopo un interrogatorio risultasse del tutto all'oscuro di molte parti della faccenda, in particolare se non conoscesse i nomi di chi è parte del gruppo, rimarrebbe difficile incriminarla per aver supportato la cosa. »

Lo stupore del Preside era palese. Sembrava lo stesse vedendo ora per la prima volta. Charles lo osservava in silenzio. Aveva lo sguardo corrucciato e sembrava guardare al di là di Erik. Probabilmente stava frugando nei suoi pensieri. A lui non piaceva. Quel ragazzo avrebbe dovuto stare nella propria testa, non cercare risposte alle sue domande senza chiedere il permesso.

Rimase stupito dalla richiesta che gli fece: « Resterai, ora? »

« Oggi c'è un ottimo menù! » spiegò il Preside con un sorriso. Erik lo guardò sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso e, senza dire altro, precederli lungo la collinetta che conduceva al portone di Hogwarts. I suoi piedi producevano un rumore buffo ed inquietante, uno _squish squash_ che pareva ridere della situazione come il poltergeist che lui e Charles avevano incrociato per le scale la notte prima.

Quando vide il Preside sparire dietro la porta, non seppe più come liberarsi dello sguardo di Charles. Era una sensazione strana: tra loro due pareva esserci una lama o un Ungaro Spinato pronto ad attaccare: « Perché vuoi che resti? Non sai nulla di me. »

Charles incassò le spalle e spostò un sassolino immaginario con il piede: « Shaw ha i Demoni dalla sua parte, tu chi hai? »

« I miei poteri. »

« Che non riesci esattamente a controllare. »

Erik sentì una vena d'insofferenza salirgli in gola: « Non tutti possiamo frequentare una Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria. »

Il Legilimens mise le mani in tasca, nascondendo le braccia sotto il mantello: « Ora puoi. Sai che posso aiutarti, amico mio. »

« Cosa ti fa pensare che io sia tuo amico, Charles? -, lo provocò, guardandolo dal basso verso l'alto, - Gli amici si conoscono. Tu cosa sai di me? »

Questi sorrise. Sembrava un misto di rancore e bisogno.

« Ogni cosa. »

Erik si sentì violato e, al contempo, al sicuro per la prima volta in diversi anni.

 

La camera era fredda e vuota senza di lui.

Non c'era silenzio più terrificante di quello che si volesse strappare con le unghie e con le urla. L'aria odorava di legno, umidità e carbone. Il fuoco del caminetto si era spento qualche istante prima ed Erik aveva dovuto alzarsi e battere sulla mensola del caminetto per far sì che riprendesse a funzionare. A quanto pare c'era una colonia di Mangiafuoco che di tanto in tanto passava per la torre di Corvonero e creava qualche problema, o almeno questo era quello che Charles gli aveva spiegato prima di andarsene.

La luce dalla finestra stava scemando sempre di più. Erik avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, danneggiare qualche oggetto, litigare con il gufo di Charles o mettersi a leggere un libro tra quelli della libreria. Solo che, nel tentativo di combattere la noia, il primo che aveva preso aveva tentato di mangiargli una mano. Erik si massaggiò il livido sul dorso ancora rosso, maledicendo sé stesso per non aver accettato di seguire Charles al Bagno dei Prefetti. Solo che non era decisamente in vena di condividere ancora spazio con lui. C'erano distanze che premevano per essere poste, quando un Legilimens decideva di lasciare i suoi poteri liberi di agire per tutto il tempo che stava nella propria camera, a prescindere o meno che ci fossero ospiti.

Il gufo di Charles, Einstein, tubò come un piccione, atterrando sul comodino che Erik aveva trovato al suo ritorno dalla visita al Ministero. Lui allungò la mano ferita e si aspettava che l'animale dichiarasse nuovamente la sua avversione verso il nuovo inquilino di camera Xavier, invece Einstein si lasciò accarezzare, guardandosi attorno come se stesse tenendo d'occhio esseri che volevano attentare alla vita di entrambi. Suo malgrado, Erik sogghignò: « Non temere, se appare di nuovo un Mangiafuoco lo tramuto in acqua. »

Il gufo schioccò il becco, gonfiando il petto e alzando quelle strane orecchie che si ritrovava.

« Okay, okay. Combatteremo insieme. »

Einstein chiurlò soddisfatto, tornando al suo trespolo con un volo pesante.

« Affascinante, - commentò Charles dalla porta, un sorriso sardonico sul volto, - leghi più col mio gufo che con me. »

Erik fece spallucce: « Cosa posso dire, almeno lui non tenta di usare la magia per essermi amico. »

Charles si chiuse la porta alle spalle, riponendo le sue cose sul letto prima di dirigersi verso il mobile in mogano vicino al caminetto. Aprì il primo cassetto, estraendo un paio di calzini e una tuta grigio topo che sembrava appena uscita da un negozio di fitness babbano.

« Avrai bisogno di un guardaroba, ora che rimarrai qui. »

Chiuse il cassetto e si sedette sul letto, tirando le tende blu del baldacchino. L’Alchimista si chiese perché tutto quel pudore, ma sentì Charles grugnire divertito. « Guardaroba, Erik. »

Lui fece spallucce, dimenticando per un istante che, di per sé, Charles non poteva vederlo. Oh, insomma.

« Posso arrangiarmi benissimo con qualcosa di tuo. »

Una risata: « Erik, tu trovi i miei abiti _orrendi_. » non sembrava affatto offeso. _Per fortuna_ , aggiunse una voce dentro di lui con un po' troppo sollievo.

« Come potresti procurarmeli? »

La tenda venne scostata ed Erik poté riavere un contatto visivo con Charles. Sembrava divertito.

« Ho qualche trucchetto. »

« Un altro? »

Charles s'infilò un calzino, ridendo compiaciuto: « Nulla di così fastidioso. »

« Intendi per me o per te? »

« Per entrambi. »

 

Quella che un babbano chiamava “telepatia”, sognandola come si sogna una vincita miliardaria, per Charles era a volte un fardello di cui si sarebbe volentieri sbarazzato. Non era odio, solo voglia di staccarsene per un po', di avere una vita comune, dove la Legilimanzia era una cosa che s'imparava quando un mago era ben formato e consapevole delle proprie azioni. Erik sembrava adattarsi facilmente al sentirlo nella sua mente e lui si chiedeva perché, invece, fingesse di trovare il suo dono come una cosa fastidiosa. Probabilmente per via di Emma, rifletté. O forse per via di altro, di una difficoltà di Erik a fidarsi degli altri che risaliva a troppi tradimenti prima per essere risanata. Charles avrebbe voluto scavare più a fondo dentro di lui, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva forzarlo eccessivamente con la sua presenza.

Mentre scendevano le scale per andare alla sala grande, erano preceduti e seguiti da studenti che di tanto in tanto guardavano con perplessità o curiosità verso di loro. Charles dubitava di essere il fulcro della loro attenzione e badò bene a non lasciare che la sua magia s’imponesse su di lui, o sarebbe stato invaso da orde di voci incuriosite e bramose di risposta. Sorrise a Sean, che sembrava ridotto ad uno straccio, e questi prese il gesto come un invito, avvicinandosi con il suo tipico passo strascicato.

« Prof! » esclamò.

Charles colse immediatamente l’espressione sorniona che si dipinse sul volto di Erik. Bene, almeno sembrava divertirsi.

« Sean, come stai? » Era una domanda retorica. Sean era il classico ragazzo che se stava male glielo si leggeva in faccia. Non era un codardo, ma un Grifondoro, quindi tendeva a prendere tutto di petto. Era già strano che non gli avesse chiesto subito chi fosse Erik.

« Beh... A parte Pozioni, tutto bene. » rispose Sean cercando di non ridere. Trovava divertente essere incapace in Pozioni quanto lo era per lui canzonare il professore alle sue spalle.

Charles si trovava a suo agio nel percepire la natura dei pensieri del ragazzo. Non erano mossi da voglie di pettegolezzo o brama di conoscenza. Era puro interesse, senza pregiudizi, quindi decise di evitargli la domanda e prendere lui l’iniziativa: « Lui è Erik Lehsherr, ospite della scuola, – presentò, - Erik, lui è Sean Cassidy, studente del terzo anno di Grifondoro. »

La mano di Sean si protese ancor prima che Charles finisse di parlare. Erik la guardò, evidentemente indeciso se prenderla o meno, ma l’altro deviò in maniera tattica e si prese la sua mano con tutta la noncuranza che solo un Grifondoro poteva avere.

« Piacere. »

« Piacere. » Convenne Erik, stringendo la presa più del necessario.

Charles sogghignò, scuotendo il capo, gli batté una mano sulla spalla e incitò entrambi a dirigersi verso la sala grande. « Non dobbiamo bloccare gli altri. »

« Lei ha sempre ragione, Prof. »

Erik esibì un sorriso che a Charles ricordò molto uno squalo.

 

La sera, il preside Blackman ritenne opportuno fare un breve discorso prima della cena. Alcuni Serpeverde, ciononostante, spiluccavano dai piatti come dei babbani con i popcorn al cinema e Charles si chiese perché avesse già fatto apparire tutto il cibo. Il profumo del tacchino arrosto e delle patate al latte con aneto volteggiava come una tentazione per tutta la sala, tanto che persino le stelle, sul soffitto incantato, parevano bramose di scendere ed avventarsi sui piatti.

Lui, ad ogni modo, ascoltava il Preside con attenzione. Non potendo avvertire i propri studenti di quanto stava accadendo, per questioni di segretezza, parlava di Shaw come di un’ombra che si sarebbe potuta presto abbattere sul mondo dei maghi e di cui nessuno avrebbe dovuto, in ogni caso, avere paura. Charles pensò che non era male come discorso. Erik, alla sua destra, si chinò su di lui per parlargli all’orecchio: « Sarei uno studente da Durmstrang, ora? »

“ _Credo sia una bugia necessaria._ ” gli rispose, entrando con più delicatezza possibile nella sua mente.

Il fiato di Erik si spostò dal suo collo, lentamente. Charles si scoprì a sentirne la mancanza e questo lo portò a deglutire – con sufficiente discrezione, sperò.

“ _Una bugia bianca?_ ” i pensieri dell’amico erano intrisi d'ironia.

Il Legilimens si rimise composto, quando il discorso si concluse e tutti proruppero in un applauso carico di dubbi. Sfiorò per errore le ginocchia di Erik con le proprie e si ritrasse dalla mente dell'altro, sentendo il bisogno impellente di chiudersi in sé stesso.

Questi bevve dal proprio calice, guardandolo con la coda dell'occhio. Era inutile chiedersi se se n'era accorto.

 

***

 

 

Le scale a volte sembravano muoversi di qua e di là, creando e distruggendo vie che conducevano ad una o ad un'altra stanza del castello. Erik le guardava con occhi impassibili, ma era rapito e affascinato da quella magia che pareva ripetersi all'infinito ogni giorno davanti ai suoi occhi. « Sono un po' dispettose.» gli aveva spiegato il primo giorno Charles, sorridendo con orgoglio quasi fosse stata opera sua. Lui aveva annuito, continuando a guardarle e chiedendosi cos'era quell'impressione dentro di lui. Temeva che una cosa del genere avrebbe decretato la morte di quella scuola e, stranamente, sentì crescere dentro di sé il desiderio che ciò non accadesse - ed era strano, perché lui aveva imparato da tempo a non affezionarsi troppo, ora ch'era a conoscenza di come sarebbe potuta andare a finire. Charles però lo sapeva, ovvio che lo sapeva, quindi tendeva ad agire contro quella voglia di solitudine, coinvolgendolo raccontandogli mille e più aneddoti e dettagli della scuola. Sembrava quasi che il ragazzo al suo fianco, quello che stava diventando un amico e un confidente, che lo voleva aiutare e gli toccava corde dell'animo abbandonate da secoli, fosse una personificazione malriuscita e fin troppo giovane di un tomo polveroso di “ _Storia di Hogwarts_ ”. In realtà sentir blaterare Charles non era poi così male, una volta che Erik si rese conto quanto quel tono di voce fosse un insolito toccasana per i suoi nervi a fior di pelle. Poteva diventare un'ottima musica da camera, o una colonna sonora personalizzata che lo accompagnava fino a quando non crollavano entrambi addormentati nei rispettivi letti.

Solo che ogni tanto spariva dietro un angolo, ed Erik se lo trovava alle spalle con la stessa rapidità con la quale era scomparso. Sembrava parte del mistero e della follia di Hogwarts, una parte che avrebbe voluto capire totalmente, ma che si ostinava a tenere per sé qualche segreto, come per mantenere un alone di mistero attorno a sé.

Erik, comunque, era affascinato dal castello – forse un po' troppo, anche se mai quanto lo era da Charles – e vivere lì stava iniziando ad ammorbidire spigoli dentro di lui che fino a pochi giorni prima erano stati aguzzi quanto zanne di basilisco.

 

Hank non era un genio. O meglio, non lo era quando si parlava di relazioni sociali, sentimenti e cose del genere. Ad essere del tutto sincero con sé stesso, rifletté, era un incapace patentato in materia. Troppo impacciato per invischiarsi negli affari altrui, troppo chiuso in sé stesso per chiedere agli altri di aprirsi. Eppure gli sembrava di poter azzardare qualche ipotesi, mentre guardava il nuovo tizio spuntato dal nulla occupare un posto libero al _loro_ tavolo.

Il Professor X sembrava quello più coinvolto da Lehnsherr. Lo aveva portato in biblioteca come se non ci fosse stato nulla di strano, chiedendo se a qualcuno avrebbe dato fastidio la presenza dell'ospite del mistero – soggetto da almeno tre giorni a speculazioni e gossip che variavano dai più patetici ai più fantasiosi.

Tutti avevano detto che non c'era alcun problema. Che altro potevano dire, dopotutto?

“ _No, questo tizio non mi sembra per nulla affidabile, anche perché è spuntato proprio quando il Re Nero pare aver messo radici in Gran Bretagna.”_

Poco credibile, anche se abbastanza probabile.

Con questo Hank non voleva implicare che il nome più temuto ed odiato negli ultimi anni avesse improvvisamente deciso di farsi una gitarella ad Hogwarts per studiare le rivoluzioni degli elfi domestici nell'epoca del predominio Troll. Dubitava che un mago fissato con l'idea di purezza del sangue e del predominio sui babbani fosse incline a dividere il – grosso – tetto della propria scuola con i nati-babbani.

Eppure cosa sapevano loro di Erik Lehnsherr, a parte quanto detto dal Preside e quanto appena accennato dal Professore? Poco niente. Hank era troppo sospettoso, troppo fedele al suo istinto di autoconservazione per lasciar correre la cosa con tanta allegria quanto quella mostrata da Summers e da Cassidy, o con tanto interesse – predatore – quanto quello di Raven e Salvatore. Raven. Lui preferì non soffermarsi sul modo in cui guardava il nuovo arrivato. Sembrava indecisa se mutare in una diciassettenne o se partire all'attacco senza freni.

Moira e Jean, invece, sembravano abbastanza indifferenti.

Abbastanza.

Diciamo che Moira sembrava stranamente irritata con il Professore.

“ _Ma...?_ ”

No, non gli era sembrato.

“ _Uh, però forse Moira ci sperava_ ”, si rese conto.

Il ragionamento che sorse immediatamente dopo lo obbligò a sperare che il Professore fosse ben lontano dai suoi pensieri. Alzò lo sguardo dal proprio libro per guardare in direzione dei due nuovi “migliori amici”: Charles lo stava guardando con occhi molto, molto sgranati e guance piuttosto imporporate.

Hank prese “Storia Aggiornata della Magia” con entrambe le mani e si nascose dietro le pagine del libro, chiedendo pietà.

 

« Sei piaciuto a tutti. »

Erik si voltò a guardare il gruppo di ragazzi che – almeno secondo lui – stava più fuggendo che uscendo entusiasticamente dalla Biblioteca. Alzò un sopracciglio verso Charles, poco convinto della cosa.

« Ne sono certo, Professor X. »

Il mago avvampò e scrollò le spalle, nascondendo un volume di storia nella propria borsa con un po' più energia del dovuto. « Non ti ci mettere anche tu, o Raven non tarderà a trovare un nomignolo anche a te. »

Rimettendo a posto la propria sedia il più silenziosamente possibile, l’Alchimista sogghignò: « Tua sorella sembrava piuttosto incline a fare altro. »

L'altro scrollò le spalle. « Ti trova carino. »

Erik non riuscì a fermarsi: « E lo sai perché hai letto i suoi pensieri? »

Charles si voltò di scatto verso di lui, un'espressione sconvolta sul volto: « Per la barba di Merlino, no! Lo so perché sono suo fratello! »

Erik era indeciso se ridere o scusarsi: « Vorresti dirmi che in tutta la tua vita non hai mai letto nella mente di tua sorella per scoprire cosa pensava? »

« Contrariamente a quanto tu possa credere, Erik – e qui il ragazzo si concentrò su un oggetto che portava al collo, – non sono solito usare la magia a sproposito. »

« Mai? » Si diressero verso l'uscita, uno al fianco dell'altro, cercando di mantenere un tono che non irritasse la donna che, di tanto in tanto, era venuta a richiamarli durante il “ripasso”.

« Quando non sapevo controllarmi. » rivelò con una punta di rimorso Charles, aprendogli la porta.

Erik incontrò il suo sguardo mentre usciva. Comprese all'istante che quello era il momento di lasciar cadere il discorso e aspettò che l’altro accompagnasse la porta fino a chiudersi con un leggero _thud_. Charles s'incamminò passandogli davanti, quasi stesse cercando di evitarlo; Erik si chiese, con una punta di amarezza, se fosse in grado di relazionarsi con una persona in modo amichevole. Da come stava andando con quel ragazzo, la cosa era un fastidioso saliscendi che cominciava a dargli il mal di testa.

Si rendeva conto di tenere a lui, e la cosa strana era ~~e~~ che, d'improvviso, le sue forze non erano più concentrate solamente a dare la caccia a Shaw, ma si dilatavano verso lidi piacevolmente caldi ed accoglienti, come le partite a scacchi magici che ormai facevano insieme ogni sera.

Strinse le mani a pugno, sentendo il maglione grigio della divisa scolastica sotto le dita. Ancora non riusciva a credere che Charles lo avesse convinto ad indossarla. Al contrario di tutti gli studenti di Hogwarts, non portava la cravatta e questa, per lui, era una mancanza più che gradita. In compenso aveva uno stemma che raffigurava l’araldo dell’Istituto Durmstrang e una spilla con un corvo, regalatagli come regalo di benvenuto dalla Corvonero che partecipava ai ripassi di Charles – Jean Grey, se non si sbagliava. Nonostante lui non fosse un Legilimens, aveva la netta impressione che la ragazzina fosse particolarmente felice che lui e Charles dormissero nella stessa camera.

“ _Il Professore ha bisogno di qualcuno di cui fidarsi.”_ gli aveva detto appuntandogli la spilla, poco prima di scomparire con i compagni.

Inconsciamente, Erik ridusse lo spazio tra lui e Charles. Le loro spalle erano ora tanto vicine da rischiare di sfiorarsi da un momento all'altro, e lui se ne accorse solo quando l’amico inciampò su uno scalino, imprecando e finendogli addosso. Erik lo prese per i fianchi e lo aiuto a rimanere in piedi come se fosse stata la cosa più naturale del mondo.

« Grazie. » mormorò l’altro mago, voltandosi finalmente a guardarlo.

Lui rispose con un cenno del capo. Si sentì strano a dover lasciare la presa ma, raggiungendo la torre di Corvonero, si accorse che la tensione tra loro era scomparsa.

 

Einstein arrivò alla finestra con aria di chi se ne fregasse bellamente dell'esistenza del vetro. Charles gli aprì al volo e il gufo andò ad appoggiarsi sopra la mensola del caminetto, ingrossandosi e affondando la testa nelle proprie piume.

« Sicuro che non sia lui a comandare te? » chiese ironico Erik, dal letto, disteso a leggere un compendio sulle doti speciali dei maghi e le loro cause più note.

« L'ultima volta mi sembrava di essere ancora il padrone. » celiò Charles, chiudendo la finestra e andando verso il gufo con aria di chi non attendesse altro che toglierlo da dov'era. La lettera che teneva nel becco era in carta pergamena, con l'indirizzo della sua camera scritto in una calligrafia precisa e microscopica. Quella del Preside.

Sentì Erik sollevarsi dal letto, alzarsi nello stesso momento, mettersi in piedi in un unico fluido movimento e raggiungerlo con meno di due falcate, affiancandoglisi: « Di chi é? »

« Del Preside. » spiegò lui, facendo saltare il sigillo in ceralacca che recava lo stemma di Hogwarts.

Charles sentì la tensione di Erik aumentare come un'onda tutto attorno del suo corpo. Ancora una volta, ebbe la netta sensazione che l’Alchimista lo invitasse ad entrare nella sua mente, come un letto caldo che attende un uomo appena fuggito da una tormenta di neve.

“ _No_ , - si disse, - _concentrati e pensa a stare nella tua di testa_ ”.

Erik gli rubò la busta dalle mani e Charles soffocò una protesta voltandosi a guardarlo, ma lui gli gettò un'occhiata compiaciuta: « Sei troppo lento. »

« Oh, davvero? » chiese ridendo nervosamente.

L’altro lesse la lettera come se fosse stata di due righe. Charles vide chiaramente la sua fronte aggrottarsi e, inspiegabilmente, sentì la propria imitarlo.

« Cosa dice? »

« “ _É tempo che gli X-Men vengano formati”_. » recitò Erik, solenne quanto Pix il poltergeist.

Charles si portò un indice alle labbra, tentando di nascondere la propria tensione dietro ad un sorrisetto compiaciuto: « Intrigante. »

« Potresti chiamarlo “Ordine della fenice” e sarebbe comunque fin troppo assurdo. » ribatté Erik, lasciandogli la lettera.

« Troppo babbano. » disapprovò Charles scuotendo il capo.

« Certo, Professore. »

 

Quando li vide avvicinarsi, Hank si guardò attorno alla ricerca di una via di fuga. Raven stava arrivando dall'altra parte, però, ed era chiaro quanto la luce del sole che Charles le aveva detto di bloccarlo. Lui immaginò il perché di quella situazione e strinse le mani attorno ai propri libri, sperando che qualcuno giungesse a graziarlo, impedendo a quei tre di fargli confessare ad alta voce chissà quale sporco segreto. Ma Hank era certo di non avere sporchi segreti, quindi in teoria avrebbe dovuto essere salvo.

Poi accadde l'inimmaginabile: « Hank! Stavamo giusto cercando te! »

Il Preside gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle e lo guidò dentro la prima stanza che c'era lungo il corridoio. Lui strinse ancor più la presa sui propri volumi, sperando che qualche miracolosa Smaterializzazione lo possedesse e lo facesse sparire da lì, proprio come pareva fare troppo spesso il Professor Azazel – e, sul serio, quel docente compariva sempre dal nulla e lo guardava con quell'aria assassina e Hank semplicemente odiava urlare ogni volta che gli appariva davanti, ma non era quello il punto.

Charles gli sorrise entrando nella stanza, con Lehnsherr e Raven alle spalle. Sembravano un trio di demoni venuto solo per lui. O forse stava diventando eccessivamente paranoico.

« Hank, vorremmo solo che tu mi aiutassi con l'incantesimo. » chiarì il Professor X sorridendogli condiscendente.

Lui sbatté gli occhi più volte, voltandosi in direzione del Preside che, come se nulla fosse, stava frugando in una confezione di caramelle _Tutti i gusti +1._ « Signore? »

L'interpellato alzò il capo e gli sorrise nello stesso modo: « Andrà tutto bene, Hank. L'hai creato tu, non c'è nessun altro che lo sappia usare al momento, quindi data l'urgenza con cui dobbiamo agire, è necessario che sia tu. »

Dietro Hank, Charles si fornì di una sedia e si accomodò, mentre Raven tirava fuori un foglio di pergamena e una piuma per prendere appunti. Quando si voltò, Hank si accorse che Lehnsherr lo guardava come se da lui dipendesse la sua scelta di ucciderlo all'istante o meno.

Lui deglutì e portò una mano in tasca, sperando di fare la cosa giusta.

I presidi non potevano sbagliare dopotutto, no?

« Caccola! » protestò con voce strozzata il Professor Blackman, uscendo dalla stanza come se non stesse per accadere nulla di illegale secondo diversi precetti della scuola e del Ministero stesso.

Hank fissò il proprio sguardo su Charles e questi gli sorrise incoraggiante.

Inspirando a fondo, il ragazzo alzò la bacchetta e chiuse gli occhi:

« _Cerebro_. »

 

Erik alzò un sopracciglio.

Charles batté le mani con aria d'approvazione: « È perfetta! »

Alex arricciò le labbra ed ammiccò: « Sembra una di quelle stanze da lezione di danza. »

Sean fece una smorfia di disgusto e si voltò a guardarlo: « Cosa? »

« Roba babbana, lascia perdere. » tagliò corto Scott, toccando con sospetto una specie di manichino nero dai denti disegnati decisamente male.

Angel si guardò attorno, camminando fino al centro dell'enorme salone pieno di specchi. « Dite che se faremo qualcosa ci sentiranno, fuori? »

Hank si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso, chiudendo l'enorme porta alle loro spalle: « No, tecnicamente questa stanza non esiste. »

« E io ho chiesto che fosse a prova di Azazel. » grugnì il Professor Logan, incrociando le braccia al petto e concentrando la propria attenzione su un ragazzo dai capelli a spazzola. « Vedi di non dire nulla a tuo zio, chiaro, piccoletto? »

Kurt Wagner annuì terrorizzato, ma Ororo gli mise una mano sulla spalla, sussurrandogli di stare tranquillo e Jean, al suo fianco, gli sorrise, quindi Lui si rilassò, espirando tutta l'aria dai polmoni nel più comico dei modi.

Armando, dietro di lui, trattenne una risata piuttosto a stento, ricevendo una gomitata formidabile di Moira.

Erik si chiese se quella marmaglia sarebbe realmente servita allo scopo.

« Iniziamo! –, esclamò Charles a quel punto. – Fuori le bacchette! »

 

Il Legilimens si muoveva tra i ragazzi con le mani dietro la schiena, osservando con un'espressione deliziata come Scott ed il Professor Logan stessero tentando in tutti i modi di farsi fuori a vicenda. Nonostante la differenza di età, era incredibile come quei due sembravano andare d'accordo sempre più ogni momento che passava. Cercando di essere meno invadente possibile, chiamò Jean, intenta a mettere la prova le doti da Occlumante di Erik, e poté notare un certo sollievo nello sguardo dell'amico, che andò a sedersi contro uno degli innumerevoli specchi alla ricerca di un po' di conforto. Si scambiarono un'occhiata che Charles dovette interrompere, con insolito dispiacere, nel momento in cui la ragazza gli si parò davanti.

Incrociando le braccia al petto, le sorrise: « Come va? »

Lei si voltò verso Erik, prima di tornare a concentrare il proprio sguardo su di lui: « Ora non riesco più ad entrare. »

Charles sollevò le sopracciglia, prima di tentare di penetrare i pensieri dell’amico. Si stupì di trovare un muro, ma quello venne lasciato cadere quasi immediatamente ed Erik espresse il proprio desiderio di fargliela pagare, più tardi. Lui si trovò a dover nascondere la propria risata dietro ad un pugno chiuso.

« Scusami, Jean. »

Lei si morse il labbro inferiore, sorridendo con aria sorniona; loro due erano simili, Charles lo sapeva, ma era in quei frangenti in cui comprendeva quanto era la loro somiglianza. « Gli piaci. » osservò la compagna di Casa.

« Lo so. » ribatté Charles.

Jean si sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio: « Sono felice che il Professor Logan sia venuto, alla fine. »

Accorgendosi del cambio di argomento, lui si sentì sollevato senza un chiaro motivo: « Sai benissimo che è qui grazie a te. Sei la sua preferita. »

La ragazza scrollò le spalle: « Scott mi ha dato una mano. »

« E ora la sta pagando? »

Lei sorrise, un sorriso che raggiunse gli occhi, illuminandole le iridi di un calore intenso quanto il potere che celava.

« In realtà si diverte. »

 

Gli allenamenti continuarono per una settimana.

Nel frattempo, sulle pagine della Gazzetta del Profeta la paura cominciava a diffondersi come un fuoco greco, bruciando ogni notizia e diffondendosi in ogni articolo. Non c'erano più gossip e, se c'erano, erano collegati a maghi e streghe famosi che, dopo una lunga carriera di successo, sembravano essere scomparsi o, peggio, diventati parte di quello che ormai ogni rotocalco definiva “Hellfire Club”. Sembrava una novità, qualcosa di ci tutti ricercavano in vano l'origine. Certi maghi, accaniti sostenitori di quei personaggi, ora appartenenti ad un misterioso club magico, cercavano la verità ed il modo di unirsi ai loro paladini. Era la fiera dell'assurdo.

Erik gettò la Gazzetta del Profeta a terra, arrabbiato con sé stesso e con quella società che strisciava con troppa facilità ai piedi di Shaw. Si guardò attorno, chiedendosi che cosa avrebbe potuto sopportare la sua ira, e trovò Charles intento a scrutarlo, dalla poltrona vicino al caminetto, con l’aria di chi stesse osservando un soggetto di studio.

Erik sentì la rabbia scoppiare in lui come un'esplosione.

« Non serve a niente, amico mio. » commentò Charles, mentre il fuoco iniziava a danzare come veli mossi dal vento più dirompente. La Pietra Filosofale si fece sentire dal piccolo scrigno – posto sulla mensola del caminetto - in cui Charles l'aveva rinchiusa. Il metallo, nella stanza, risuonò tutto intorno ad Erik e lui vi si aggrappò, immaginando di piegarlo e di ridurlo allo stesso modo in cui voleva ridurre Shaw. Il Legilimens s'infilò nella sua mente, con tanta facilità che a lui venne voglia di spingerlo via e, al contempo, di fare tutto il contrario. Si calmò, lasciando che Charles facesse i conti con quelli che troppo spesso chiamava “gli ormoni dell'adolescenza”; Erik avrebbe voluto chiarirgli che non era la sua età, il problema.

« Sai bene che dobbiamo aspettare. » l’amico parlava con calma, soppesando ogni parola e cercando di placare la sua ira con gentilezza. « Fidati di me, Erik. »

Questi serrò i pugni, sentendo qualcosa cigolare da qualche parte alla sua sinistra, e Einstein protestò con un certo nervosismo. « Tutti si fidano di te, Charles, - avanzò nella sua direzione, fermandosi così vicino alla poltrona da potergli sfiorare le ginocchia con le proprie gambe. - Ma tu? Tu ti fidi di qualcuno? »

Alla luce del focolare, Erik per un attimo credette di scorgere il viso di Charles contrarsi in una smorfia. Sentì il bisogno di continuare, di comprendere se quanto vedeva era una realtà celata dietro muri di falsa allegria e serenità artefatta. « Perché non stiamo facendo niente? » chiese, chinandosi e posando le mani sui braccioli della poltrona. « Perché ce ne stiamo qui a giocare a scacchi, in attesa di capire quale sarà la sua prossima mossa? »

Le iridi di Charles sembravano vibrare alla luce del focolare. « Perché lui è il Re Nero. Tocca ai bianchi muovere per primi. »

Il metallo si calmò, come una bandiera improvvisamente privata del vento.

Erik sorrise soddisfatto: « Allora diamoci da fare. »

 

Per Charles la vicinanza di Erik era tanto magnetica quanto lo era l'affinità dell'amico con ogni metallo. Si sentiva attratto da lui, affascinato da quel potere magico, unico nel suo genere, in grado di Dominare ogni oggetto di metallo come se fosse stato fango da modellare sotto le sue dita.

Charles chiuse gli occhi sotto la luce del giorno che tentava d'imporgli di alzarsi, riflettendo su quanto stava succedendo dentro e fuori Hogwarts. Gli allenamenti, protetti dalla campagna del “ _piantiamola di credere ai pettegolezzi_ ” mossa dal Professor Logan, davano sempre più i loro frutti, formando studenti in modi che una scuola come Hogwarts non era mai riuscita a fare – o almeno non in così poco tempo. Charles era orgoglioso di quanto stava vedendo. L'intelligenza di Hank era fondamentale, quando si trattava di creare la Stanza delle Necessità. In quel momento, la stanza era diventata un'enorme serra, nella quale una parabola altrettanto grande svettava alla sua estremità destra. Il pavimento era coperto d'erba, tanto reale da ingannare persino la sensazione tattile, e Charles si chiese se qualcun altro avrebbe potuto compiere un lavoro tanto accurato. Jean, forse. Tuttavia lei era ancora giovane, ancora troppo instabile nei suoi poteri per controllarli con la dovuta fermezza.

Sean stava usando la sua Nimbus 2012 attorno alla parabola. Schivava gli attacchi di Alex e Scott, mentre Angel lo rincorreva con la sua Nebula 1000 agitando la bacchetta. Affezionato com'era all'incanto _Sonorus_ , il ragazzo provocava i compagni senza sosta, adottando una sua piccola variante all'incantesimo nel momento in cui Angel gli si avvicinava troppo.

Charles si sentiva a casa.

Camminando verso l'estremità sinistra della serra, vide Erik concentrato, bacchetta alzata contro la parabola bianca; sembrava tentare di usare un incantesimo che, dato il modo in cui si arrese qualche secondo più tardi, pareva dargli non pochi problemi. Lui affrettò il passo, infilando le mani in tasca e, quando lo vide, l’altro abbassò la bacchetta.

Charles partì all'attacco, mettendolo alla prova, e un muro affrettato si fece spazio tra lui e la mente di Erik, facendolo ridere compiaciuto. « Stai migliorando! »

Erik piegò le labbra in un mezzo sorriso. « Dovresti avvertire. »

Lui ammiccò: « Quindi Emma ti avvertiva prima di entrare? »

L’altro ragazzo incrociò le braccia al petto, alzando le sopracciglia in maniera piuttosto ironica: « No. »

« Immaginavo, – gli si portò a fianco, reclinando il capo come se, così facendo, avesse potuto vedere meglio la parabola. « Lo sai che stai sbagliando, vero? »

Erik lo fissò, rimanendo silente per un lungo istante, prima di parlare: « Cosa? »

« Cosa usi per chiamare la magia? »

Corrucciando lo sguardo, l’amico fissò prima lui, poi la bacchetta: « La rabbia. »

Charles scosse il capo, lasciando che una smorfia momentanea palesasse il suo disappunto: « No, quella non è abbastanza. »

« Ha fatto il suo lavoro, finora. »

« Da quel che so, ti ha a stento impedito di morire. » ribatté, spiazzando palesemente Erik per una manciata di secondi. La maschera di freddezza sul suo volto si affrettò a tornare al suo posto con la stessa velocità con cui Charles la vide cadere, il ragazzo portò una mano in tasca, dove lui sapeva perfettamente cosa si celava, e entrambi si guardarono negli occhi, prima che il Legilimens decidesse di cambiare le carte in tavola.

« Prova a spostare quella parabola nella nostra direzione. » lo sfidò.

Una successione di emozioni – confusione, rabbia, sconforto – si dipinse sul volto di Erik prima di tramutarsi in amarezza. « Ci ho già provato, non funziona. »

Era strano quanto Erik e la Pietra Filosofale fossero affini: entrambi dotati di grandi capacità, entrambi potenziali minacce per il Mondo Magico e babbano e, al contempo, speranza per chiunque. Eppure impossibilitati ad esprimere al completo le loro capacità, solo perché nessuno riteneva possibile la loro esistenza.

Per Charles erano così semplici da capire.

« Posso? » chiese, gentilmente, toccandosi una tempia nel gesto più inutile possibile per un Legilimens.

Erik annuì, guardandolo come se non riuscisse a vederlo al di là dei suoi dubbi.

 

Quando la parabola si mosse, Moira sobbalzò, fissandola come se un nargillo avesse improvvisamente deciso di ballare il tip-tap. Sapeva chi era a fare tutto ciò, la parabola aveva cigolato per ore, finché Charles non era andato a parlare con Erik.

Alex le si affiancò, dopo aver disarcionato erroneamente Angel dalla scopa. La ragazza lo stava ancora insultando, ma Moira dubitava che lui le stesse dando corda. Era troppo impegnato a guardare nella sua stessa direzione.

« Io mi fido di lui. » disse Alex, senza troppi fronzoli nel discorso.

Moira serrò la mandibola: « Anch'io mi fido di lui, ma Erik... »

« Parlavo di Erik. » chiarì lui, senza neppure scomporsi. « Il Professore si fida, così come il Preside. »

« Il Professor Logan non si fida. » volle far notare lei.

Alex rise, buttando indietro il collo nel farlo: « Il Professor Logan non si fida di nessuno! »

« Ti ho sentito, Summers! Dieci punti in meno a Grifondoro! » urlò la parte presa in causa.

« Professore! -, esclamò in quel momento Ororo, - sono riuscita a evocare un Patronus! »

« Dieci punti a Grifondoro! »

Scott si nascose il viso tra le mani con fare melodrammatico: « Ma che senso ha?! »

Nel frattempo, Moira poteva chiaramente vedere le espressioni dipinte sui volti di Charles ed Erik. Ridevano, con una gioia che sembrava esclusiva, loro soltanto. Le si strinse un po' il cuore, ma sorrise. Se il Professor X era felice, andava tutto bene.

 

L'acqua, nell'enorme vasca, era ricoperta di schiume di mille colori. Le luci delle candele erano come fate nella notte, che giocavano con le figure alle vetrate, rappresentati unicorni, fenici ed altre creature.

Erik chiuse gli occhi, lasciandosi sprofondare sott'acqua. Era piacevole, diverso da quando aveva tentato di affogarsi – parole di Charles, non sue, - nelle acque del Lago Mór. Il silenzio ovattato che lo circondava era come una benedizione, nulla entrava nella sua mente, nulla ne usciva, era in stasi e, se solo fosse stato possibile, ci sarebbe rimasto in eterno.

“ _Erik_... ”

La voce di Charles era sempre così sicura di essere la benvenuta. Lui a volte avrebbe voluto dirgli ch'era un cretino, uno troppo sicuro di sé e delle sue capacità, ma era anche vero che Charles, leggendo nelle menti altrui, aveva molte più certezze di quante altri avrebbero potuto mai averne. Sapeva cosa pensavano le persone di lui. E sapeva, molto probabilmente, cosa Erik pensava di lui, in quell'angolo remoto e forzatamente nascosto della sua mente.

L’Alchimista risalì in superficie, Charles era davanti a lui.

« Non venivi più su... mi stavo preoccupando. » spiegò quest’ultimo. Erik gli rifilò un classico sorriso istrionico e ’amico ricambiò con una risata soffusa. Era tutto così calmo, con lui vicino; ogni cosa, Shaw compreso, perdeva di definizione. La messa a fuoco veniva posta esclusivamente su Charles, tanto che persino il desiderio di vendetta che Erik nutriva, finiva per ridursi a poco più di un ricordo. Era splendido e insopportabile allo stesso tempo.

« Vorrei che ci fossimo incontrati in circostanze diverse. » si trovò a dire, perso nelle iridi blu che aveva di fronte.

Charles sembrò arrossire, ma forse era il calore dell'acqua, forse il fuoco delle candele, Erik non ne era certo.

« Io sono semplicemente felice di averti incontrato, amico mio. »

Era una cosa sbagliata, pensò lui. Spostò il proprio sguardo sulla vetrata dove una fenice chinava il capo di fronte alla luna e quella lo guardò, prima di chiudere gli occhi e divenire cenere. « Sono un amico che potrebbe tradirti, lo sai? »

« Non del tutto, – ribatté Charles con una decisa gentilezza. – Anche se so già che ti perdonerei comunque. »

 

***

Shaw scoprì le carte esattamente tre settimane dopo il primo contatto con il Ministro della Magia.

Einstein, quella mattina, era teso come una corda di violino. Erik non era riuscito a capire il perché, e – cosa strana – neppure Charles era parso in grado. Aveva visto mago e gufo parlare così tante volte che scoprirli improvvisamente privi di sintonia fu per lui un segno più che evidente di quanto si prospettava quel giorno.

Non si stupì quando, scendendo per la colazione, videro nella prima pagina della Gazzetta del Profeta una foto in movimento del Re Nero, proprio sopra il palazzo del parlamento babbano.

“ _Undici morti per maledizione senza perdono”_ recitava il giornale _“ Scoppia il terrore nel mondo babbano”._

Aprendo le prime pagine, tutto assumeva le forme inquietanti di un improvviso e collettivo lavaggio del cervello.

“ _Finalmente i maghi si prenderanno quello che è loro!”_

“ _La superiorità dei maghi è finalmente celebrata.”_

Quando Charles lesse un articolo, il pallore scese sul suo volto con la rapidità di una Firebolt: « Hanno ucciso il Primo Ministro babbano. »

Erik corrucciò la fronte: « Emma aveva detto che Shaw avrebbe giocato con loro, prima. »

« Hendry, – disse l’amico, – il cognome del Primo Ministro era Hendry. »

« C'è qualcosa che non ha senso. » commentò Raven, mordendosi il labbro inferiore nell'aggrottare le ciglia. Tentava di cogliere un dettaglio nella fotografia, Charles lo capì immediatamente, il che lo divertì un poco. Di certo altri, prima di lei, lo avevano fatto ancor prima che il giornale fosse pubblicato. Eppure sua sorella era sempre pronta ad eccellere, a vedere al di là delle normali apparenze. Essere una Metamorfomagus l'aveva portata anche a questo.

Nessuno si era aspettato un attacco alla luce del sole. Ma questo era Shaw, questo era il suo modus operandi e il Ministero avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima, invece che trovarsi impreparato ed indifeso ad un attacco ch'era già stato annunciato da giorni.

« Charles... »

« Agirà stanotte. » spiegò con tono annoiato una voce femminile dietro di loro.

Tutti quelli che erano accorsi attorno a al Professor X per sbirciare il giornale si voltarono verso chi aveva parlato. Erik fece altrettanto, ma dovette trattenere un impeto di nervosismo. « Cosa ci fai qui? »

« Ve l'avevo promesso, no? », chiese retoricamente Emma, guardandosi le unghie perfettamente curate, prima di alzare lo sguardo su Charles. Lui la guardava con l’aria di chi dubitasse di quelle parole. O forse Erik si stava immaginando tutto, forse l’amico si chiedeva solo come era riuscita ad entrare.

Emma sopperì per entrambi: « Il Preside. », sorridendo con falsa amabilità. « Ora, se non vi dispiace, posso fare colazione anch'io? »

 

« Cain sembra essere convinto che i Demoni siano ovunque, al Ministero. »

La voce di Raven trasudava sfiducia. Verso la loro fonte come verso chi stava al centro dell'attenzione dei presenti. Emma accavallò le gambe, fasciate da un paio di pantaloni rigorosamente bianchi, e le sorrise come una mangusta avrebbe potuto sorridere ad un cobra.

« Lui tiene il Ministro sotto _Imperius,_ \- spiegò, - non è affatto difficile, da lì, introdurre chi di piacere nel sistema. Altri però erano già dentro. »

« Dove sta? »

La strega sorrise, reclinando il capo e lasciando che i suoi boccoli biondi scendessero con grazia dalla sua spalla: « Ancora impaziente, Erik? » Non le ci volle molto per comprendere che lui non era affatto in vena di scherzare. « Bene, Shaw è al Ministero anche ora. »

« Ora? » chiese son una punta di dubbio Hank, ricevendo la piena ~~,~~ e sorniona attenzione di Emma.

« Occupa il posto del Ministro, fisicamente. » gli spiegò lei

Erik si mise in piedi, prendendo in mano la propria bacchetta, prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Charles scattò immediatamente al suo inseguimento, mentre gli altri rimasero a guardare la scena, Emma compresa.

« Credo sia il caso di andare. » osservò lei, calma e controllata, ricevendo una serie di occhiate non proprio soddisfatte da parte di una strega di Tassorosso. Emma decise che non le poteva importare di meno,

quindi si alzò dalla propria sedia e andò dietro agli altri due; ci vollero meno di dieci secondi prima che tutti le fossero dietro, persino lo strano ragazzo alto e magrolino che era rimasto da una parte fino a quel momento.

« Era ora. » lo sentì dire.

Emma si chiese cosa realmente intendesse.

Fu inutile tentare di leggergli nella mente.

 

Erik era grato che quel giorno fosse arrivato. Aveva atteso tutti quegli anni, ribollendo, cacciando, migliorandosi, e ora il frutto del lavoro di una vita era finalmente pronto per essere raccolto nel modo in cui lui aveva sempre sognato: con l'uccisione di Shaw e la distruzione dell'Hellfire Club.

Quando vide il tappeto attenderli fuori, per un lungo istante si chiese cosa ci facesse lì. Era un tappeto come tanti altri, enorme, che sembrava attendere loro e loro soltanto. Di fianco, Hank faceva cenno di affrettarsi. Non appariva fragile, stranamente. Anzi, pareva essere dotato di una sicurezza a lui estranea, tanto forte che tutti, Emma inclusa, salirono sul tappeto senza emettere la benché minima protesta.

« Dovremmo avvertire il Professor Logan. » fece notare Jean, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca di supporto. Scott annuì, così come tutti gli altri. Erik posò lo sguardo sul più giovane del gruppo e seppe subito cosa fare: « Wagner. »

Kurt alzò il capo, fissandolo con i suoi occhi perennemente spaventati. « Sì? »

« Va' ad avvertire il Professor Logan che noi lo precediamo. »

« Erik... »

Lui alzò una mano, facendo cenno a Charles di tacere. « No. »

Ororo sorrise a Kurt, come se quello potesse dargli una forza supplementare. Il ragazzino d'improvviso annuì e corse dentro la scuola.

Un attimo dopo, il tappeto volante di Hank decollò, dirigendosi verso Londra.

 

Quando il simbolo del Re Nero venne scagliato sopra i cieli di Londra, gli umani avevano sperato in un brutto scherzo. In pochi avevano collegato quel simbolo ad uno visto in passato, quasi dieci anni prima, sopra i cieli di Amburgo. Solo i maghi avevano tremato al vederlo, solo le streghe avevano eretto protezioni sopra le proprie case. Il messaggio era stato chiaro per tutti, nel Mondo Magico: Shaw stava per cambiare l'equilibrio tra babbani e maghi durato per migliaia di anni.

Trovarono il Professor Logan, il Preside, e diversi Auror e insegnanti nel momento stesso in cui entrarono nell'edificio del Ministero della Magia.

« Cosa credevate di fare? » la voce del Professor Namor era severa come poche volte lo era stata prima, il corridoio in marmo sembrava far riecheggiare le sue parole come se fosse stato in una valle.

« Un Tappeto Magico per così tante persone! -, esclamò invece il Preside Blackman, estasiato, - dove l'avete trovato? »

Camminare per corridoi illuminati da fiaccole e candele del Ministero della Magia, era come stare al centro del ciclone. Attorno a lui, maghi e streghe di ogni età tenevano la bacchetta alzata, passando tra segretari e ministri che parevano ignari di quello che stava accadendo attorno a loro. E forse lo erano, tutti sotto _Imperius_ , tutti nelle mani di Shaw, volenti o nolenti. Charles aveva voglia di vomitare. Li lasciavano passare come se non fossero esistiti, come se la vita, in loro, gli fosse stata strappata per renderli al pari di creature prive di coscienza.

Erik era in testa, lui lo seguiva a ruota. Sentì Hank spiegare, con un'insolita sicurezza, che aveva trovato il loro mezzo di trasporto nella Stanza delle Necessità. Charles si scoprì colmo di orgoglio per quel ragazzo – come se lui fosse adulto, disse un tono scanzonato nella sua mente.

Non era quello il problema, al momento: « Erik. »

« Cosa, Charles? » Aveva un tono tagliente quanto quello del Professor Namor, ancora intento a disapprovare la scelta del Preside di coinvolgere degli studenti. Stranamente, il Professor Logan li stava definendo “molto più capaciti di certi Auror che conosco”. Il Legilimens scosse il capo e tornò a concentrarsi sul caos di rabbia e desiderio di vendetta che era l’amico in quel momento.

« Cosa intendi fare? »

« Sono qui per dare un colpo al Ministero, hai sentito Emma. Io voglio fermarli. »

Charles lo prese per un polso, ricevendo finalmente l'attenzione che richiedeva. Erik si voltò a guardarlo, la mandibola serrata quanto i suoi pensieri, e lui strinse la presa.

« Calmati. Ricorda: il punto tra la rabbia e la serenità. È così che riuscirai a battere Shaw. Non con il furore cieco, ma con il controllo totale delle tue emozioni. »

Il volto di del ragazzo si distese. Charles poté vedere qualcosa nei suoi occhi, qualcosa che gli chiuse la bocca dello stomaco con un pugno.

« E con te? » La richiesta era intrisa d'ironia, ma stonava in modo stridente con l'espressione sul suo volto.

Lui tentò di sorridergli, sfiorandogli le dita nel lasciarlo andare: « Sono qui, no? »

 

Erik si chiese se Charles se ne rendesse conto.

Quando le loro dita si sfiorarono, lui venne percosso da un brivido che riuscì a renderlo agitato quanto un mago alla sua prima magia e al contempo lo riempì di una sicurezza che neppure la _Felix Felicis_ avrebbe potuto dare.

Rallentò, ascoltando il piano che l’amico aveva in mente, intanto che questi lo esponeva con rapidità a tutti i presenti. Emma li raggiunse, affiancandoglisi, ed Erik provò il forte bisogno di cacciarla da lì.

Al contrario di Charles, aveva ancora dei dubbi su di lei.

« Chi li controlla? » chiese, accennando alla folla che non pareva degnarli di un solo sguardo.

Lei gli rivolse il più scanzonato dei suoi sorrisi: « Non ci sei arrivato? »

« Li controlla lei, Erik. Altrimenti avremmo già trovato qualcuno ad accoglierci. »

Lui si voltò a guardare il Legilimens, chiedendosi quando l'avesse saputo. E come potesse accettare una cosa del genere, proprio lui, Charles il pacifista, Charles che insegnava tutti a difendersi alla perfezione, prima ancora che ad attaccare.

Per un attimo, il mago sembrò voler evitare il suo sguardo, poi lo vide alzare la bacchetta ed agitarla con rapidità: « _Stupeficium_! » Un Demone volò in aria, al di là della fontana dei due fratelli. Tutti i maghi e le streghe sotto il controllo di Emma si spostarono contro le pareti del corridoio ed il gruppo corse verso dove orde di sgherri di Shaw giungevano come sbuffi di fumo nero.

 

Charles era lì, a pochi passi dalla battaglia che infuriava, eppure non udiva nulla, non voleva udire nulla, non se la sentiva di lasciare che quel caos entrasse nella sua testa. Aveva diciassette anni, per la barba di Merlino! Altri, fuori, avevano molti meno anni di lui. Eppure Erik lo aveva chiaramente definito inadatto a combattere e Moira sembrava aver ricevuto la stessa categorizzazione, perché c'era anche lei con lui.

Un Mantello dell'Invisibilità era appoggiato di fianco a lui, ben piegato. Poteva servirgli, aveva detto il Preside, assicurando che quel mantello era uno degli oggetti più straordinari del Mondo Magico. Charles non poteva che concordare, in quel momento era perfetto. Lo prese con entrambe le mani, sentendo la sottile stoffa passargli tra le dita, che già scomparivano alla sua vista. Non sembrava un Mantello dell'Invisibilità qualunque. Sembrava più curato di molti altri. Hank aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro. Se solo Moira fosse stata abbastanza distratta, lo avrebbe usato per sgusciare fuori di lì.

« Dovremmo essere lì fuori! » esclamò la strega, cercando di scorgere qualcosa dalla serratura della porta.

Charles non poteva darle torto, ma al contempo capiva le motivazioni di Erik. Dopotutto, lui lo aveva visto quando aveva aperto la mente a tutti i componenti della scuola, alla ricerca di chi fosse stato disponibile ad aiutarli per la causa.

La porta si spalancò di colpo e il Professor Logan entrò, il volto più lupesco del solito e l'aria di chi stesse divertendo anche più del necessario.

« Attacca la spina. - gl'intimò alzando la bacchetta - O lo faccio io. »

Il Legilimes lo guardò ad occhi sgranati per un attimo, poi si mise a ridere. « Non è così che funziona, Professore. »

« L'importante è che tu lo faccia, ora. Devono sapere che cos'ha in mente Shaw. Lehnsherr non riesce a trovarlo e la biondina sembra avere problemi a schierarsi. »

« Emma? » chiese con voce alterata Moira, serrando la presa sulla propria bacchetta.

Charles le fece cenno con una mano di calmarsi. Se Emma era tornata dalla parte dell'Hellfire Club, allora sarebbe stato più difficile del previsto individuare il Re Nero. Come poteva essere certo di trovare la mente giusta? Probabilmente, anche se l'avesse trovata, Shaw se ne sarebbe accorto subito, o Emma per lui, e lo avrebbe cacciato fuori all'istante. Lui dubitava che avesse quella fama solo perché nessun Legilimens aveva mai osato leggergli nella mente. Almeno il problema della sua identità sconosciuta era stato scavalcato grazie ai ricordi di Erik ed il Pensatoio del Preside.

La porta si aprì e Moira schiantò il Demone che tentò inutilmente di entrare. In un attimo l'avversario era svanito in una nube di fumo nero, Smaterializzato forse dietro di lui e pronto a farlo fuori.

« Non mi sfuggi, bestiolina. » ringhiò Logan, tramutandosi anch'esso in una nube, ma bianca come la polvere di stelle.

Perfetto, pensò Charles. Non poteva chiedere di meglio.

Erik entrò d'improvviso nella stanza, fissando immediatamente il proprio sguardo sul suo. Lui sentì qualcosa smuoversi nel suo stomaco – di nuovo. " _Concentrati_ " disse una voce dentro la sua testa, una voce che era la sua, ma che era anche quella parte saggia di lui, quella coscienza che lo guidava con precisione verso i suoi scopi. Charles obbedì, guardandosi attorno, Erik si girò per parlare con Moira, chiedendole di andare a dare una mano a Hank.

« Armando è morto. » aggiunse.

Charles si bloccò, voltandosi verso di lui: « Che cosa? »

Moira nascose la bocca dietro le mani, impedendo alle lacrime che le stavano salendo agli occhi di rigarle le guance.

« É stato lo stesso Shaw. Armando lo aveva trovato. Lo ha ucciso un attimo prima che potessi aiutarlo. » spiegò Erik.

Tentava in tutti i modi di non sentirsi in colpa, si avvide Charles, ma non sembrava riuscirci. « Non è colpa tua, Erik. »

« Io ora li uccido, tutti! » Moira era preda dell'isteria. La strega controllata ed efficiente che aveva sempre conosciuta si tramutò in una furia sotto i loro occhi.

Lui capì troppo tardi cosa stava per fare: « Moira, no! »

La ragazza uscì, lasciandoli soli nella stanza. Charles non attese un solo momento per seguirla, ma quando uscì era già troppo tardi.

 

Logan non era mai stato un mago paziente. Forse era nel suo DNA, forse era solo una questione di carattere, ma aveva sempre odiato dover fare da spalla a qualcuno o, peggio ancora, dover fare da balia ad un marmocchio che aveva paura di fare il proprio lavoro. Probabilmente era per questo che non era mai stato un buon Auror. Gli mancava il concetto di lavoro di squadra, gli mancava quell'idea che combattere in solitario non era la soluzione giusta, in circostanze come quelle. Charles, quel marmocchio che si credeva tanto adulto, aveva ritenuto necessario doverglielo far notare ogni volta che qualche idiota li aveva messi insieme in squadra. Era quasi peggio del dover star dietro a Scott. Quello sì che era una vera spina nel fianco, come marmocchio. Perfetto Grifondoro, perfetto scavezzacollo, perfetto maniaco della vittoria con istinti suicidi ogni qualvolta si presentava un'occasione per vincere, qualsiasi cosa volesse effettivamente voler dire "vincere". a seconda delle circostanze variava dal battere Logan a scacchi fino a battere un Demone a suon di incantesimi (naturalmente con un particolare inclinazione per gli incantesimi di fuoco, che i Summers sembravano praticamente ADORARE, manco fosse stato insito nella famiglia – anche se forse era effettivamente così).

« _Cru_ – »

« _REDUCTO_! » tuonò una voce maschile ancora acerba , mandando il Demone a gambe all'aria.

Logan si voltò verso Scott Summer, marmocchio di quindici anni a cui avrebbe volentieri staccato le gambe a morsi: « Che diamine stai facendo qui, Summers? »

Scott fece spallucce, la bacchetta ancora saldamente in pugno nonostante la _nonchalance_ del gesto: « Ti salvo il fondoschiena, Prof. È abbastanza evidente! »

« _Avaaad –_ ! »

Logan mosse la bacchetta come una frusta, puntandola contro il demone che sembrava volerli interrompere: « _Explelliarmus_. » Il Demone cadde dietro ad una specie di velo situato in mezzo alla stanza e sparì. Lui registrò velocemente " _evita di caderci dentro_ ", prima di prendere Scott per un braccio e trascinarlo dietro il primo ammasso di macerie. « Marmocchio, torna da dove sei venuto. Non posso pararti il culo. »

Scott sorrise, facendo brillare di pura sfacciataggine Grifondoro i suoi stupidi ed infantili occhi azzurri: « Non ho più soldi per pagare il tram babbano. Ce l'ha una sterlina? »

Logan roteò gli occhi e mandò a gambe all'aria l'ennesimo Demone. « Sto facendo la ramanzina al mio studente, la volete piantare di interrompere?! »

 

Andare a cercare Shaw era una pessima idea. Charles lo capì l'istante stesso in cui un fascio di luce rossa quasi lo colpì, obbligandolo a trovare rifugio dietro ad un colonnato ormai ridotto all'ombra di se stesso.

« Dannazione. » Lui non era mai stato un combattente. O meglio, non un attaccante. Era forse il peggior giocatore di Quidditch esistente, se l'avessero messo a giocare tra i Cacciatori. Fortuna che di solito lo mettevano come Portiere, o ci sarebbero state poche opportunità nelle quali sarebbe potuto esser considerato qualificato per giocare. Non poteva farci nulla, l'aggressione non era il suo forte, la difesa era l'unica cosa che aveva imparato ad affinare nel corso degli anni. Difendesi dal patrigno, difendersi dal fratellastro, difendersi dal mondo esterno. Era sempre stata una questione di difesa per lui ed era ancora convinto che la difesa fosse il miglior attacco. Anche in quella circostanza per lui rimaneva la cosa più giusta da fare.

« CHARLES! » l'urlo di Erik, a qualche metro dietro da lui, lo raggiunse anche al di sopra della battaglia, portando un unico, ben distinto messaggio. Shaw era lì, in bella vista, in mezzo ai suoi seguaci, pronto a prendere le difese di se stesso, del suo ideale, ma mai dei suoi subordinati. Charles lo capì nell'esatto momento in cui lo vide utilizzare un Demone come scudo da una Maledizione Senza Perdono. Era riprovevole. " _Concentrati_ " si ripeté, gli ripeté la sua coscienza, qualcuno ripeté. Era come ascoltare un rumore lontano, una stazione radio babbana senza digitale. Charles dovette fermarsi prima di partire a riflettere su come erano affascinanti i babbani e su come riuscivano a muoversi bene nel mondo anche senza magia. Era un'abitudine che prendeva troppo spesso e nei momenti meno adatti.

" _Concentrati, apri._ "

Erano due parole molto semplici, ma che racchiudevano tutto quello ch'era necessario fare. Si concentrò. Aprì la mente.

E non c'era nulla.

 

Emma volteggiava come una Veela tra maghi e streghe, amici o nemici. L'unica vestita di bianco, l'unica a rifiutarsi d'indossare un orrido mantello nero che le celasse il viso. Non era cresciuta per nascondersi, non era nata con la paura di poter essere riconosciuta e braccata dal Ministero della Magia. Janos la stava tenendo d'occhio per ordine di Shaw, chiedendole con i propri pensieri dove fosse finita fino a quel momento. Sembrava considerarsi abbastanza furbo da non lasciarsi scappare un altro dei suoi pupilli. Emma sorrise, deliziata all'idea che, in fin dei conti, Herr Doktor viveva dell'illusione che lei gli fosse fedele, quando in realtà si trattava di ben altro. La fedeltà era per i deboli.

Agitò la bacchetta ed uno spruzzo candido ne proruppe dalla punta, colpendo un Demone e mandandolo dall'altra parte dell'atrio in cui stava combattendo da poco più di un’ora. Era stanca, le facevano male i piedi e aveva perso quel senso di divertimento che l'aveva invasa per la prima mezz'ora del combattimento. Non aveva neppure dovuto usare le sue abilità per proteggere con eccessivo impegno la propria mente, né si era vista costretta ad usare la Maledizione che Uccide contro qualche folle mago con il volto segnato dal desiderio di ammazzarla. Era troppo facile, tutto troppo facile, e lei si stava annoiando a morte.

A quel punto lo sentì, delicato e violento al contempo, attraversarle la mente per poi proseguire, forse dopo averla riconosciuta, forse perché quel tocco non mirava a lei. Emma si rese conto con una vena di sgomento che quel tocco era potente, molto più potente di lei. Se solo avesse voluto, avrebbe potuto bloccarla per un attimo, vincere senza problemi le barriere che aveva posto con tanta accortezza e ridurla ad un burattino al suo comando.

Emma sentì l'improvviso bisogno di difendersi, ma resistette. Janos invece no.

« _OBLIVION_! »

 

Charles ritornò di colpo nella propria mente, avendo l'impressione di essere perforato al cervello da mille coltelli acuminati. « Dannazione. »

Qualcuno si era accorto di lui. E se quel qualcuno avesse dato la notizia a Shaw, molto probabilmente la sua presenza sul campo di battaglia sarebbe stata totalmente inutile. Sperò che Emma decidesse di dissuaderlo.  
Lui, intanto, cercò di sbirciare al di là del cumulo di macerie, tentando d'individuare chi lo aveva respinto. Si trovò a guardare maghi e streghe ovunque, l'uno a scagliare incantesimi contro l'altro, nessuno con sul volto la benché minima consapevolezza di essere stato appena letto.

Charles respirò a fondo col naso, cercando di ridare aria al cervello. La situazione era delle più disperata. Non poteva farsi intimorire dal primo Occlumante che lo scacciava dalla propria mente. Doveva ritentare, doveva darsi un'altra possibilità, trovare un modo di prendere ed estirpare le informazioni necessarie dal Re Nero e, se non da lui, da uno dei suoi più fedeli.

Chiuse gli occhi e tornò alla precaria protezione del mantello di Hank e delle macerie della sala delle conferenze del Ministero della Magia. Respirò a fondo e si lasciò cadere dentro di sé, prima di sfuggire con la mente verso la battaglia.

Un attimo dopo, Erik era al suo fianco, più furioso che mai.

 

Non solo doveva badare alla propria vita e trovare Shaw, ma doveva anche difendere chi si trovava in difficoltà, mentre cercava un fruscio tra il caos e le urla, un piede dietro ad una colonna, qualsiasi cosa che lo conducesse a Charles. Stupido Charles che si era nascosto sotto ad un Mantello dell'Invisibilità e si era gettato nella mischia.

Emma venne in suo aiuto, con una punta d'ironia nei pensieri: “ Cercalo dietro a quella statua distrutta ~~del~~ di Mago Merlino. ”

Erik schiantò un Demone che gli si gettò improvvisamente contro, pietrificandolo con un colpo di bacchetta per evitare che si rialzasse.

Corse verso le macerie dietro alle quali, secondo Emma, si nascondeva Charles. Pestò qualcosa di soffice, tra i detriti e la polvere di pietra distrutta, e comprese che la ragazza non gli aveva mentito.

« Charles! »

Questi si tolse il cappuccio dalla testa. « Erik! »

« Cosa stai facendo? » Era inquietante parlare con una testa a mezz'aria.

Charles gettò un'occhiata nervosa verso le macerie. Sembrava esitante, come se d'improvviso, non fosse stata idea sua quella di istituire quel gruppo di persone per sconfiggere Shaw.

« Non lo so. » Lui comprese subito che gli stava mentendo.

« Charles. »

Il Legilimens alzò gli occhi su Erik: sembrava tentare in tutti i modi di negare un'evidenza che conoscevano entrambi. Lui non abbassò lo sguardo, fissandolo come se da Charles dipendessero le sorti della sua esistenza.

« Lo sai che lo farò, è inutile che tu ritardi. »

Charles scosse il capo, coprendosi gli occhi con una mano.

« Dobbiamo andare verso gli uffici. »

 

Il blu pavone del soffitto era scosso da luci di ogni colore.

Charles gli diede uno sguardo di sfuggita e trovò il tutto affascinante, nonostante la circostanza. La schiena di Erik si scontrò con la sua e sentì chiaramente i pensieri dell'altro chiamarlo. Lui alzò la bacchetta alla propria sinistra e fece finire a gambe all'aria un Demone, mentre l’amico si occupava di un altro.

« Dov'è Shaw? » Erik sembrava ancora intenzionato a portare a termine il proprio obiettivo.

Charles si guardò attorno, chiuse gli occhi e l’altro provvide a proteggere entrambi. Lui lo sentì chiaramente pronunciare una serie d'incantesimi, ma poté scorgere, dal leggero filo che ancora manteneva con la sua mente, che non era l'unica magia a cui stava facendo appello. Charles sentiva un urlo dentro di sé, in grado di sovrastare anche le urla e rumori della lotta attorno a loro. Gli diceva di portare via da lì Erik, o sarebbe stato troppo tardi.

Le menti dei presenti erano tutte rapide, tutte coinvolte dall'incalzare della battaglia, tutte incapaci di arrendersi. Charles le superò, strisciò tra amici e nemici, addormentando le menti più deboli dei Demoni che non sembravano essere addestrate all'Occlumanzia.

Poi li trovò.

Erik gliel'aveva detto, ma lui non era riuscito a crederci fino in fondo. Emma Frost, Occlumante naturale, ora proteggeva nuovamente Shaw con i propri poteri. La sua mente gli oppose immediata resistenza, ma sembrava stranamente incline a mandargli un messaggio. Quando Charles aprì gli occhi, sapeva esattamente dove trovare il fautore della battaglia che si stava scatenando tra le mura del Ministero. Sorrise, ringraziando Emma prima di tornare al presente.

« Erik. »

Questi si voltò all'istante, agitando la bacchetta contro un Demone in avvicinamento: « _Reducto_! »

Quando lo prese per mano, Charles non si tirò indietro, facendogli strada.

 

L'appagamento che Emma provava in quel momento era pari a zero.

Stava seduta nell'Ufficio del Ministro, controllando che le proprie unghie fossero intatte, mentre il Re Nero si dilettava nel parlare alla nuova arrivata di come, là fuori, si stesse decidendo la sorte dei maghi. Emma si fermò per un attimo, guardando diritto davanti a sé.

« Tutto bene, mia cara? » fu la pronta richiesta di Shaw. Lei aveva la certezza che il bicchiere tra le dita di Angel fosse il quarto. La ragazza non sembrava fare altro che sorridere come un'ebete ad ogni frase pronunciata dal loro Signore.

Mentì, per l'ennesima volta nella sua vita:

« Niente. Riptide è morto. » comunicò, senza troppa enfasi.

« Peccato. - Il sospiro di Shaw parve sincero. O almeno era quella l'impressione che desiderava dare. - Era un bravo ragazzo. »

Emma si alzò dal tavolo, posando i tacchi bianchi dei suoi stivali allo zoccolo della scrivania, prima di togliersi da davanti alla porta.

Shaw stava ancora ridendo con la piccola Angel, quando successe: si bloccò. Come se il tempo per lui avesse cessato di procedere. Angel dapprima non se ne accorse, poi credé che si trattasse di uno scherzo.

La porta si spalancò di colpo, quasi non fosse stato posto nessun incantesimo a tenerla sigillata ed Erik, sotto la cornice aperta, alzò la bacchetta con freddezza. « _Crucio_. »

Emma osservò la scena senza dire una parola. Guardò in direzione dei nuovi arrivati e notò con stupore che lo sguardo di Charles Xavier sembrava una maschera di dolore pari a quella di Shaw. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra, prima di alzare la bacchetta in direzione di Angel che sembrava decisa a proteggere l'unica persona che, in quella stanza, aveva buoni motivi per essere torturata.

« _Petrificus Totalus_. »

La ragazza cadde a terra con un tonfo, mentre Shaw, il grande Re Nero, agonizzava sempre di più sotto l'effetto della Maledizione Senza Perdono. I quadri alle pareti erano orripilati da quanto stavano vedendo. Alcuni personaggi fuggirono al di là delle cornici, altri erano sul punto di vomitare.

Tuttavia, quello che sembrava più sconvolto di tutti, era proprio Xavier.

« Lo stai uccidendo. » Emma informò pacatamente Erik.

Questi le scoccò un'occhiata furente: « È quello lo scopo. »

Lei gli sorrise, sapendo benissimo che il suo sorriso non avrebbe raggiunto gli occhi: « Parlo del tuo ragazzo. »

Quando Erik si voltò verso Xavier, la bacchetta gli cadde di mano.

« Charles! »

Shaw inspirò tanto a fondo che parve sul punto di morire. Emma non si stupì quando lo vide chiaramente recuperare la propria bacchetta, puntandola contro i due ragazzi.

Emma fece schioccare la lingua contro il palato; a quanto pareva lei non era una minaccia da prendere in considerazione. O forse Shaw non si era reso conto di cosa lei aveva fatto.

« _Avada Kedavra_. »

Un guizzo verde smeraldo proruppe dalla bacchetta del Re Nero, andando a colpire Charles Xavier al centro del petto.

 

***

 

Un vociare di persone, ampliato da un'eco propria solo degli spazi più ampi.

Sembrava essere vicino ed al contempo era lontano anni luce. Quando la testa smise di girargli, Charles ebbe la classica sensazione di nausea che gli veniva quando usava la Metropolvere.

« Cosa ci fate qui? Uscite immediatamente! » tuonò una voce tenorile, con tono indignato.

Lui sobbalzò e si mise a sedere, guardandosi attorno. Un uomo molto simile al Ministro, eppure decisamente più giovane, lo guardava da sopra i suoi occhiali da lettura con aria di chi avesse appena ricevuto il più grave degli affronti.

« Mi dispiace. » biascicò Charles in risposta, portando una mano alla tempia. Sentiva la testa pulsare in maniera insopportabile.

Sentì un’altra mano poggiarsi sulla propria e fu solo allora che si rese conto di non essere solo con quella versione giovanile del Ministro della Magia. Gli occhi di Erik si fissarono nei suoi per un lungo istante, prima che le sue braccia lo aiutassero a rimettersi in piedi.

« Siamo spiacenti. » comunicò l’Alchimista con tono ossequioso, prima di trascinare entrambi fuori dall'ufficio.

Si trovarono di fronte ad un corridoio con le lanterne accese quel tanto necessario per permettere ad una persona di raggiungere l'ascensore. Il segretario del Ministro li guardò con aria di chi avesse visto un fantasma.

« Cosa stavate facendo dal Ministro. - aveva una voce stridula, constatò Charles. Piuttosto bambinesca. - Chi siete? »

« Consulenti. » fu la pronta risposta di Erik. Si affrettarono ad andarsene prima di dover rispondere ad altre domante. Poi, girato l'angolo, si voltò a guardare Charles, fermandosi di colpo: « Cos'è successo? »

« Non ne ho idea, amico mio. »

Erik sollevò le dita al petto dell’altro e lui chinò lo sguardo per capire cosa sembrava aver catturato ~~l'~~ improvvisamente la sua attenzione. E fu allora che se ne accorse.

La sua Giratempo era un ammasso contorto di metallo, la clessidra non era neanche più distinguibile.

Charles sentì un moto di sgomento attanagliargli la gola: « Che giorno è? »

Il mago nel quadro dietro ad Erik si svegliò con un grugnito, facendo scappare il rospo che aveva sulle gambe: « Il dieci Febbraio del 1933. La gente sta cercando di dormire, sapete? »

La catenina della Giratempo si fece improvvisamente pesante attorno al collo di Charles.

L’altro non smise per un attimo di guardarlo, non fiatò, non una sola parola gli uscì dalle labbra. E lui sentì solo a quel punto quello che finora aveva tenuto fuori, troppo confuso da permettersi di scorgere nella mente di Erik.

C'era sollievo, solamente sollievo. Erano stati catapultati diciassette anni indietro nel passato ed Erik era _sollevato_. Charles trovava la cosa tanto assurda quanto terribile.

“ _Potevi essere morto. “_ ripeté l’altro nei propri pensieri. Di nuovo. E di nuovo. E di nuovo. Come una filastrocca del Capello Parlante.

Erik appoggiò una mano sulla nuca di Charles, accarezzandogli una ciocca di capelli e procurandogli un brivido lungo la schiena, prima di chinarsi a baciarlo.

 

***

 

« Questo progetto – iniziò il Preside – non ha eguali. Prima d'ora molte scuole avevano indetto Tornei Tremaghi, ma nessuna aveva osato tanto. Sono lieto ed orgoglioso di poter dire che Hogwarts, grazie al supporto del Ministro della Magia, è la prima scuola, assieme a Durmstrang e Beauxbatons, ad aderire al nuovo progetto MASOWS. »

La Sala Grande sbocciò con un boato di grida e di applausi, mentre al Tavolo dei Professori i più battevano le mani, chi con meno o con più entusiasmo. Il Ministro della Magia, in piedi al fianco del Preside, sorrideva nel vedere quella reazione tanto intensa. Il Preside di Hogwarts non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso; succedeva un po' troppo spesso, con il Ministro nei paraggi.

Le porte della sala si spalancarono ed il cielo stellato sul soffitto sembrò lasciare che le sue stelle intonassero un canto silenzioso di benvenuto.

Due file di studenti, capeggiati dal Professor Logan, procedevano verso il corridoio centrale con l’aria di chi aveva timore di essere lì e al contempo non avesse aspettato altro fino a quel momento.

« I nostri primi ospiti per quest'anno! » annunciò il Preside, alzando le mani per omaggiarli.

Notò con un certo divertimento una chioma castana tra i Corvonero muoversi come un cobra per scorgere i visi dei presenti. Il Ministro, al suo fianco, fece un rumore un po' troppo simile ad una risata.

Max Eisenhart, Preside di Hogwarts, si chinò per sussurrare qualcosa all'orecchio del Ministro: « Guardati, Charles. Sembri sul punto di uscire con una delle tue espressioni tipiche decisamente fuori moda. »

Le due file di studenti si misero in riga davanti ai tavoli delle Case. In quella di destra, un giovane di Durmstrang stava fissando con una certa intensità nella loro direzione.

Francis Xavier ~~,~~ sollevò un angolo delle labbra in un sorriso che diceva molto più di tante parole.

« E tu sembri aver capito molto più di quello che dovresti capire. »

Max invitò la professoressa McTaggert, zia di Moira McTaggert, Tassorosso, ad iniziare con il Cappello Parlante. Lui ed il Ministro tornarono a sedere, prima che la Professoressa spiegasse agli studenti stranieri come sarebbero stati distribuiti nelle Case.

« A Beauxbatons –, sussurrò Francis con una certa ironia, – hanno lo Specchio degli Intenti. E a Durmstrang usano una Sciarpa dell'Orientamento. »

Il Preside lo guardò con la coda dell'occhio, osservandolo con un sorriso. Il Ministro della Magia era una persona molto rispettata da tutti, da quando aveva sradicato fin dal principio il potere di un mago tedesco a molti sconosciuto, che si fregiava del titolo di Re Nero. Nessuno sapeva come avesse fatto a conoscere il suo quartier generale. Molti dicevano che era grazie all'aiuto del Preside di Hogwarts, ma nessuno riusciva a spiegarsi come questo fosse possibile.

« Lehnsherr, Erik. » annunciò la professoressa McTaggert.

Lo stesso ragazzo che dapprima aveva fissato il preside si fece avanti, lasciando che gli venisse posto il vecchio cappello sulla testa.

Il Cappello Parlante sembrò pensarci un po', prima di annunciare il proprio verdetto con insolito entusiasmo: « Serpeverde! »

 

 

***

 

Viaggiare nel tempo per cambiare la storia non è consentito.

Capita, a volte, che ci venga tuttavia data un'insolita possibilità. Che ci si penta o meno delle proprie azioni, essere presenti in un tempo che non ci appartiene finisce sempre per alterare l'ordine delle cose. Nel bene o nel male, sta a noi.

Basta poco per stravolgere la storia.

Anche se l'etica vorrebbe che non venisse alterato il flusso temporale, quale uomo non vorrebbe impedire una guerra? Quale vorrebbe vedere i suoi genitori uccisi per mano di un folle?

Giusto e sbagliato, in fin dei conti, sono solamente meri punti di vista.

 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Raven, nelle prime parti, non riesce a controllare la propria voce nonostante sia una Metamorfomagus solo per una questione di età.  
> \- Nonostante la Rowling non approfondisca molto l'argomento, ho scelto che Erik fosse un Alchimista per ovvi motivi che avrete potuto intuire. L'obbiettivo principale di un alchimista è creare la pietra filosofale, ma compiono esperimenti ed incantesimi che coinvolgono, in gran parte, i metalli. Gli stadi della Pietra Filosofale, qui citati, sono (in ordine di processo):  
> * Nigredo o opera al nero, in cui la materia si dissolve, putrefacendosi;  
> * Albedo o opera al bianco, durante la quale la sostanza si purifica, sublimandosi;  
> * Rubedo o opera al rosso, che rappresenta lo stadio in cui si ricompone, fissandosi. [Wikipedia docet]  
> \- Logan e Victor, per chi non lo avesse intuito, sono maghi Nati-babbani.


End file.
